To Catch a Rat
by meschnese
Summary: Mason Gold is a powerful man, conducting illegal business. Belle French is an assistant to Emma Sawn, an Organized Crime Agent in Boston. Belle unwittingly becomes involved with Gold, after an operation fails, leading her to come to a difficult decision: catch the mobster or save the man she loves. AU
1. Criminal Business

**This story idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. It will be a multi-chapter fic. **

**I'm still working on my other story _Gold On the Ceiling_, so if you are reading that, no worries. I'll still update once a week. I'll also try to update once a week in this story as well. **

**The full summary is: Mason Gold is a powerful man, conducting illegal business. Belle French is an assistant to Emma Sawn, an Organized Crime Agent in Boston. She unwittingly becomes involved with Gold, after her team decides to infiltrate Gold's crime ring by placing a mole in its midst. Caught up in a cat and mouse chase, Belle has to figure out how to do the right thing: catch the mobster or save the man she loves.**

**This story is kind of based off the film _The Departed, _but it is very different. The only thing in common my story has with the film is the idea of a police officer undercover as a mole in a mobster's gang, and one of the mobster's men undercover as a mole playing a police officer. So the whole idea of catching a rat is similar, but I'm not taking any dialogue from the film. Any other similarities are coincidental. **

**Another note: I am not a detective or police officer. I'm a college student majoring in English with a minor in creative writing, so I apologize for any mistakes or inaccuracies concerning police jargon. I'm trying my best. **

**I posted this first chapter earlier, and now have gone back and revised this chapter so it makes a little more sense. Thanks so much to CharlotteAshmore for editing this chapter for me. **

**Hope everyone likes the chapter!**

* * *

Belle had her head stuck in a book, like usual. She was sitting at her desk in the thirteenth precinct of Organized Crime division. She wasn't studying for anything, far from it. She was reading for pleasure, which she probably shouldn't have been doing, since she was at work. But her craving to read the new release of _Jane Eyre _had been overpowering. It was one of her favorite novels, and she really wanted to see if the new edition had any side notes, or letters from the editor. She found them very interesting.

Since she was so caught up in her novel, she failed to notice her boss Emma Swan walking past, rolling her eyes. Belle, however, did notice when her coworker, Ruby Lucas, slammed a box of doughnuts in front of her face. Mostly because Ruby waved them directly in between Belle's face and her book.

Belle glanced up to see Ruby smirking. "Finally caught your attention," Ruby teased, sitting back in her chair. Their desks faced each other, making their flow of conversation easy and comfortable.

Belle smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She held up her book. "I was distracted again."

Ruby nodded, returning her smile. "I can tell. It only took me about twenty minutes of shouting your name, throwing gum wrappers at your head, and starting a fire in the precinct for me to get you to look up from that book." She grabbed the novel from Belle's hands. "And it's not even a smut novel!" Ruby exclaimed.

Belle laughed, blushing. "Well, not all of us are as horny as you are, Ruby."

Ruby mocked gasped. "Ouch, Belle. Your claws are coming out."

Belle smiled, shaking her head. "No, just my intellect," she said, proudly.

Ruby laughed. "That's for sure. You're one of the smartest girls I've ever met."

Belle blushed at the praise. It was true though. Belle graduated high school when she was fifteen, and finished college when she was nineteen. Now she was twenty two, and working her way up at the station. Right now she and Ruby were still fledgling detectives, but Belle was hoping in a few years to be the head of organized crime, stationed in Boston. Emma, her boss, was second in command, holding the rank of Lieutenant detective. They all came together under the tough as nails Captain, Regina Mills. That woman was intimidating, but she got her work done. As a woman, Regina had to be tough, considering the BPD was the third largest law enforcement agency in New England. She had to prove herself.

Ruby flipped through _Jane Eyre_, chewing on a stick of gum. Red cinnamon, of course. "With all this time spent reading, why didn't you become an English teacher, or author, or something?"

Belle shrugged. "I do love to write, but working as a detective seemed just too much fun." Ruby lifted an inquisitive brow. Belle elaborated. "I love the idea of being a hero, going out and saving the day from criminals. It was too exciting a job to pass up."

Ruby nodded. "I hear you." Ruby started to grin, wickedly. "Catching the bad guys gets you all hot and bothered, doesn't it." She said it like a statement.

"Ruby," Belle sighed, blushing.

Her coworker lifted her hands in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She tossed the book back to Belle. Her partner was careful to catch it, not wanting the novel to get hurt. She scowled at Ruby's lack of concern for a book's well being. "I'm serious though, Belle. When are you going to do something other than go to work and read? When was the last time you've been on a real date?"

Belle hesitated, biting her lip. "Umm, never?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Ruby's mouth dropped open. "Belle!"

"What?" Belle asked, innocently.

Ruby slammed her hands on her desk, shock written all over her face. "You've never been on a real date?" Belle shrugged again, looking sheepish. "You're twenty-two!"

Belle whipped her head around, shushing Ruby. "Keep it down. No one needs to know."

"What, you mean your total lack in normal social conventions?" Ruby said, still looking shocked. "Yeah, no one needs to know that."

Belle sighed, grabbing at her book. She held it in front of her chest, like a shield. "I've been busy with school and then the academy. Since I started working at the precinct, I've had no time to think about men with my schedule," she grumbled.

Ruby snorted. "We have the same schedule. I don't have any problems picking up men."

Belle didn't want to say that Ruby's extracurricular activities were somewhat suspect. Ruby spent a _little _too much time thinking about men more than work. Belle, not wanting to offend her friend, didn't say that, though. In stead she shrugged and said, "It's not a big deal."

That statement made Ruby look even more shocked. "Not a big deal?" She spluttered. "Belle, you're twenty-two," she repeated.

"You don't have to keep saying that," Belle sighed. "I know I'm twenty-two!"

Ruby settled back in her seat. She had leaned forward at Belle's news. "Fine, you've never been on a date. But at least tell me that you've had...relations...with men before."

Belle looked around the precinct helplessly. No one was going to save her from Ruby Lucas. "Define 'relations.'"

Ruby snorted. "You know, getting laid, one night stands with insanely attractive men that you will never see again and hoping that you didn't catch a sex disease because of it." Belle just looked dubious. Ruby continued. "You know, _sex_," she emphasized.

Belle bit her lip again. At this rate she would chew right through it. She didn't say anything. The only thing she did was shrug her shoulders helplessly again, and stare at her book. Her trusty good book, the one friend that wouldn't judge her, or drive her insane.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, Belle." She whipped her head around the room, staging a whisper. "You're a virgin?!"

Belle squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, nodding. She was already flinching from what she knew would come next. Ruby's onslaught of questions.

"How the hell are you still a virgin?" Ruby was still trying to whisper and shout at the same time.

Belle sighed. "It just never happened," she mumbled. "I was so caught up with school and wanting to spend my time reading and studying that I hardly noticed any boys."

Ruby finally acquiesced. "Ok, I'll give you that one." She held up one finger. "But still, Belle, we really need to get you laid."

"Who needs to get laid?" Emma asked, walking up.

Ruby nodded at Belle, whose face was beat red. "She's never had sex."

Emma was taking a sip of her hot chocolate at the moment, then spit it out at Ruby's declaration. Ruby quickly held up a legal pad to block the spray of warm chocolate from staining her clothes. Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Interesting," she coughed.

Ruby nodded. "I know right! This requires a serious intervention."

Emma smirked, nodding at their empty desks. "Why aren't you two working? I had a case file for you guys to look at. It's sitting right there on your desks." Sure enough, it was. Front and center.

Belle blushed. Ruby fidgeted. "Well," Ruby said, trying to think of something on the spot, "Belle and I got so caught up in our conversation, that we actually forgot about the work that we were supposed to be doing. But you know, Swan, I think Belle being a virgin is enough incentive to be distracted." Belle shot Ruby a glare. Ruby smiled innocently. Emma gave Ruby a pointed look."So, we'll get right on that case file, don't worry."

Emma nodded, not buying any of Ruby's innocence. "That would probably be a good idea." She started to turn away, when she stepped back. "And don't worry about being a virgin, Belle. We are all one at some point." She knocked on Belle's desk, walking away.

Belle knew that Emma was just trying to be nice, but she didn't have to say it so loudly. Ruby snorted, opening the folder. Belle was just wondering when this day of embarrassment would end.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking we should set you up a profile on Tinder," Ruby said. Belle and she were walking home from the station. It was still light out enough for them to feel safe. Just because they were detectives in training didn't mean they were not afraid to walk home after dark...because they were.

Belle sighed. "Ruby, drop it. I don't need to meet any guys. I'm perfectly fine as is." Her high heels were clacking on the concrete.

"That's because you've never known the pleasure an experienced man can give you," Ruby replied. She stepped around a wad of gum on the ground. Belle rolled her eyes, as Ruby wagged a finger. "If you did, then you wouldn't be saying that." Ruby paused, tilting her head to the side. "You are into guys, right?"

Belle laughed, exasperated. "Yes, Ruby. I'm into men. Not women."

Ruby nodded. "Ok, just wondering. I didn't want it to be awkward if, this entire time I've been talking about cocks, you're actually into, you know, pussy."

Belle blushed and snorted. "Ruby! Gross."

"No it's not." Ruby shook her head. "It only sounds gross because you've never had it."

Belle just shook her head. "You are so crude sometimes."

Ruby smiled. "But that's what you love about me." She furrowed her brow. "And, how is it, that we've been working together the past year, and I never knew any of this about you?"

"I'm not sure," Belle responded, a slight breeze ruffling her hair. "I guess it's due to the fact that you're not very observant."

Ruby mocked gasped, lightly swatting Belle on the arm. "You can be such a bitch." She was teasing.

Belle laughed. "And you can be too nosy."

"True. I need answers to everything." They reached Belle's apartment. Ruby's was just down the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rubes," Belle said, walking up the steps to her door.

Ruby saluted. "See ya later, bitch." Ruby strolled away. Belle shook her head in exasperated lightness. Ruby was too funny.

Belle made her way to her apartment. It was a decent building. It wasn't run down, but neither was it posh. It was cozy and comfortable. But most of all, it was a safe place.

She made dinner for herself, and afterward looked at the case file Emma assigned them. It was on a man known as Keiran Hook. He apparently worked for some crime lord, the police just didn't know who. There were no pictures of Hook, just a description on the illegal activities he had taken part in. Emma wanted to catch this man, hoping he would lead her to his boss.

Belle put the folder away, knowing she didn't have enough information to do anything tonight. She glanced around her little apartment, feeling, for the first time, somewhat lonely. Maybe she should get a cat. Some company would potentially help get Ruby off her case. After realizing that, Belle nodded.

She would definitely get a cat.

* * *

The next morning, Belle stopped off at a quaint little diner called _Granny's_. They served amazing hot chocolate. She didn't always stop by, but she really was in the mood for a chocolate fix.

After she settled down, with her hot chocolate and another book, this time _Pride and Prejudice_, she got to reading. The diner was never full, this day being no exception. So most of the people in the diner stood out. But she noticed one person in particular.

The man had been sitting at one of the back corners, when she showed up. He was in a clean, nice suit. He even had a handkerchief in the jacket pocket. Belle admitted to herself that he had nice hair. It was touching his shoulders, brown with a touch of gray at his temples. But what really caught Belle's attention, was the book in his hands.

Whenever she noticed someone else reading, Belle was filled with a burning curiosity to know what book it was. She didn't want to disturb the man by going up and asking what he was reading, so she shifted in her seat to get a better look at the front page. She sighed in frustration. From her angle, she couldn't make anything out.

It was at this time, in which she was shifting around, that the man decided to take his eyes off his book and look at her. Belle immediately stopped moving, having been caught. She looked away quickly, opening her own book. She had no idea if he was still looking at her, but she hoped not. That had been embarrassing.

Belle tried to force her concentration back on her own book, but to no avail. She really wanted to know what the man was reading. She lifted her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw he was immersed back in his own book. Belle shifted again, and this time she stood a little to get a better look. But she still couldn't see. He had the cover angled downward. Standing up wasn't going to help.

But before she could sit back down, the man caught her gaze again. He frowned, not looking pleased. Belle let out a little squeak, hurriedly sitting back in her seat. Her face was flushed. She sneaked another peek at the man, and saw that he was reading again. He reached up to take a sip from his mug.

Belle was getting anxious. _I really just want to know what book he's reading, and then I'll be fine_, she told herself. This time, she leaned back in her seat. The two front legs came off the ground. She was squinting, thinking for a moment, that she could make out the words, when, of course, the man looked back up. He definitely did not look pleased.

Belle, in the shock of being caught, _again_, tipped back father in her chair. The legs wobbled, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back. Her chair had slipped out from under her.

"Ooof!" The breath was knocked from her body. If she thought she was embarrassed before, then this new incident was surely humiliating.

She was trying to right herself, and get up, when a hand showed up, right in her face. Belle glanced up to see the man, whose book she had been trying to make out, standing before her. He was holding onto a cane with his right hand, his left hand was outstretched towards her. Belle gulped, and blushed. He looked irritated and amused at the same time.

Belle reached out her hand to take his, and slowly got to her feet. The man pulled his hand away, settling both on the handle of his cane. Belle had no idea what to say.

"Is there a reason," he asked in a Scottish lilt, "that you were trying, not very subtly, to look at me?" He tilted his head, frowning.

Belle gulped again. "Uh, no." She was breathless from her fall. He gave her a pointed look. He seemed very powerful, Belle thought. His stance and presence made him seem like a man not to be toyed with. "I actually wanted to see what book you were reading," she said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

It was clear from his expression of surprise that he was not expecting that answer. "You went to all that trouble, to see what I was reading?" He sounded dubious. It was clear he didn't believe her.

She nodded, trying not to look guilty. It wasn't as if she did anything wrong. The only thing she could be accused of was her lack of subtly, and overeagerness. "I love books." She grabbed her own, holding it up. "I have this urge, that when I see someone else reading, to know what book it is." She was rambling. "I really just wanted to know."

His hard expression softened a little. He started to smirk. He reached back towards his own table, and grabbed his book. He held it up for her to see.

"Crime and Punishment," she read aloud. "You like Russian novels?"

His lips twitched. "Well, it seems that if I'm reading it, I would indeed like Russian novels."

Belle blushed, laughing a little. "Oh, right. That would make sense."

He nodded, steadily looking at her. "It would," he agreed.

She hesitated. "Do you like it?"

He became speculative. "It's a little dry in some parts. But I can appreciate the anguish Raskolnikov goes through after he commits murder."

"You can appreciate it?" Belle was confused.

His smirk grew. "I can understand it," was all he said.

She felt a grin hover over her lips. "You've committed any murders recently?"

He chuckled. "All the time."

She laughed a little. Then realization dawned on her. She held out her hand "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Belle French."

He shook her hand. "Hello, Miss French."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She tilted her head.

He pulled his hand back. "Maybe some other time."

She furrowed her brow. "Why won't you tell me your name?"

He smirked again. "Why are you so eager for it?"

She flushed. "I'm not. I'm just curious," she said, softly.

He seemed to take pity on her, when he could tell she was being sincere. "I just don't like handing out my name all that often. Names are power."

"You think I'm trying to control you?" Belle couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. He seemed partly serious and yet, partly mocking.

He refolded his hands on his cane, shifting his feet. "I think you're trying to find out my name, and can't understand why I'm not giving it."

Belle nodded. "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Then we are exactly on the same page."

Belle's head was reeling. "...Ok?"

He chuckled again. "Have a good day, Miss French." He picked up his book, pulling on his jacket. "I'm afraid I have to go. Sad, since I was enjoying our conversation immensely."

Belle pursed her lips. "It seemed like you were teasing me the entire time."

He smirked. "Exactly. That's why I enjoyed it." He nodded at her, and left the diner.

Belle was left standing there, clutching at her book. She did not understand that man. He was strange, yet charming. _Pretty handsome_, she admitted to herself. She rarely gave men the time of day, always having her nose stuck in a book. But one thing was for sure, she could not stop thinking about him.

* * *

Belle reached the station an hour later. Even though she couldn't stop thinking about the man she'd just met, that still didn't mean she couldn't finish her chapter. She arrived at the precinct of Organized Crime, rushing over to her desk. Ruby was already there, chewing gum, and filing her nails.

"It's official," Belle said, taking off her jacket and sitting down, "we are the worst assistants anyone could ever have."

Ruby snorted. "Speak for yourself, miss 'constantly distracted by books you don't get your work done.' I'm only working on my nails."

Belle shook her head. "When you should be looking over the file Emma gave us. The one on a man named Keiran Hook."

Ruby grabbed the file. "I can look and work on my nails at the same time," she said, proudly.

"That's exactly what I don't want," Emma grumbled, passing by. "Focus." She directed the statement at both Belle and Ruby, before heading into her office.

Belle was excitedly sharpening her pencil, humming to herself.

Ruby looked up. "That's the most excited I've ever seen someone sharpen a pencil. What's up?"

Belle blushed. "Oh, nothing. Just distracted."

"Yeah," Ruby muttered, dryly. "Read a good book?"

Belle stopped sharpening her pencil. "Of course," she said. "That's not the reason though."

"Well, what _is_ the reason?" Ruby asked, smirking. When Belle didn't respond, Ruby's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit!" She didn't even try to whisper. Regina Mills, the head of the Organized Crime division, was passing by at the moment, going to get a glass of water. She frowned at Ruby's choice of words, but just sighed, and continued walking.

Ruby continued to speak. "You met a guy, didn't you?"

Belle blushed again, wiping pencil shavings off her desk. "I didn't _meet _a guy. I just spoke with a man today when I went to get hot chocolate."

Ruby became sly. "Yeah, I know how you are with your chocolate fixes. But, seriously, you met someone?"

Belle shrugged. "Like I said, I just spoke with him."

"Why _did _you speak with him?" Ruby asked. "You never make a conscious effort to speak with guys."

Belle turned sheepish. "Well, I might have wanted to see what book he was reading, and in the process of trying to read the cover, I fell over in my chair."

Ruby just stared at her. "What?"

"I fell over in my chair, trying to read the cover of his book," Belle repeated.

Ruby waved a hand. "Yeah, I heard that. Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

Ruby popped a bubble with her gum. "Why didn't you just go over and ask him?"

Belle frowned. "I didn't want to disturb him!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, and falling over in your chair was a better idea," she said, sarcastically. "For someone so bright, you surly have a lot to learn. Any way, then what happened after?"

"After?" Belle shook her head in confusion.

Ruby sighed. "After you fell out of your chair, then what happened?"

"He came over and helped me up. We got to talking about his book."

Ruby clearly was waiting for more information. When she didn't get any, she waved her hands toward Belle. "So, what book was he reading?"

"Crime and Punishment, by Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

Ruby looked impressed. "Wow. Russian novel."

Belle smiled. "That's what I said."

Ruby smirked. "Guess he's a keeper, isn't he?"

Belle shook her head. "Oh, Ruby. You are too much."

"Is he hot?" Ruby leaned forward in her seat.

Belle sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's not ugly, if that's what you're wondering." She paused. "He's actually pretty handsome," she said, sheepishly. "He has great hair." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh?" Ruby raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Did he look like he had a big, you know?" She pointed towards her lap.

Belle furrowed her brow, face flushing when she realized what Ruby was suggesting. "Ruby! No, I didn't notice anything. Besides he was wearing a suit. It wasn't as if he was naked."

"I should hope not," Ruby muttered. "It's the middle of the day."

"Can we drop this?" Belle asked, hopelessly.

Ruby sighed. "Fine. But can you tell me his name, at least."

Belle hesitated. "He didn't actually tell me."

"Huh," Ruby said, sitting back. "Well, did you ask for it?"

"Of course I did!" Belle said, exasperated. She paused, asking quietly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ruby responded. "You're just completely lacking in any knowledge, men wise."

Belle snorted. "So you mean, I wouldn't know how to ask a man for his name?"

Ruby paused. "Yeah." She nodded.

Belle rolled her eyes. She leaned forward in her own seat, dropping her voice. "But isn't it strange though, that he wouldn't tell me his name?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not really. Some people are just really secretive. Maybe his name is _really _embarrassing. "

"I guess," Belle responded.

"This is a monumental day, though," Ruby said, spitting out her gum, and popping in another piece. "Belle's first ever crush on a man." She wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. "I'm so proud."

Belle swatted at Ruby's arm. "I didn't say I had a crush."

Ruby eyed Belle. "You can't keep your mind off him. I would say that's a crush."

"I never said I couldn't keep my mind off him. I just said the thought of him was distracting me."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ergo... you have a crush on this man."

Belle sighed. "It's not that. There was something so...different about him. Intriguing."

"I still think you have a crush," Ruby staged whispered.

Belle was about to respond when Emma breezed past, telling Belle and Ruby to meet in Regina's office. It was important. Small talk would have to wait. Duty called.

* * *

Captain Regina Mills, head of the department of Organized Crime, sighed, placing her hands on the back of her chair. Belle and Ruby entered her office after Emma, carrying notepads. Another detective, David Nolan, was already standing in a corner.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "Do we have any news on Hook."

"Yes, we do," Regina replied.

Emma's expression became hopeful. "What do we know?"

Regina sat down behind her desk. "We know that a man who works for him, Jefferson Hatter, is holding a meeting at a bar, called The Idiot, downtown tomorrow night. Probably to promote lower status men into the crime ring."

"But it's Hook we want," David said.

"If Jefferson works for Hook," Emma said, hopefully, "then he might be able to lead us to him."

"And if we can find Hook," Regina added, "then we might be able to find who Hook is really working for."

"Why do you think Hook is working for someone?" Belle asked, writing down the discussion for later perusal.

Emma snorted. "There is no way that man is smart enough to be a leader in one of Boston's foremost criminal gangs. Reportedly he is a high school dropout, with little work ethic."

"He's evasive though," Regina muttered. "We haven't been able to identify him. None of our detectives have ever seen him. We're only told what little we can find."

"How did you find this man, Jefferson?" Ruby asked.

David held up a flyer. "Apparently he's a music scout, looking for the next big band. August, another one of our detectives, was at a concert for some local band, and overheard Jefferson speaking to someone about Hook."

"Who was Jefferson speaking with?" Belle asked.

Regina sighed. "We don't know. August wasn't able to hear a name, and the room was too dark to make out the mystery person. But we looked into Jefferson's past a little," Regina said, "and discovered who he really works for. A music scout is just his cover."

"If you don't mind my asking," Belle raised her hand, "but what are we going to do about Hook. I assume one of our detectives are going to the bar where Jefferson is having his meeting?"

Regina smirked. "You assume correct, French." She nodded at David. "We're sending this guy undercover to infiltrate Hook's ring. He'll meet with Jefferson, and report back to us."

"I'll try to get into the ring," David said. "Work my way up until I can find out who Hook is exactly. After that, I'll try to find the real boss."

Belle nodded, writing. "What if something goes wrong?"

Regina smiled. "Everything goes wrong at some point, French. That's why we'll be prepared to send in Swan, incase Nolan fails. One way or another, we will catch these men. They'll be put away and that's that."

"I wish it could be me," Emma muttered. "Instead of this knucklehead." She teased, nodding at David.

"Hey," David said. "Not funny, Swan." But he was clearly smiling, teasing back.

"It will be a lot less conspicuous for a man to invade the gang," Regina said, knowingly. "Being a female will draw more attention, more likelihood of getting caught. But, of course, if Nolan fails, Swan is our best detective. For right now though," she looked right at Emma, "you'll have to take the back seat."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Regina nodded as well. "This mission is only for our ears." She looked pointedly at Ruby. "No one is allowed to discuss this outside my office." She nodded at Belle and Ruby's notepads. "Those are for you to keep inside folders, which will remain here. We don't need Nolan getting caught before he can even begin. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain Mills," everyone in the room said in unison.

Regina nodded again. "Then you are all dismissed."

Ruby spoke to Belle as they made their way back to their desks. "This is so exciting!"

Belle shushed her. "Didn't you hear what the Captain just said? Keep it down."

Ruby grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry. But this is exciting."

"Not if something goes wrong," Belle whispered. "Lets just get back to work."

"Or," Ruby said, slyly, "you can continue telling me about your mystery man." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Belle sighed. "Another time, Rubes. We have to work."

* * *

The black bag was lifted off Mr. Clark's face. The little man squinted, trying to make out where he was. Gold could have easily told him that he was strapped to a chair, in an abandoned warehouse. But it was more satisfying to see the struggling man figure it out for himself.

Mr. Clark finally got a clear view of his surroundings, feeling a trickle of fear on the back of his neck. He gasped when Gold stepped right in front of him. "M-Mr. Gold," he stammered.

Gold smirked, resting his hands on his cane. "Mr. Clark, do you know where you are?" He asked in a deceptively calm tone, his brogue thick.

The little man struggled against his binds. His hands were held taught to the chair by wire, the copper digging painfully into his skin. "A warehouse?" He asked, sneezing.

Gold's lips twitched. "Yes, that's right." He started to walk around the chair. "And do you know _why _you are here?"

"Uh," Clark jumped when Gold's cane tapped on the ground behind him, "I'm not sure."

Gold sighed. "Wrong answer, Mr. Clark." He nodded at two other men in the room. They stepped up to Clark, grabbing his hands. "You are here, Mr. Clark, because you owe me money."

The man stilled in his struggling. "Oh, that," he said, quietly.

Gold chuckled. It wasn't a nice sound. "Yes, that. You forgot to pay me back when I loaned you money for that pharmacy equipment you were in such dire need for. We made a deal. I loaned you the money, on the condition you would sell the contraband drugs I gave you. Since you failed in the latter, I must demand my money back.

Clark whipped his head around to stare at Gold. "It wasn't in the contact."

Gold walked back to stand in front of Clark. "That's because you didn't read it fully." He snapped his fingers, and another man stepped up to give him a piece of paper. Gold cleared his throat before reading. "'By signing this, I, Mr. Milton Clark, hereby agree to repay any and all monies I borrowed from the lender, Mr. Mason Gold, if I am unable to perform in my duties assigned by him.'" He looked up from the paper. "It clearly states that. You signed it after all." He shoved the paper in Clark's face, pointing. "That is your signature, is it not?" He handed the paper away.

Clark flushed. "I must have missed it. But who's to say that you didn't just add that in after?" he asked, his voice trembling with false bravado.

Gold looked at him speculatively. "You're right," he mused. "I could have." He nodded at the men holding onto Clark's hands. They took both of his index fingers and bent backwards. A sharp snap was heard, as well as Clark's pitiful cries of pain.

"Why would you do that?!" Clark hung his head, holding back tears.

Gold flicked a piece of hair that fell in his eye away. "Because you accused me of forging a perfectly legal and fair document. I don't cheat when making deals," he growled.

"I'm sorry," Clark said, sobbing. "I'll get you the money." He sounded desperate.

Gold tisked. "Now see, I still want the money..._and_ the interest you owe me, but you didn't pay your dues on time. Now you owe late fees, penalties..." His voice tailed away, as a menacing smile graced his thin lips. "I requested the money a week ago. I gave you three months to regain it back." He lifted a hand to his chest. "That was very generous of me. I took pity on you, Mr. Clark."

The little man was still sobbing, looking at his broken fingers. Gold continued to speak. "Clearly I shouldn't have, since you, not only failed in returning the money you owe me, but you also cause undue embarrassment. I don't normally give people so long to return what is rightfully mine, and by not doing so, some of my men think I'm becoming soft."

He bent down in front of Clark, to see the man's face better. It was beet red and puffy from crying. "Do you think I've become soft, Mr. Clark?" Gold asked, quietly.

The little man shook his head furiously. "Not at all, Mr. Gold."

"Then where is my money?" Gold tilted his head to the side.

"I'll get you it," Clark blubbered. "It's only four grand. I can handle that."

Gold threw back his head and laughed mockingly at the cowering man. "Four thousand? Surely you jest, Mr. Clark." He shook his head gravely. "Oh no. Perhaps if you paid the four thousand on time, that would have sufficed." He rubbed his chin, thinking. "But, now I'll take no less than...say...eight?"

"Eight thousand dollars?!" The pharmacist gasped. "That's insane...outrageous!"

Gold shook his head. "Not really. You'll have until Friday night to repay me."

Clark lifted his head. "But that's tomorrow."

"Exactly. And you had three months before that." Gold lifted an eyebrow. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He leaned back, folding his hands atop the gilt handle of his cane. "Because if you don't return my money to me by tomorrow night, then..." He trailed off, leaving it to the imagination.

Clark nodded, eagerly. "I promise. I'll get you the money."

Gold nodded once, signaling for Clark to be let go. The two men that broke Clark's fingers, untied his binds. Clark looked helplessly at his hands.

Gold pointed to Clark's fingers. "You might want to get that looked at."

Clark just nodded, while two men escorted him from the warehouse. Before he could leave, Gold's cold heavily accented voice stopped him. "Mr. Clark, just so you understand," he said, pausing for Clark to turn around. Gold smirked, not speaking to let anticipation and fear set in. "Don't think this relieves you of the obligation to remove my merchandise. I still expect you to sell it."

The little man nodded shakily, fear twisting his gut, and followed the two 'henchmen' from the building.

A chuckle was heard behind Gold. He turned to see Killian Jones strolling up.

"Poor bastard," Killian said, shaking his head, smiling. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Gold chuckled. "Killian," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you company, old man," Killian grinned.

"Shouldn't you be prepping Jefferson for tomorrow night's meeting?"

Killian waved a hand. "All ready did that. The mad hatter is ready."

"Recruiting new men is not a laughing matter," Gold said, gritting his teeth. "We need men in our midst that we can trust."

Killian nodded. "Jefferson will sort that out. I'm not worried. That man is good at detecting lies."

Gold sighed. "That is true." He pointed at Killian. "But you are not to show yourself at The Idiot tomorrow night. I received intel that the police might be on to you. We don't need them discovering your true identity."

Killian saluted. "The police will only know Kieran Hook. I wont let them onto me."

Gold nodded. "Let it stay that way. I don't need them discovering who you are. Killian Jones is one of their detectives. Kieran Hook isn't. If they find out who you actually are, that could ruin our entire empire."

"We also don't need the police finding out that Mr. Gold, infamous millionaire of Gold Enterprises, who owns half this city, is actually a criminal involved in illegal business," Killian smirked.

Gold smirked as well. "If the police are as smart as they pretend to be, then they would have assumed I'm a part of some illegal activity. They just can't pin anything on me. It will remain that way." He gave Killian a pointed look.

Killian held his arms out wide. "Hey, do you really think I would expose you? You raised me after all. Almost like a son."

Gold sighed. "And that's exactly why I don't trust you. You're too much like me."

Killian laughed. "Old man, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't betray you."

"I should hope not," Gold said, quietly. "Now we should leave." He let out an aggrieved sigh. "We can't return to this warehouse."

"I know," Killian sighed. "Can't let the police find out where our illegal happenings go down."

Gold chuckled. "And let us keep it that way."

They left the warehouse through different entrances, Gold sliding into his Cadillac. He started to drive home, feeling smug. He was making millions, ran an entire empire, both legally and illegally, and the police, try as they might, could not pin anything on him.

He brushed off his cufflinks, smirking. This was just another day at the office.

* * *

**So if any one is confused, Killian Jones is Kieran Hook. Killian and Gold's backstory will be explained through out the story.**

**Upcoming: David meets Jefferson, Belle definitely has a crush, and Ruby continues to make lewd suggestive comments. **


	2. Aiming and Failing at Crushing

**Thanks so much for CharlotteAshmore for betaing this story. She's been a huge help. **

**Sorry for posting this chapter later than usual. I fell behind in my schedule with the holidays. **

**I re-edited the first chapter, and added little things here and there, so if anyone wants to go back and re-read before reading this chapter, that would be great. I would probably recommend doing that. **

**And moving on to the story...**

* * *

_Killian was sitting at the bar, drinking. It didn't matter that he was underage. He had a fake ID that looked real enough. The bartender of the dingy, little pub he had chosen either didn't care if it was fake, or had more interest in making a coin than catching minors. _

_He took a gulp of his beer, looking around the room. He was alone, a runaway. He had no home, no parents. He was minding his business, when a man walked by. _

_The man was holding a cane, wearing what looked liked an expensive suit. He stopped by Killian's chair, tilting his head. _

"_You're not old enough to be drinking here," the man said, a Scottish lilt to his voice. _

_Killian snorted. "What do you know, old man? I have an ID."_

_The man smirked. "No doubt," he said. "But is it real?"_

_Killian just looked at the man. "Fuck you," he snarled._

_The man chuckled. "And a temper," he mused. "Should be interesting." He sat down in the stool next to Killian's. "Where are your parents?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" Killian asked, looking suspiciously at the man. _

_The man shrugged, his hands folded on the bar. "I can tell a minor when I see one. And you, son, are not old enough to be drinking." He pulled Killian's jug of beer away, and turned to face Killian head on. "So answer me this: Where are your parents? You shouldn't be here."_

_Killian rolled his eyes. "I ran away from home, ok?" He reached for his glass, but the man pushed it farther out of reach. _

"_Why did you do that?" The man asked, softly. _

_Killian shook his head in frustration. "Because my father's a dick, and my mom puts up with his ass, even after he beats her. I didn't want to be around them anymore. Does that answer your question?" Killian asked, harshly. _

_The man sat back, thinking. "It does," he said, simply. "You remind me of my own son," he added. The man stood up, grabbing his cane. He held out his hand. "My name's Mr. Gold."_

_Killian rolled his eyes again, but reached out and shook Gold's hand. "Killian," he responded, gruffly._

_Gold pulled back his hand, eyes blazing with ideas. "Well, Killian. How would you like to work for me?"_

* * *

Belle stopped in at _Granny's _again, Friday morning. She really needed her hot chocolate fix again. And if she was being completely truthful, she wanted to see that man again. The man who's name she had no idea.

She grabbed her cup, and went to sit down. She looked around the diner, but didn't see him. She frowned. Disappointing. She shook herself, and picked up her book from inside her bag. Just because she couldn't speak to that man again, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her novel.

She was in the middle of a chapter when she heard a tapping noise. Then a voice. "Invested in a book again, Miss French?"

Belle quickly looked up and saw him. He was standing in front of the chair across from her, smirking, hands resting on his cane. He still had great hair, Belle noticed, but that was silly. She just saw him yesterday. It wasn't as if his hair could have changed that much.

Belle realized she was sitting there gaping at him. She hurriedly shut her mouth. "You," she said, not knowing what else to say.

His smirked turned into a small grin. "Yes, me." He nodded at the seat across from her. "Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

He nodded himself, sitting. Resting his cane next to him, he leaned against the table. "What are you reading today, Miss French?" She held up her book. "Ah, _Wuthering Heights_," he mused. "I took you more for a _Jane Eyre _girl."

She blushed, smiling. "I already read it," she said, sheepishly. "I adore Charlotte, but I thought I should give the other Bronte sisters a chance."

"So you've taken to reading _Wuthering Heights_. Not the finest work of literature in my opinion, but interesting nonetheless."

She nodded, looking at the book. "Catherine is extremely annoying and too indecisive, and Heathcliff is way too brooding. He's so young that he wants to prove himself to Catherine, when really he should just be with her."

"You don't like brooding?" he asked, folding his hands underneath his chin.

"Not really," she responded.

He smirked. "Well, what about Mr. Rochester? He's older than Jane by twenty years, and yet she seems to have it all figured out."

Belle smiled, shyly. "That is true." She looked steadily at him, into his brown eyes. "But there is something about an older man that's more attractive."

He smirked. "An older man like me, Miss French?"

She blushed again, catching her breath. "Well, I didn't say you," she teased.

He grinned. "You were thinking it though."

Her smiled widened. "So sure of yourself, are you?"

He shrugged. "It comes with my profession."

"And what's that?" Belle asked.

He wagged a finger at her. "If I told you, than I'd have to kill you."

She pursed her lips. "I think you won't tell me, because then I could figure out your name."

He paused. "Well, that is the other reason."

She giggled, making him smile. "You are very mysterious, Mr. 'whatever your name is'. I'm going to crack the code. I'll figure you out, one way or another."

His eyes glinted. "You're so sure of yourself, Miss French?"

She smirked. "Well, it comes with my profession," she teased, throwing his words back at him. She couldn't believe she was teasing and flirting with this man. Normally she was so awkward around men, but there was something about this man that made her feel confident. Maybe it was his own confidence, radiating from him. Maybe it was the steadiness of his eyes, his unflinching gaze that seemed to send a tremor of excitement and mystery coursing through her. Whatever the reason, she felt free in speaking with him. Well, maybe it had to do with that fact that he liked to talk about books. That was always a win in Belle's book.

"And what is your profession?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You didn't tell me, so I don't think it's fair that I should tell you."

He smirked. "Touche, Miss French. I'll give you that one."

"I didn't know we were keeping points," she said.

He sat back in his seat, unlacing his fingers. "With me, you will realize that I always keep score." He said it so softly, that Belle blushed ten shades deeper again. He nodded towards her book. "You don't exactly seem to be liking Emily Bronte's work."

Belle shrugged. "It's all right, just not as good _Jane Eyre_. Jane is a heroine I can appreciate."

"And Mr. Rochester?" he asked, tilting his head.

Belle looked steadily into his eyes. "He's a troubled man, with many secrets."

"Yet," he said, "Mr. Rochester can't help falling for his young governess."

"And she him," Belle said, softly.

"Why is that, do you think?" he asked, staring inquisitively at her.

Belle paused, thinking. She haltingly responded. "He challenges her. Makes her question herself. ...And he is older. That right there brings an appeal to him. Jane was hopeless from the start."

"But he made so many mistakes," he countered.

"That is true," Belle nodded. "But Jane stays strong and leaves when Mr. Rochester's secret comes out."

He smirked. "But she returns to him again, in the end."

Belle paused again. "Because, Jane realizes that Mr. Rochester is her true love. He understands her like no one else."

He stared at her. Belle couldn't quite make out the look. He was looking at her like she was an enigma. He was also looking at her suspiciously. Belle wondered what secrets he was holding. He wasn't ready to trust her yet. Who was this man, so secretive that he couldn't even tell her his name?

He was like Mr. Rochester. Keeping secrets that would only hurt him in the end.

* * *

Mr. Clark nervously entered Gold Enterprises, clutching an envelope filled with money. He'd scrounged through every drop of money in his bank account, trying to get eight thousand dollars over night. He'd barely managed, and had even been forced to dip into the money he had been saving for retirement.

He walked up to the front desk asking for Mr. Gold's office. It was on the tenth floor. Clark tried to catch his breath the entire ride up the elevator. When the doors'dinged_' _open, he was petrified. He hesitantly stepped up to a young woman, with short black hair, at a front desk. Mr. Gold's secretary he presumed.

She glanced up at his approach. "How may I help you?"

Clark gulped. "I'm here to see Mr. Gold."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, nicely.

"N-not exactly. Mr. Gold is expecting me though," Clark stuttered.

"All right. I'll ring him up for you," the secretary said. She called Gold's office asking about Clark. "He says you can go on in," she told Clark, after she set the phone down.

"T-thank you," he stuttered again.

Clark entered Gold's office, terrified out of his mind. His two broken fingers were bandaged, making it difficult to hold onto the envelope. Gold looked up at his entrance.

"Mr. Clark," the Scotsman greeted, pointing at a chair. "Have a seat."

Clark sat down quickly, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Mr. Gold. "Here's your money." Clark handed the envelope over, struggling with his fingers.

Gold lifted an eyebrow. "I wasn't sure if you would get it for me. If I'm being truthful, I had my doubts." He grabbed the envelope, and sifted through the dollar bills. He nodded. "You got it all." He sounded surprised.

"I didn't want to have any other bones broken," Clark said, breathlessly relieved. He had succeeded in his task. "I was pretty desperate."

Gold chuckled. "I can imagine." He nodded at the door. "You're free to go, Mr. Clark. Just remember what I told you: you still have to sell the merchandise I gave you."

Clark nodded, quickly. "I know. I won't forget, Sir." He stood up, practically running towards the door. He stopped abruptly, turning back to Gold. "You know, you're not as scaring in the day, as you are at night."

Gold smirked. "I'm still terrifying, Mr. Clark. You're just on my nice list right now. So I suggest you leave before that changes." Gold looked away, dismissing Clark.

Mr. Clark wasn't about to argue.

* * *

David entered the bar, The Idiot, Friday night. He noticed, for a Friday night, that the bar wasn't filled with many people. It was somewhat run down, probably to help take away any attraction.

He saw Jefferson sitting in a corner near the back, speaking to some other man. He was short and had a beard. The man didn't look too pleased to be speaking with Jefferson.

David recognized Jefferson from the band promotional posters. He wanted to rush over there and demand answers, but he knew that wouldn't help him at all. That would just get his cover blown. He ordered a beer, and sat down at a nearby table. He could hear a little of Jefferson and the other man's conversation.

"I'm telling you, Jeff, I don't want to be a part of any gang," the short man replied.

"Leroy, it isn't a gang. It's an operation. An empire," Jefferson responded.

The man, Leroy, snorted. "Sounds like a gang to me."

Jefferson sighed. "We could use a man like you."

Leroy barked a laugh. "I'm a lowlife drunk, who can't hold a steady job. I have no expertise to give you."

"But you're exactly the type of man to easily take off the grid," Jefferson said, emphatically. "You have no family, no job. We can place you in any undercover mission we might need. No one will miss you."

Leroy crossed his arms. "Just because I don't have a job, doesn't mean I want to get caught up in illegal business."

Jefferson looked like he was wracking his brain for an answer, one to get Leroy to accept. He rubbed his chin, conflict in his eyes. Finally, he came to a decision. He lowered his voice. David had to stretch his ears to hear. "What if I told you, you'll be working for Mr. Gold."

Leroy shrugged. "Never heard of him."

Jefferson sighed. "Of, course you haven't," he muttered. He straightened up in his seat. "Mr. Gold runs a huge law firm, here in Boston. You could work for him."

"Like at his office?" Leroy grumbled.

Jefferson hesitated, then nodded. "Sure, why not? So you won't be working for a criminal gang, like I told you. You'll be working for a lawyer who wouldn't dream of breaking the law. Like I said: an empire. Not a gang."

David wasn't sure if Jefferson was being sarcastic or not, but the news on Mr. Gold was huge. Mr. Gold ran a huge corporation, and was one of the top most sought after lawyers in Boston. David, nor any police officer, would have been surprised if he partook in any criminal business. He had so much power. But there was no evidence to pin anything on him.

For all David knew, Jefferson could have lied to Leroy to get the short man to accept the job. There was no proof that Mr. Gold had anything to do with Jefferson's meeting. For now, David was after Keiran Hook. He knew for sure, that Hook was one of the higher stationed men in the gang.

Leroy hesitated himself, finally sighing. He nodded, and shook the outstretched hand Jefferson offered. "I really do need a job," grumbled Leroy. He stood up, and left the bar.

David walked over and sat in the booth across from Jefferson. The other man looked surprised, not expecting David to sit down.

"Hello," Jefferson said, confused.

David nodded after Leroy. "I couldn't help but overhear you mention a Mr. Gold."

Jefferson eased back in his seat, a weary expression crossing his face. "Yes, but I just said that so Leroy would accept the job."

David frowned. "Damn," he murmured. "That would have been nice job to work for a man like him."

Jefferson raised his hands in a 'what would you have me do' manner. "Sorry, buddy. I've never met the guy."

"So what is it you do, exactly?" David asked.

"I'm a music promoter." Jefferson lifted a flyer out from his back pocket.

David dismissed the piece of paper. "What I meant was, what do you _really _do?"

Jefferson's eyes glinted. "You're not a cop, are you?"

David smiled. "If I was, why would I answer that?"

Jefferson snorted. "That's true." He eyed David, speculating. "Do you have any special skills?"

"Is this a job interview?" David asked.

Jefferson winked. "Not quite, but answer the question anyway."

David sighed. "Right now I'm unemployed," he said. "I got fired from my job for selling illegal contraband."

"Where did you work?" Jefferson asked curiously, crossing his arms.

"At an electronics store."

Jefferson quirked an eyebrow. "Like _The 40 year Old Virgin_?"

David paused. "Uh, yeah. Like that."

Jefferson looked immensely more interested then. "Did you sell off brands or illegal pieces of computers, or something?"

David nodded. "Yes, both actually."

Jefferson pursed his lips, squinting at David. "You looked too clean cut to be doing something illegal."

David spread his arms wide. "That's why I'm the perfect candidate. I'm unsuspecting."

Jefferson paused, thinking. Finally he snapped his fingers, and pulled out a pen and notebook from his jacket. He wrote something down. David saw that it was an address. Jefferson ripped off the piece of paper, handing it over.

"Show up there, next Wednesday," Jefferson pointed at the address. "I need to speak with my boss, before I can give unapproved jobs away."

David nodded, pocketing the paper. "I'll be there."

The both nodded at each other, David standing up. He left the bar, breathing a sigh of relief. The plan worked. He had a way in.

And Jefferson...well, he wasn't as good at detecting lies as Killian had said.

* * *

Monday morning came sooner than Belle expected.

She spent the whole weekend reading, looking over Hook's case file again, and over analyzing about the man from the diner.

When she stepped into the precinct, she noticed Ruby immediately. She was chewing her red cinnamon gum again, yawning between chews. Belle took off her jacket, sitting down.

"You look miserable," Belle commented.

Ruby yawned, revealing more of the inside of Ruby's mouth than Belle wished to see. "Long night," was all she said.

"Doing what?" Belle asked, innocently, setting her desk up. Ruby shot her a pointed look. Belle giggled. "Ah, that kind of night."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, _that _kind of night."

"Who is he?" Belle asked, sharpening her pencil.

Ruby sighed. "His name's Victor. Jackass left me in the morning."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad," Belle said. "You look tired enough. I'm sure it must have been a pleasant evening," Belle smiled, teasing.

Ruby snorted. "Pleasant evening, sure. Morning? Crappy. He left through the window, Belle."

Belle's eyes widened. "Oh." She paused. "That would be crappy."

"Thank you!" Ruby exclaimed. "Emma didn't seem to understand that when I was telling her a few minutes ago."

Belle hesitated. "Were you telling her, or complaining to her? Because there is a difference, Rubes."

"Telling!" Ruby also exclaimed. She paused, thinking. "Or was I complaining?" She asked herself softly.

Belle shook her head, grinning. Before she could set out another case file, Emma came walking up.

"Meeting in Captain Mills's office," she said. "It looks like David might have an in into Hook's gang."

That perked Ruby up. She shot up, rushing to the office. Belle followed after, more slowly in her heels and skirt.

Regina was standing behind her desk, arms folded. Like before, the only ones in the room were Emma, Ruby, Belle, and David, other than Regina.

Captain Mills nodded at David. "Good work, Nolan," she praised.

"Does this mean he's found a way into Hook's circle?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

"Not quite," Regina said.

Emma elaborated, at Belle and Ruby's confused frowns. "Jefferson gave David an address to meet up at on Wednesday, at some warehouse down by the docks."

"So I might have an in," David added. "We'll have to see."

"One thing that was disturbing though," Regina said, "was the mention of Mr. Gold."

"Who's Mr. Gold?" Belle asked.

Emma snorted. "Only the richest man in Boston. He owns Gold Enterprises, a colossal empire, and he's a ruthless lawyer to boot. That man could get away with murder and no one would know about it."

Regina sighed. "That's why he's so difficult to pin down, but Jefferson _did_ mention to another man, that if he accepted a job offer, he would be working for Mr. Gold."

"Do we know that for a fact?" Ruby asked.

Emma sighed. "No, we don't."

David cleared his throat. "Jefferson told me that Mr. Gold's name was just a cover to get the other man to accept the job. So, we don't know if Mr. Gold is in on anything."

"What does he look like, this Mr. Gold?" Belle asked. Regina typed into her computer, turning it around for Belle to see.

But Belle wished she hadn't seen anything. Belle's breath was caught in her throat. She recognized Mr. Gold... because he was the man she had been crushing over for the entire weekend.

Ruby shot her a confused look, on hearing Belle's gasp. Belle shook her head, not answering Ruby's silent question.

"But right now," Regina was speaking, "Mr. Gold isn't our priority. Hook is."

"But you don't think," Ruby asked, "that Mr. Gold is the one Hook is working for?"

"Why would you guess that, Lucas?" Regina asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Because Emma mentioned how she couldn't believe that Hook was the leader. How he wasn't smart enough. If Mr. Gold owns an empire, surely he's smart enough to be the leader of a gang."

Belle wished that Ruby would stop talking. She didn't want to think that way about the man she spent time with discussing books. The man she was most assuredly crushing on. Not that Belle thought they were in a relationship. Clearly they weren't. But, in those two conversations, Belle could not stop thinking about him. He was a mystery waiting to be uncovered. Clearly that mystery was turning into reality.

But now, Belle realized, the entire time she was gushing over books, and falling out of chairs, she was doing it in front of a billion dollar man...who owned an empire...and might be a part of illegal business. That really was not what Belle wanted to hear.

Regina tilted her head. "Gold is smart enough, sure. But we have no proof, so it's not worth wasting time on speculating. We know Hook's a threat. We're going after him." She looked around at all the people in the room. "Is everyone clear on that?"

Belle, Ruby, Emma, and David nodded. Regina also nodded. "Then everyone's dismissed." She turned to David. "Good luck, Wednesday night."

Everyone left Regina's office. Ruby was talking excitedly, but Belle kept her head hung low. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

So much for having crushes.

* * *

Gold was at work, in his extremely nice elegant office, at Gold Enterprises. He was working on a thievery case. Some idiot decided to rob a bank, and Gold was the defense attorney building a case for the man.

He dropped his pen down with a sigh, settling back in his seat. He enjoyed being a lawyer, though not exactly a defense attorney. He would have much preferred prosecuting men in an instant. Some would call him a hypocrite for wanting to put men away for doing things he surely did once or twice before in his life, but he never really did care what others thought. Knowing why these men committed crimes, would make it easier to send them to jail. It would also make it easier to not have to deal with as much competition. If they were in prison, Gold would be able to run his empire more smoothly.

He had just picked up his pen when his intercom buzzed. He pushed the button, saying, "What, Miss Blanchard? I have work to do."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Gold," Miss Blanchard, his secretary stuttered, "but your wife his here to see you."

He rolled his eyes. "My _ex_-wife, Miss Blanchard."

"I'm sorry, Sir," she repeated. "Your ex-wife. She's very adamant to see you."

He sighed, grumbling under his breath. "Send her in."

His door opened, and Milah, his _ex_-wife, entered the room. She was blazing with fury, holding a folder. She slammed it down on his desk.

"So good to see you too, Milah," Gold said, sarcastically.

"I just came by to make sure you knew when our court hearing was," she said, lifting her chin haughtily. She opened the folder, revealing the date of the hearing.

"So we can get this bloody divorce on the way, no doubt," he muttered, lifting his pen to make notes on the case he was working on.

She gabbed the pen from his hand. He lifted an eyebrow, glancing up calmly. Milah threw the pen to the ground. "You never seem to have the ability to listen to what I have to say," she seethed.

Gold stood up, grabbing his cane. He walked around his desk to pick up his pen. "I'm not listening to you because I already know when it is. May 10th, at nine in the morning. I'm a lawyer after all, dearie. I can remember dates."

Milah snorted. "You never seemed to remember my birthday, or our anniversary."

Gold chuckled, and scoffed at the same time. "Oh, it's not that I didn't remember, Milah. I just never wanted to partake in any celebrations with you. They're so tedious." He sat back down.

Milah's eyes widened in outrage. "You son of a bitch. We're getting this divorce because you had the audacity to sleep with your other secretary. Cora, was her name?"

Gold's lips thinned. "I only did that, after you slept with your pool boy. Phil was his name, if I'm correct." He paused, tilting his head, lifting his pen again to get back to work. "I never knew what you saw in him. I mean, he cleaned _pools_ for a living."

Milah sneered. "Well, at least he paid attention me. _And_ didn't drive our son away."

Gold froze. Mentioning his son was a low blow. "Neal left of his own accord. I did nothing," he tried to say calmly.

Milah scoffed. "Please, Mason. You were so overbearing, and controlling. Neal felt stifled, so he ran away."

Gold squinted at Milah. "Well, what about you, dear wife? You were so jacked up on a bottle of...well...anything, really, that you never paid any attention to the needs of our son." He threw his pen down. "You were too focused on fucking the help, and drinking your sorrows away, that you never gave a rat's arse about Neal."

Milah flushed, closing her hands into fists. "Don't think this is all my fault, Mason."

"I never said I did." Gold closed his eyes. "I know I've made mistakes." He opened his eyes, blinking. "But don't come into _my_ office accusing me of something that was _both_ our faults." He nodded at the folder. "I know when our hearing is, _wife_. Now get the fuck out of my office."

Milah scowled, grabbing the folder. "Don't be late," she muttered, walking to the door.

Gold snorted. "I never am, dearie. You're the one that can't seem to be punctual."

Milah rolled her eyes. "I've gotten better."

"Yes," Gold nodded. "It must be the pool boy. He's had such a great influence on you." He was clearly being sarcastic.

Milah looked ready to punch Gold in the face. "Just be there, and we can get this damn divorce done with."

"With pleasure," Gold said, as Milah left the room.

He finally could get back to work, but his soon to be ex-wife rattled him up. She actually made him think of the young Miss French he met Thursday, and had the pleasure of speaking to again Friday morning. He wasn't able to stop by the diner this morning, having an early meeting.

Miss French and Milah were nothing alike, only both having brown hair, but the thought of his wife, reminded him of Miss French. Both his ex-wife and Miss French intrigued him the minute he met them. But Miss French seemed sweet, and a little naive. Innocent, more like. Nothing like Milah. He had enjoyed speaking to Belle about books. Her eyes lit up, and her whole body exuded happiness. He had never seen anyone so passionate about books before. It was a very entertaining sight.

Of course, he couldn't deny that Miss French was a beautiful young woman. Way to beautiful for someone like him. He was also way too old for her, being over twenty years her senior, he guessed. She hadn't told him her age, but she looked young. Gold rolled his eyes at his fancies. Miss French was a beautiful woman who made discussing books fun. That was all. He had not looked into Miss French's life, though he had the resources. He respected her privacy, as she respected his. Though she did say she would 'crack the code.' That made him smile. She was a funny little thing.

However, he would never drag a woman like her into his world. They were too far and separate, but he was looking forward to speaking to her again.

About books, of course.

* * *

Belle stopped by at _Granny's _again, slightly hoping _he _wouldn't be there, and yet, really hoping he would be._ Mr. Mason Gold_, she reminded herself. She knew his name now, not that she wanted to.

She wasn't going to tell him that she knew who he was. She would have to tell him her job, because of it. If Mr. Gold was a possible criminal, she couldn't well tell him she was a detective.

She entered the diner, glancing around. Her breath quickened when she saw him, sitting at a back table, reading again. She quickly ordered her hot chocolate, hoping he wouldn't see her. But the book goddesses of Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, and Louisa May Alcott, were not on her side, for Mr. Gold raised his eyes at that moment, spotting her.

_Crap_, she thought. She hesitantly smiled, grabbing her drink. He indicated for her to step over to his table with a nod. Belle obliged.

Her high heels clacked on the tile floors, as she walked to stand behind the chair across from him. "Mr, G- uh, 'whatever your name is,'" she quickly corrected. He squinted at her, frowning at her slip. "Enjoying your book?"

He didn't question her, thankfully, and smirked, lifting the cover. _Catch 22_, it read. "Immensely," he said, nodding at the chair in front of her. "Care to sit down?"

She hesitated. "Sure." She dropped her bag next to her, folding her hands on the table.

"How are you today, Miss French? Your mysterious job still going all right?"

She blushed, trying to smile. "Yes, and yours?"

He grinned. "Still as complicated as ever."

The comment made her giggle. Being in his presence made her feel more comfortable again. She had overanalyzed too much. He obviously didn't know that she knew who he was. Under other circumstances she would have told him. With the threat of him being a possible criminal, she was hesitant. She could have told him that she happened to stumble across his name through innocent situations, but Belle knew she couldn't do that. Better for her not to mention it at all, lest she slip up.

Gold held up his book. "Have you read it before?"

"Yes, for school," Belle responded. "Paradoxical situations are very interesting."

He tilted the cover in his direction. "I happen to enjoy putting people into paradoxical situations that they can't escape." He was teasing, Belle could tell. But it made her wonder if he was referencing his possible criminal past. She shook herself, smiling at his comment.

"I'm sure you do," she finally said. "A powerful man like you could easily make it difficult for a person to escape your clutches." She smiled to let him know she was teasing back.

"Who said I was powerful?" His eyes glinted.

She nodded at his clothes. "Your suit..and the way you hold yourself. You're clearly a powerful man."

He smirked. "That I am, Miss French."

"You still wont tell me your name, though?" she asked, tilting her head, mock pouting.

He chuckled. "Not yet, dearie. You still have to earn it."

"I'll keep trying," she said, confidently. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later."

"That would imply you want to see me again," he grinned.

Belle blushed again. "Maybe. I like talking to you about books. It's the highlight of my day." She absolutely meant that. Despite her confusion over his profession, Mr. Gold still intrigued her.

He smiled. "And for me as well," he murmured.

She shook her head. "You don't mean that."

"I do," he said, simply.

Belle smiled herself. She moved her eyes behind Mr. Gold's head and saw a clock. She noted the time, jumping up. "I have to get to work," she said, quickly, picking up her bag. "I'll be late."

He leaned back, looking up at her. "We don't want that. Good day, Miss French."

She nodded. "Have a nice day," she responded. Before she turned to leave, she hurriedly asked, "Will you be here tomorrow morning? I noticed you weren't here yesterday." She sheepishly glanced at her feet.

He smirked at her admission. "I will be. I wouldn't want to miss our morning discussions. I'd hate the thought of you going to someone else to discuss books."

She giggled. "I have no one else. Just you." With those words, she quickly left the diner, trying to walk as fast as she could in her high heeled shoes.

* * *

**I love writing Gold and Belle's conversations. They're so much fun. **

**Also, Phil, they pool boy Milah slept with, is Phillip. I couldn't have it be Hook since Hook works for Gold and is kind of like a son to him, so poor Phillip became the pool boy instead. But hey, at least he's good looking. ;)**

**Upcoming: more into Killian's and Gold's backstory, David moves farther into the criminal world, and Belle decides to get a furry friend. **


	3. Pseudonym Names from Sixties Sitcoms

**I'm a little late on this chapter, sorry for that. It wasn't flowing as well as past chapters I've written. Also, I'll be starting classes next week (college, sigh), so I might not have as much time to write, especially writing two stories, but I'll try my best to update regularly. **

**Again thanks to CharlotteAshmore for editing this chapter.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

Belle, after she left work, went to see her father. It had been awhile since they'd spoken, both busy with work. She opened the door of his little flower shop, _Game of Thorns_, to see one of his workers at the register. She figured her father was working in his office, managing the shop and money.

She followed a back door, to her father's office, and saw that he was where she expected him to be. Moe, her father, had his head bent over a pad of paper, jotting some things down.

"Hi, Papa," Belle announced, entering the room.

Her father looked up, a smile on his face at seeing his daughter. "Belle!" he exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting you to show up any time soon. You probably have better things to do than spend time with your old man."

Belle walked to a seat facing Moe's desk, and clasped her hands in her lap, after sitting down. "Why would you say that, Papa? I love spending time with you." She smiled after he laughed at her comment.

"Oh, Belle. Always so diplomatic," Moe said, pointing a pencil at her. "You take after your mother."

Belle's smile dimmed a little at the thought of her mother. It had been three years since she'd passed away from breast cancer. Belle tried not think of her mom too much, not liking to remember the pain of her death.

Moe sat back in his seat, grimacing. "I'm sorry, Belle. I shouldn't have mentioned her."

Belle waved a hand. "It's all right, Papa. You were trying to be nice. I miss her," Belle said, softly.

Moe became grim. "Me too, dear. She would be scolding me right now for upsetting you."

Belle smiled again at her father's words. "That's true. She was one to speak her mind."

Moe folded his hands beneath his chin. "What brings you here to see me?"

Belle shrugged. "I just missed you. It's been a few weeks since we last spoke. I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Same old, same old. Owing people money like I always do," he muttered.

Belle frowned. "You owe people money? What for?"

Moe dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Belle. Just getting loans for the shop. I have to repay them."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with you owing money, Papa," Belle said, concerned. "How much?"

"Just a couple thousand dollars," Moe responded.

Belle's eyes widened. "A couple_ thousand _dollars? Papa, that's not exactly something to be so nonchalant over."

Moe pointed at her. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would be worried. It's my problem, Belle. I don't want you carrying my burdens."

Belle sighed. "I know, Papa, but you're still my dad, and I worry for you."

Moe's eyes softened. "I appreciate that, Belle, but I can handle my financial issues myself."

Belle slumped her shoulders. "All right. I'll leave you alone on that."

"Thank you," Moe said. "Now, what's been going on with you?"

Belle hesitated, deciding not to mention Mr. Gold to her father. He didn't need to know about her love life, or lack thereof. It always made him uncomfortable, and Belle didn't think telling him about her flirting sessions with a possible criminal would make him feel any better. Omission was always best with her Papa. "You know, same old, same old," she said, repeating his expression. "Trying to crack down on crime bosses, and all that jazz." She smiled, teasing, especially after her father laughed.

"Just another day at the office, huh?" Moe settled back against his seat.

Belle shrugged, innocently. "A person's got to do what a person's got to do."

Moe nodded, agreeing. "That's my little girl. Trying to save the world."

Belle ducked her head, embarrassed by his praise. "Oh," she looked back up remembering something, "I was going to tell you Papa, that I've decided to get a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yeah," Belle nodded. "It gets a little lonely living by myself, and I could do with some company."

"You could always come back and live with your old man," Moe said, trying to help.

Belle laughed, patting her father's hand. "Papa, I love you, but I'm a grown up now. I can't live with you anymore."

Moe chuckled. "I know. Thought I would just offer."

Belle patted his hand again, and stood up. "I should be getting home. I have some reading to get to."

"You're going to choose reading over your father?" Moe pretended to sound affronted.

Belle laughed. "Well, you know how much I love to read."

"That I do," Moe nodded. As Belle headed to the door, Moe called out, causing Belle to look back. "And grownups don't call themselves grownups, Belle. We refer to ourselves as adults."

Belle laughed again. "Ok, Papa, duly noted." She left the room, shaking her head at her father's antics. Her papa was an interesting man, though one she worried about. She thought of his words, about owing people money. Belle knew that her Papa wasn't the most responsible when it came to financial means, but she told herself not to get too concerned.

After all, her father _was_ an adult.

* * *

On Wednesday night, David arrived at the harbor, gripping the piece of paper Jefferson had written the address on. The detective got out of the car, slowly walking to a cannery where a supposed meeting was going to take place. He had a hidden recorder on him, but lacked any communication with his commanding officers. It was too much of a risk bringing many items with him. He essentially had to go in blind and alone.

He knocked on the door, and Jefferson answered. David was expecting more of a secret code to be asked for, or questions to be answered, but all Jefferson did was look him up and down, and nod for David to enter.

Once he was in the cannery, David saw two other men, milling around. One of them was the man named Leroy, he had seen at the bar Friday night.

Jefferson indicated with a hand for David to join the other men in the middle of the room. Once he did that, Jefferson nodded, and clapped his hands. He stood in front of all three men, demanding attention.

"All right, men. I have asked you here to see if I can trust you."

"Trust us for what?" Leroy grumbled.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Leroy, you know what. All of you," he roamed his eyes over the men, "have been a part of something fishy in your past lives. My boss is looking for more men to expand his empire, and you three are perfect candidates."

"But you said I wouldn't be a part of any gangs," Leroy demanded.

Jefferson rolled his eyes again. "I lied," he said, simply. David quietly snorted, while Jefferson resumed speaking. "Anyway, I need to know if I can trust you. Make sure none of you are cops and such," as he said that, his eyes locked with David's.

David didn't move a muscle on his face, trying his best to look innocent.

"I need to know," Jefferson said, "if you men are ready to be a part of something big. An empire isn't something to be messed with."

"What benefits do we get from this?" the third guy asked.

"What benefits?" Jefferson asked, clasping his hands. "The benefits, John, are for you to learn to shut up when I'm speaking." The man, John, flushed. Jefferson cleared his throat, and straightened his vest. "The benefits, John," he repeated in a more amiable tone, "are safety. Become a part of Hook's empire and you'll never have to fear for food or shelter or money again." Jefferson pointed a finger at each man individually. "And all you men have to do, is a little questionable business for Hook. Do as he and I say, and there will be no problem."

"Are we ever going to meet Hook?" David asked.

Jefferson frowned. "Eventually." He tilted his head. "I just realized that I never asked you for your name."

"James," the detective said. David guessed that the protocol for joining the mob didn't include much insight into a person's record.

Jefferson nodded. "James. Eventually, if you agree to our terms and rules, then you will meet Hook. Of course, after you've proven yourself."

"And how do we do that?" Leroy asked.

"When the time comes, I'll let you know," Jefferson said, ominously. David had to resist the urge to chuckle. This meeting felt much like a fraternity hazing. He was surprised when he didn't have a black bag tied over his head, and men standing around candle light, in middle aged robes, chanting. "If this sounds like an interesting proposition for you, let me know. Just don't go bragging to the cops of what you've seen here today. It won't be pleasant for you if you do." Jefferson stepped up closer to David, ignoring the other two men.

"So, James," Jefferson said, wrapping an arm around David's shoulder, "you are an intriguing fellow."

David cleared his throat. "Why do you say that?"

Jefferson frowned. "I'm half convinced that you are a cop, trying to infiltrate the organization I'm a part of."

"If that were the case," David responded, "then why would you tell me that you are seemingly disreputable organization?. If I was a cop, then I would have enough evidence to convict you."

Jefferson squeezed David's shoulder. "No you don't. If you are truly interested in joining our gang, than we better not find out that you are a police officer. It wouldn't end well for you." He patted David's arm. "And besides, I'm not the one you would want. Any idiot would know to go after Hook. I'm just a decoy."

David nodded. "You're right." He stepped out from under Jefferson's arm. "But, I'm not a detective. I'm just a guy who is fascinated by the dark side of life. I would love to make a lot of money, in a short amount of time, and something tells me that joining this particular organization will make that happen."

Jefferson smirked. "If you _are _a cop, then hopefully you're a corrupt one. If not..." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. We need more men, and you seem qualified." He pointed a finger David, lowering his eyes threateningly. "But don't think you can try to get one over on us. We already have one of our own working under the nose of a captain at one of your stations."

David stopped cold in his tracks. He'd assumed that Hook was capable of something as shady as placing one of his men to infiltrate their team, and go undercover as a police officer. The only problem was, suspicion was now confirmed. David just didn't have a clue as to who it could be.

David snapped back to the present, and shook his mind clear of his troubling thoughts. "You have a mole," was all he said.

Jefferson nodded. "Yep. So don't think you can be one either." He reached and grabbed David's hand to shake it. "Welcome aboard, James. I like you, so don't do anything stupid." He pulled his hand away. "I really do hope you're not a cop." With that, Jefferson dismissed David, going to speak with Leroy and John.

David felt like his mind had just been shaken loose and left to rattle around feebly within his skull. He had to figure out who the mole was, and try not to worry that his cover could be blown before he could find real evidence to convict this gang. David knew though, that nothing was as easy as it sounded.

And none of this sounded easy.

* * *

Killian hated detective work.

He would have much preferred helping Gold plan their next mission, than sit in a conference on how to proceed detecting criminals. He was a criminal. He didn't need to know how to catch one.

Gold, however, wanted to make sure he was in secure position with the police. Ergo, send in Killian to be a mole, and gather information. So far, he had nothing. Knowing Captain Mills though, Killian figured she had a plan of some sort, he just didn't know what. He and the Captain weren't exactly on good terms after he obtained illegal evidence in a case. He had been on probation for a little while, and Gold had been pissed.

Now, though, Killian was finally starting to get back into the Captain's good graces. Just not enough to be let in on any secret plans, he guessed. He was essentially sent back to the bottom of the food chain.

Gold had _really _been pissed when that happened.

Killian kind of screwed up the older man's plan. Thankfully for Killian, Gold viewed him as a son. Being fired was never an option.

Killian was flipping a pen between his fingers, listening to the man up front, Graham, drone on about finding evidence to convict a criminal, when Killian saw the cute blonde Lieutenant pass by the window. Killian stood up from his chair, ignoring the scowl Graham sent his way, and followed after Emma Swan.

"Lieutenant Swan," he called, eliciting said woman to turn around. She scowled herself when she saw Killian, gripping her mug tighter in her hand.

Emma sighed. "What do you want, Jones? If you think I'm going to sleep with you, then you are surely barking up the wrong tree. Don't ask again."

He smirked, spreading his arms wide. "What can I say? I'm a dog."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, and a smelly one at that." She started to walk away, when she turned back, pointing a finger. "And I'm your Lieutenant by the way. Don't speak to me like we're equals."

Killian pouted, mocking. "Your little assistants sure speak to you like you're equals." He nodded in the direction of Ruby and Belle's desks.

Emma smirked. "Yeah, because I actually like them, and they know their place." She eyed Killian up and down, disapprovingly. "Unlike some people," she muttered, walking away.

Killian remained standing in the hallway, smiling. Gold wouldn't like him spending his time flirting with blondes, but a guy had to find some entertainment in his boring job.

At that moment, Killian's phone rang, signaling it was Jefferson. He answered the cell, snapping, "What?"

"Don't get testy with me, Jones. Was a certain blonde ignoring you again?" Jefferson chuckled on the other end. Jefferson knew not to call Killian by his pseudonym name, Hook. Killian knew his phone wasn't wired, as there was no suspicion linking him to anything, but one could never be too careful.

Killian rolled his eyes, easing into the conversation. Jefferson wasn't one to take things too seriously. "She knows she can only resist so long," Killian teased, then sobering in an instant. He lowered his voice, walking into a stairwell, not to be overheard. "How did last night go?"

"Just fine," Jefferson responded. "Two of the men seem really promising."

Killian snorted. "That means that they're lowlife drunks, doesn't it?"

Jefferson chuckled. "Would you have it any other way?"

Killian smirked. "Not at all."

Jefferson hesitated. "There is another man that I'm not so sure about."

Killian straightened up, frowning at Jefferson's tone of voice. "What do you mean?"

The other man sighed. "I think it's a cop, trying to infiltrate us."

Killian gritted his teeth. "Like a mole?"

"Yeah," responded Jefferson. "He's interesting though. I can't quite tell, but I know he didn't tell me his real name, so he'll be difficult to track down. Unless of course, you're into doing some forensic work, and wanting to ID this guy."

Killian pursed his lips. "A cop in our midst could be fun. Trying to break him down, until he decides not to be a cop any longer. Of course, you know not to mention who I really am. I don't want this guy to find out."

"I know, Jones. I imagine that would be weird to find out you work with the guy. Talk about awkward," Jefferson sounded way too pleased with the scenario.

"We try to kind this guy," Killian growled, "before he finds me."

Jefferson laughed. "Oh I know. Let's go catch a rat."

* * *

Killian met Gold at a nice little restaurant downtown, one off the beaten path, after work. The older man already had his hands resting atop the handle of his cane, sitting properly in his seat.

Killian internally rolled his eyes. No slacking for the boss. Nothing but the most respectable posture imaginable.

Gold nodded at Killian when he entered, signaling for the younger man to sit.

"Punctuality is key, Mr. Jones," Gold murmured. "I expect you to be more so in the future."

Killian glanced down at his watch to see he was a few minutes past the time they'd agreed to meet up. Now he did roll his eyes, sighing. "You know, old man, you are way too much a stickler for details. Can't you lighten up? I'm only three minutes late."

Gold folded a napkin over his lap, still being the picture of power. "No, I can't lighten up, Killian. That's not the way I do things," he smirked, flipping a lock of hair away from his eye with one finger.

Killian snorted. "I know. You really need to get that stick out of your arse before it becomes permanently lodged up there."

Gold's lips twitched, not enough to actually smile. "And you need to wipe that pompous smirk off your face before it becomes unflattering. It will, dearie. The women will only love it for so long."

Killian chuckled. "What do you know about women, Gold? You're getting a divorce, remember? It doesn't seem to me like you're an expert."

"Unlike you?" Gold raised one eyebrow.

Killian spread his arms wide. "Well, you said it."

Gold finally chuckled, letting go of his firm, serious mask. "That I did," he murmured. Being Mr. Gold though, he'd had enough of small talk, and wanted to get down to business. "How did Jefferson fare last evening?"

"He did all right," Killian said. "You know Jefferson, flamboyant all." Killian frowned. "Though he did mention a potential cop in our midst."

Gold's hand halted midair before he could take a sip from his glass. "A police officer?" Killian nodded. "Do we know who it is?"

Killian shook his head. "Not yet, but Jefferson thinks we should have fun first."

Gold sighed. "Of course, he does. What does he want to happen? Get the officer to confess that he's a cop by beating him and turn him to our side?" Killian just pointedly looked at Gold. The older man sighed again. "Of course," he repeated.

"I know," Killian replied. "Sounds fun."

Gold scoffed, shaking his head. "You two are demented."

The younger man tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "And what are you?"

Gold steadily looked at him. "Your worst nightmare," he said, softly.

Killian laughed. "I know, old man. Don't get on your bad side. I've heard it before."

"So don't forget it," Gold responded. Just then, a man hesitantly approached their table, clinging onto his baseball cap. "Ah, there you are, Anthony," Gold greeted the man.

Killian rolled his eyes, knowing that Gold was conducting more of his 'business.' The man, Anthony, sat down at the table, closer to Killian than Gold, he observed.

"M-Mr. Gold," Anthony stuttered, nodding.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Nelson?" Gold asked the stuttering man. "I presume you're here to ask for money."

Anthony nodded, desperately. "My shop isn't making as much money anymore, and the bank wont send me a loan for fear I won't be able to pay it back."

Gold rested his hands underneath his chin. "And what makes you think I would give you money? Shouldn't I be worried that you won't pay me back?"

Killian flitted his eyes back and forth between Gold and Anthony. He had never really seen Gold make a transaction before. Killian wondered why the hell anyone would take money from Gold. He was practically raised by him, and still found the older man intimidating, despite his teasing nature with him. Didn't these men know that they would be screwed over ten ways to Sunday by asking for money from Gold as compared to a bank? But that was what Killian enjoyed so much about his mentor. Gold was ruthless.

Anthony gripped his cap tighter between his hands. "I know that if I'm given the money, I can repay it. I just need to be given the chance," he pleaded.

Gold pursed his lips. "I _can _give you the chance, Mr. Nelson, but first I need to know what I'll be funding. Something tells me when you called last week, you weren't completely honest with me. Anthony Nelson isn't your real name."

Anthony squirmed in his seat, gulping. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I'm good at detecting lies," Gold replied, softly. "When I asked for your name over the phone, you hesitated in giving it to me. You made it up on the spot. Also because 'Anthony Nelson' is the name of a fictional character on a sixties sitcom." He tilted his head, squinting his eyes. "Now, why would you not want to give your real name? I can't exactly do business with you if can't be honest with me."

Anthony started to sweat, and looked ready to bolt. "B-because I'm worried for my family. I don't want you to hurt them."

Gold frowned, lifting his hands in a question. "Now, why would you think I would hurt your family? You haven't done anything wrong. Unless of course, you _don't_ plan on repaying me, in which, we _will_ have a problem."

Anthony's eyes widened perceptibly. "I want to make a deal with you, Sir. Just give me the money, and I'll pay it back, I promise."

Gold stared hard at the other man, until he finally nodded. "Meet me at my office tomorrow morning, and we'll go over the details."

Anthony grabbed Gold's hand, shaking it quickly. "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

Gold pulled his hand away, gently. "Though, I still want to know why you wont give me your name."

Anthony hesitated. "I...have a daughter, and I don't want her to get caught up in this mess. It would make my life a lot easier, and hers as well, if I didn't tell you my real name."

Gold shrugged. "Fair enough. I can still have you sign under your alias. Doesn't matter to me, just as long as you follow the contract and rules."

Anthony nodded, desperately. "I will," he agreed.

Gold dismissed the man with a nod. "Tomorrow morning," he reminded the man.

"Tomorrow morning," Anthony repeated, standing up, and leaving the restaurant.

Gold turned to look at Killian, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

Killian snorted. "That poor man. He won't know what hit him, until he's made a deal with you."

Gold calmly rested his hands on his cane again, smirking. "I would advise Mr. Nelson to run for his life."

* * *

Gold entered _Granny's _diner the next morning. Despite his utter disapproval of spending time in a diner, much less a diner called _Granny's_, he was pleased that he had decided to take tea that one morning before going to his office. Otherwise he would not have met the beautiful Miss French. Sometimes running late and stopping at the closest eating establishment had its perks.

He didn't bring a book with him today, hoping to speak with Miss French, and not waste his time pretending to read. He smirked when he already saw here in the diner, sipping out of a mug, and reading, like usual.

He ordered tea, and walked to stand behind the chair across from Miss French. He cleared his throat when she didn't look up, smirking even more when she blushed at seeing him.

"Mind if I sit, Miss French?" He pointed at the chair.

She quickly waved a hand in the direction of the seat. "Of course...have a seat."

He settled down, resting his cane against the table, and folded his hands underneath his chin. "How are you today?"

She smiled a little, hesitantly. "I'm fine, like usual. Nothing really big happening," she said, sheepishly.

He frowned. "That's too bad. A young woman like you should be out having adventures and experiencing life."

She blushed again, which made him smirk _even _more. But instead of taking on the shy kitten approach, she decided to tease him, and looked indignant. "I'll have you know, Mr. ..." She broke off. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Mr...?" Gold asked, folding his arms, and leaning back in his seat.

"Well, I _still_ don't know your name, so I get caught up trying to call you something," she replied. Gold, of course, had no idea she just lied to him. What he also didn't know, was that she _hated_ lying to him.

"How about this, Miss French. You come out to dinner with me next Saturday night, and I'll tell you my name." Gold didn't exactly know why he'd just asked Miss French out on a date. He did find her beautiful, and fascinating to speak with. He figured, with his divorce coming up, he would take more chances. He was a man that never played by the rules, and the thought of taking Miss French out on a date, brought him immense pleasure. He also wanted to tell her his name. It wasn't as if he was keeping it from her for any particular reason, mostly because he enjoyed teasing her. He had meant it though when he told her that names mean power.

But Miss French seemed too sweet to want to control him. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He also just wanted to go out on a date with a beautiful woman, but that was beside the point.

Belle's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, not expecting Gold to say what he'd said...but Mr. Gold _had_ been right in saying she didn't live enough. She wanted to do something she normally wouldn't do, and who better to do it with, than a man that intrigued her, and piqued her curiosity.

While Belle was analyzing so much in her mind, she forgot to answer Mr. Gold right away. His smirk started to slip, when she didn't give a response.

"You don't have to, of course," Gold murmured, his eyes hardening a little.

Belle shook herself from her mind funk, and quickly shook her head. "No!" Belle exclaimed, disagreeing with him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "No, you don't want to go on a date with me?"

Belle shook her head again, wanting to slap herself. "No, I meant I'm not agreeing with _not_ going on a date with you." He frowned, looking confused. Belle really wanted to slap herself.

"I'm a smart man, Miss French, but you're not making clear sense." Gold moved in his seat, trying to get comfortable. "Let's try this again. Miss French, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Belle took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

Gold nodded, smirking. "Are you sure? You don't even know my name. How can you trust me?"

Belle giggled at his teasing tone. "Well, you'll tell me your name on our date. Then I'll know if I can trust you or not."

Gold glanced around the diner, not quite sneering. "I'll take you somewhere better than this."

"What, you don't like the diner?" Belle pursed her own lips, teasing him back.

He eyed the paper tablecloth with disapproval. "It's not exactly the most elegant of places, with plastic silverware and overpriced lasagna."

Belle shook her head. "I met you here,_ and _you were here before I was."

"That is true," Gold acknowledged. "But the only reason I stopped in here was because I was a little behind schedule, and it's very close by to where I work."

Belle propped her chin in a hand. "And where's that?"

He paused, pointing a finger at her. "Ah, you'll just have to find out on our date, next Saturday night."

She sighed, dropping her hand. "Fine. But I was going to tell you off earlier and let you know that I live my life plenty."

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you?" He said it very softly.

That drew Belle up, and she hesitated. "...Well, yes. I have a lot of adventure with my job...and I'm getting a cat!" She added, proudly, not knowing what else to say.

He chuckled. "Now, how can I argue with that?"

Belle harrumphed, nodding her head. "You can't, that's what."

"I must say, Miss French, that I'm truly enjoying your braver, more teasing side. It's refreshing from all the blushing you do." Of course, at that moment, Belle blushed, but Gold wasn't complaining. Her blush was simply enticing, and made her more attractive. Though her blush, only showed how young she was. He didn't even know her exact age, but he could tell he was quite a bit older than her. He didn't understand why a young woman, like Miss French, would want to spend an extra amount of time with him. He wasn't exactly in his prime anymore, but if the young woman wanted to spend an evening with him, he wasn't going to complain.

He knew he was attracted to her, and curious about her. He knew he wanted to speak with her for hours. He also knew, that with Miss French, fun was all they could have. He could go on a date, and enjoy it, but once the evening ended he wouldn't be able to tell Miss French who he really was. Nor did he want to.

He was just getting out of a terrible, corrupt marriage. He didn't need another relationship, but he definitely could have fun.

And Miss French could offer him that.

* * *

Belle met Ruby at her desk later that morning, anxiously wanting to talk to her friend.

"Ruby," Belle said, hurriedly rushing to her desk. The other girl glanced up curiously, flipping through a magazine. Belle rolled her eyes at Ruby's lack of focus to her job. "I have a date," Belle quickly said.

Ruby's eyes widened. "You have a date?" She sounded hopeful, yet ludicrous at the same time.

Belle nodded. "I have a date, with Mr. G..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. "You have a date with who?" She leaned forward on her desk, dropping her magazine. "Is it the guy you've been meeting with for your morning chocolate fixes? Discussing books, and all that."

"Yes, that guy." Belle slumped in her seat. "But there's something I have to tell you."

Ruby widened her eyes again, mockingly. "Oooh, sounds serious."

Belle dropped her head, nodding dramatically. "It is."

"Is the world ending?" Ruby asked. "Is the guy actually a pervert? Have you lost your favorite pair of shoes?"

Belle lifted her head from hands, eyeing Ruby. "That doesn't make any sense."

Ruby shrugged, indifferent. "No, you just don't have my superior knowledge to grasp what I am saying."

Belle smiled, rolling her eyes. "Ruby, I'm being serious. I have a problem."

Ruby sobered up. "What's wrong?"

Belle leaned closer to Ruby, lowering her voice. "The man I've been speaking with-,"

Ruby cut her off. "The one you're going on a date with!" Ruby squealed.

Belle waved a hand. "Yes, but you need to know..." She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "I know his name."

"Oh, he finally told you?!" Ruby shook her shoulders, excitedly.

Belle winced. "Not quite. I know his name because Captain Mills told me."

"Huh?" Ruby shot Belle a strange look.

Belle took in another deep breath. "His name is Mason Gold."

Ruby...well, saying she looked shocked was an understatement. "Mason Gold?" Belle nodded, still biting her lip. Ruby continued to gape at her. "Mason Fucking Gold?" Belle winced again, still nodding. Ruby then tried to form words. "H-how?" she stuttered.

"How?" Belle didn't understand the question.

"How did this happen?" Ruby demanded.

Belle sighed, squaring her shoulders. "I just met him at a diner. I never knew who he was until Captain Mills told me." Belle held up her hands at Ruby's shocked expression. "I know what you're probably thinking. How could I agree to go on a date with a possible criminal?"

Ruby shook herself out of her surprise. "That's not what I was thinking. I was just shocked that quiet, studious, little Belle would agree to go on a date with one of Boston's most powerful men... like ever."

Belle frowned. "Not because he might be a criminal?"

"Please, Belle," Ruby said, waving a wand, "you said the word _possible_. We don't know what that man is up to. He might not be a criminal at all, but a respectable, peaceful, lawyer."

Belle's frown deepened. "Did you really just say, 'respectable, peaceful, lawyer?'"

Ruby paused. "Huh, yeah I did."

Belle paused as well, before proceeding to giggle madly. Ruby started laughing as well. The irony of her words were too funny.

Belle finally calmed herself, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, Ruby...," she sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you said yes, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Belle nodded.

Ruby pursed her lips. "Then there is nothing to think about. You'll go on a date with Mr. Big Shot Lawyer, and then he'll bring you back to his mansion, and fuck the virgin right out of you."

Belle's mouth dropped open, as she swatted lightly at Ruby's arm. "Ruby!" Belle exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

Ruby popped a piece of gum in her mouth, shrugging. "Because it's me?" She gave Belle a pointed look. "And you know I'm right."

Belle sat back, blushing. "You don't know that. It's just one date. I didn't agree to have sex with the man."

Ruby raised her eyebrows suggestively. "But, you were wondering what it would be like, weren't you?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "No I wasn't, because some of us can think without our minds in the gutter."

Ruby laughed. "Anyway, Belle, if you are so nervous to go out with him, then why did you say yes?"

Belle paused, thinking. "Because he intrigues me, makes me curious...and he's great at discussing books," she added, sheepishly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, smirking. "You and your books. So where is he taking you? A man with as much money as he has, it better be nice."

"I don't know. Just somewhere better than the diner, he said. He's taking me out next Saturday, so I'll probably see him again before then, to get more details."

Ruby nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Good, because_ I_ expect details."

"I'm not telling you everything, Ruby," Belle said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

Ruby eyed her. "Why the hell not?" Belle shot Ruby a pointed look. The other girl couldn't help but agree, sighing. "Because it's me," Ruby muttered.

Belle nodded, satisfied with that answer. She couldn't help but feel some nerves when thinking of Mason Gold. She had the urge, and desire to go on a date with him, a feeling she never had before. Belle just couldn't believe that a man with as much power as Mason Gold seemed to have, would want to take a lowly, young woman like herself out on a date. She didn't know what he saw in her, but she wasn't going to complain. She really did like talking with him, and wanted to spend more time with him.

It wasn't like she was looking for love or anything. She knew it was good for her to get out more, and experience life, just like Mr. Gold said. He had been right in saying she didn't get out much. She usually sheltered her own self, especially after her mother's death. Mr. Gold was the first person to make her feel confident. Probably because of his own power, Belle felt less shy and sheltered around Mason Gold. It was a nice feeling, and she didn't want to lose it.

Besides, she knew the date would be fun.

And she needed a little fun in her life.

* * *

**If anyone is confused, Moe_ is_ Anthony. The funny thing is, I had no idea that the name Anthony Nelson was a character on the sitcom _I Dream of Jeannie_, and wrote the name coincidently. I just randomly chose the name Anthony and the surname Nelson is my mom's maiden name. CharlotteAshmore pointed that out to me when editing the chapter. Thought that was pretty funny. So I guess Moe's a fan of the show, and it seems Gold has heard of it as well...**

**Upcoming: A secret is confirmed, a date happens, and Moe continues being a fan of sixties sitcoms. **


	4. Digging a Little Deeper

**Sorry I'm so behind in updating. I've been so busy with my school work, and when I do find the time to write, I'm usually pretty tired. For anyone that is wondering though, I will finish this story. Please just be patient.**

**The first scene is a continuation from a flashback scene in chapter two, just in case any one forgot the scene between Gold and Killian, when they first met. **

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

"_So, what is it that you do exactly?" Killian asked, staring incredulously at the older man, Mr. Gold, who was sitting next to him at the bar. _

_Gold smirked. "I run Gold Enterprises."_

_Killian just shook his head, frowning. _

_Gold's eyes widened. "Gold Enterprises? A billion dollar company. I'm a lawyer."_

"_Oh, so that's why I haven't heard of it," Killian muttered, taking a sip of his beer that he had taken back from the older man. "A stodgy, lawyer firm. I'm not exactly in with the law, so to speak. I don't think hiring me is the best idea."_

_Gold chuckled. "Au contraire, Killian. I'm not exactly in with the law myself."_

_Killian hesitated from taking a drink. The glass hovered over his lips. He quirked an eyebrow at Gold. "Who _are_ you?"_

_Gold rested his hands calmly on the bar. "I told you. I'm a lawyer." He paused, shrugging. "Just one with extracurricular activities." _

_Killian eyed the man next to him. "Why would you want someone like me to work for you? I'm only seventeen."_

_Gold swiveled on the stool, to look at Killian head on. "Because the younger you are, the easier it is for me to train you." _

_Killian slammed down his beer in frustration. "To do what? You haven't been exactly forthcoming in your information, old man."_

_Gold lifted an eyebrow, a very arrogant expression. "Haven't I?"_

_Killian stared incredulously at Gold. "No, you haven't." _

_Gold smirked, turning back around in his seat. "Oh, Mr. Jones, you are very amusing. I really would benefit from a man like you."_

"_Didn't you hear?" muttered Killian. "I'm seventeen. I'm not exactly a man, or is your hearing so bad that you've started inventing things."_

_Gold laughed outright. "Like I said, young Killian. I would love to have you work for me. You have sprit, and soon enough, you'll have other men flocking to your side. They'll want to follow you." _

"_Follow me?" Killian asked, confused. "This job isn't like, a way for you to molest me, is it? I've seen movies about priests putting their hands on young choir boys."_

_Gold chuckled again. "No, it's not. Trust me, I have no interest in young boys. I'm married. To a woman."_

"_Didn't stop other men," Killian said into his beer._

_Gold just shook his head in amused exasperation. "All right, since you don't believe me. I partake in different fields. Some legal, others...not as much." He took out a notebook and pen from his jacket pocket, and wrote an address on it. "Come to this restaurant tomorrow, and I'll tell you exactly what I want from you."_

_Killian snorted, grabbing the piece of paper. He threw it straight to the ground. "I'm not showing up at some restaurant, in the middle of nowhere, so you can play godfather to me. I'm not buying it. I'm inclined to think you're just an old, perverted man." Killian stood up, walking towards the door. He paused, when Gold called out to him. _

"_Killian, you're a runaway with no home. Where else are you going to go?" _

_Killian turned around to see Gold sitting at the bar, hands clasped around the handle of his cane. "Why do you want me to work for you?" Killian asked again. _

_Gold steadily looked at him. "Because I see so much potential in you."_

_Killian wavered. His parents had never been proud of him, never thought he would amount to anything. But looking back defiantly at Mr. Gold, Killian couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be something great. In Mr. Gold's expression, Killian received the distinct impression that if he showed up at that restaurant, he would become something better than he had ever imagined. _

_Killian slowly walked back to the bar, and bent down to pick up the piece of paper he had thrown to the ground. When he stood up, he saw that the older man was smirking and looking extremely smug. _

_Killian wanted to know what it would be like to have that much confidence, that much power, that in one look, he could exude that much._

_ He agreed to show up at the restaurant tomorrow._

* * *

After her confession to Ruby about her date with Mason Gold, Belle quickly hurried home after work, her mind in a whirlwind of thoughts. She was excited about her date with Mr. Gold, coming up that Saturday. She was just filled with doubt over whether or not she should tell Lieutenant Swan, or heaven forbid, Captain Mills. Belle was still unsure about Gold's crime affiliation. Belle really didn't want to go on a date with a criminal, but she did want to spend time with a charming, book loving man.

As Belle made her way home, over analyzing too much, she passed by an animal shelter. A picture of a cat and dog were painted on the brick building. Belle kept on saying she was going to get a cat for company, she just forgot about it. Looking at the picture of the cat on the wall, Belle decided the time was better than never. Belle wasn't exactly spontaneous, so just buying a cat without preparing for one was a little outside her comfort zone, but her talk with Ruby about taking chances rang through her head. She entered the animal shelter...and then became the owner of a kitten named, Eyre, after her favorite heroine, Jane Eyre. Looking down into the kitten's eyes, a blue Persian, Belle knew in that moment she needed to be more impulsive. She needed to stop over thinking everything, and live a little.

Buying her new kitten reassured her about her date with Mr. Gold.

She figured going on one date had never hurt anybody.

* * *

Moe French, the following morning, nervously entered the office of Mr. Gold. Moe was practicably trembling, especially when he saw Gold casually leaning in his black, high-back chair, hand's clasped beneath his chin.

Moe gulped when Gold greeted him. "How are you today, Mr... 'Nelson' was it?" Gold's eyes glinted, his smirk prominent.

Moe gulped again. "Uh, uh...I'm fine, thank you. Sir" he added quickly.

Gold waved a hand. "You don't have to call me 'Sir.' Just call me Mr. Gold."

Moe hesitantly nodded. "All right...Mr. Gold."

Gold's smirk eased into a grin. "There, much more casual." He leaned forward in his seat, grabbing several pieces of paper. "How much money do you need, Mr. Nelson?"

"Oh, wow, right into business," Moe said, taken aback.

Gold glanced up from where he had been assembling documents. He smiled, which didn't ease Moe's anxiety any less. The smile was pretty scary. "Of course. I find most of my clients don't like to stay in a business deal with me for any longer than necessary. So yes, let's get right down to business."

Moe shakily raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Ok."

Gold looked expectantly at him. "Money, Mr. Nelson. How much, and what will I be funding?"

"My flower shop, _Game of Thorns_, uh, Mr. Gold. I just need a little bit more money to help keep the shop going. It seems that not as many people are buying flowers lately, with it being summer. Greenhouses are getting in my way," Moe said, haltingly.

Gold waved his fountain pen impatiently. "Yes, but you still haven't told me how much money you need."

Moe shrugged. "However much you can give me."

Gold looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I have a lot of money, Mr. Nelson. Money for _me _won't be the issue. Money for _you_ on the other hand, is a major issue. That _is_ why you're here, in my office, if I am correct?"

Moe nodded, not liking the idea of irritating Mr. Gold. He seemed like the type of man who broke kneecaps in his spare time.

Gold settled back in his seat. "Now, I am going to ask you one more time, Mr. Nelson. How much money do you need?"

Moe speculated, not having a clear idea. He admittedly wasn't the best business man. "Oh, 5,000 dollars for advertising. I need to get people coming into my shop again, and I can't spare that kind of money at the moment. I can't even spare a hundred bucks."

"I'm not an advertising company," Gold replied.

Moe nodded quickly. "I know. That's why I just need the cash. That's all I'm asking for."

Gold chuckled, and moved forward in his seat again. "Clearly you don't want much of my help. And I don't blame you." Gold looked steadily at Moe's face. "I would be scared of myself too."

Moe quirked his lips hesitantly, just wanting to get the loan and leave. "So do we have a deal?"

Gold just stared for a few minutes, finally nodding, picking up his pen. "We'll go through the paperwork, and you'll soon have an extra 5,000 dollars on your hands, Mr. Nelson."

Moe sighed in relief. After he and Mr. Gold went through all the documents, and Moe finished signing his alias name, he was starting to feel comfortable.

But then Mr. Gold decided to speak up. "You'll have five months, Mr. Nelson to get your business advertised to all of Boston. After that, I need you to pay me back, in which you will have another month to obtain the money. That doesn't seem too difficult, does it? A thousand dollars a month." He quirked his head to the side.

Moe's hand, hovering over a document, started to tremble. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

Gold chuckled again, though it wasn't comforting. It was terrifying. "What did I say, Mr. Nelson? You don't have to call me 'Sir.'"

"Of course, S-, uh, Mr. Gold." Moe looked at his signature he had just written down. "Are we done here?"

Gold nodded once. "Yes. Have a nice day, Mr. Nelson. I so wish that for you."

Moe's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you're indebted to me now."

* * *

David went to meet Jefferson again, late Friday night, at another bar downtown. David guessed this was somewhat like an initiation. Maybe he was going to be welcomed into the organization.

He stepped inside the bar, and spotted Jefferson towards the back of the room. The other man was dressed in a flashy, green waistcoat. David thought that as a man trying to keep his crime affiliation on the down low, Jefferson sure did stand out in a crowd.

"There you are," Jefferson said, standing up. "Cop man."

David quirked his head. "Remember, I'm not a cop."

Jefferson smirked. "Sure you're not."

"So, what am I doing here?" David asked, gesturing around the bar. "I thought this business would be more in the line of smuggling goods across the border, or breaking a man's kneecaps."

Jefferson laughed. "You wish, James. And since when did you get funny?" He eyed David up and down. "You're acting...charming."

David shrugged. "Just a part of my personality, I guess."

Jefferson snorted. "Funny, because I recall you having the personality of paint drying."

This time David chuckled. "I guess there's more to me than meets the eye."

Jefferson paused. "I would say so," he murmured. He nodded for David to take a seat, right as Jefferson received a phone call. He sighed, answering. "What?" He paused, listening. "All right." He turned to David once he finished. "You stay here. I have to go speak with one of the superiors in the back."

David tried not to look too excited. "Mind if I join you?"

Jefferson chuckled. "You wish, Charming." Jefferson followed a door into some back room.

Of course, it wasn't as if David was just going to stay put. He stood up and followed after the flashy waistcoat wearing man. Really, it was Jefferson's fault that he made everything so easy. He didn't exactly have men keeping an eye on David, nor did he pretend to hide anything. Either he was just a terrible criminal, or he wanted David to eavesdrop in on the conversation. David wasn't sure which he wanted more.

Like a little boy playing with gadgets, he stepped up to the back door, thankfully shrouded in darkness so no one could ask him what he was doing, and pulled out one of his hidden ear pieces. It had an enhancing microphone on it, so David could clearly hear through the door.

"What the hell, Hook? You're not supposed to be here!" Jefferson exclaimed.

At the mention of Hook's name, David had to resist the urge to walk right into the room and demand answers, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. He had to be patient and listen.

Another man responded in an English accent. "The boss man wanted me to come, and check on you. Make sure you're doing a good job with the new recruits."

"Seriously?" Jefferson sounded dumfounded. "Gold sent you? Why the fuck would he do that? He knows we're entertaining a possible cop. You could be exposed."

David caught his breath, for many reasons. Was Hook the mole? And was Mason Gold working with these criminals? He was an obvious suspect, but nothing had ever been pinned on the man. David might just have received information that could help expose who really ran this criminal empire.

Hook laughed. "I know, but that's the fun in it."

"You're fucking crazy," Jefferson muttered. "Gold's fucking crazy."

Hook snorted. "No, you're fucking crazy if you think Gold sent me. He didn't. I came on my own."

Jefferson paused. "You really _are _crazy. You came here without his permission?'

Hook huffed. "The old man's not my father. And he doesn't need to know. I just wanted to be sure that you're handling our cop friend out there, who, coincidently, is probably listening in on our conversation right now."

David jerked back, quickly making his way back to his seat, not wanting to expose himself. He didn't need to blow the entire operation before it even really began. David's mind was reeling at the information he had obtained from Hook and Jefferson. If Hook was the mole...well that made David more eager to find out who he was. And if Gold ran this crime organization...then taking it down would be a lot more difficult than planned.

* * *

"We have some unsurprising news," Captain Mills muttered the following Monday morning. Emma, David, Belle and Ruby were all centered around Regina's desk. "Detective Nolan informed me that supposedly Mason Gold is in league with Hook."

"I overhead Jefferson speaking with Hook," David supplied. "The Mad Hatter mentioned Gold's name, and that he had sent Hook to check in on him."

"So Gold's the boss," Emma murmured.

Belle's heart started beating erratically. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"We can't jump to conclusions," Regina said, holding up a hand, "but Gold is definitely on our suspect list from now on."

"If only we could get close enough to him, to figure out the truth," Emma said.

Regina huffed. "If only. He would see through one of us in a minute. Being a lawyer, he is very perceptive."

Ruby shot Belle a pointed look, causing Belle to blanch. "Belle!" Ruby whispered, harshly. But of course, Ruby couldn't be quiet to save her life, as due to Captain Mills glancing over in their direction.

"Something you want to tell us, Lucas?"

Ruby quickly clamped her mouth shut. "Uh..."

Regina lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Ruby started fidgeting with her hands, twirling her fingers around the other ones. "It's just..." She glanced over helplessly at Belle.

Belle sighed, knowing she need to tell her bosses about her extracurricular activities. "Captain Mills?"

Regina moved her gaze from Ruby to Belle. "Yes, French?"

Belle took in a deep breath and spoke. "I have a date." Belle was so nervous, that apparently her brain decided to stop working at that moment so she couldn't finish her sentence.

Regina looked amused, but slightly irritated at the same time. "I'm glad for you, French, but that doesn't explain why Lucas looks like she's about to spontaneously combust."

Belle shook her head, clearing her muddy thoughts. "No, Captain Mills. What I meant was, I have a date...with Mason Gold." She paused. "On Saturday." As if that tidbit of information needed explaining.

Regina's eyebrows reached her hairline, completely surprised. But it was Lieutenant Swan that spoke.

"What the hell? Either you're messing with us Belle, which isn't you, or you're telling the truth." Emma paused, thinking, finally nodding on a decision. "How did you manage a date with notorious, shark Mason Gold?"

"Isn't he old enough to be your father?" David asked.

Belle flushed under the scrutiny of everyone's looks. "We met at a diner, and got to discussing books. I had no idea who he was at the time. Then he asked me out, but since I thought that_ maybe _he wasn't a hardened criminal, I figured going out on a date would be all right. Now I know that's not the case." She hadn't even taken a breath during her little ramble.

Regina's eyebrows were still touching her hairline, but she slowly lowered them. "You have a date with Mason Gold?"

"He's really charming," Belle said defensively.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Regina muttered. "That man could talk himself into and out of any situation. It's just the matter of what we do now."

"What _do_ we do now?" Belle asked.

Regina sighed, running a hand over the back of her neck. "It's not as if I can send a rookie detective into the field."

Emma looked surprised. "Captain Mills, we can't send Belle to glean information on Gold."

Belle became indignant, but tried not to lose her control. "But that's what I'm here for. To become a detective."

"I know," Regina said. "But Gold won't be easy to take down."

Belle finally understood what Captain Mills was suggesting. "Wait. You want me to use my date with Mr. Gold to spy on him?"

Regina sighed again. "I'm hesitant and leery. I don't want to throw you to the wolves...but this might be the only chance to get close to Gold." She directed her sharp eyes on Belle. "He doesn't know you're a detective, does he?"

"He probably wouldn't have asked her out if he did, " Ruby suggested.

"Not necessarily," David commented. "He might know Belle's a detective. If Hook is onto me, he might know about you, and warned Gold."

Belle emphatically shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I never told him about my job, and he has no reason to suspect me. I...trust him." That clearly was a mistake to say.

"You can't trust a man like him, French," Regina said, harshly. "But...he might not know." Regina acquiesced.

"I don't feel comfortable spying on him," Belle said.

"You're a detective Miss French. If Gold finds out who you are, I'm sure he won't be so trusting anymore," Regina said, sighing, turning to look at the others in the room. "We have to be careful, and Belle needs to be prepared." She looked steadily at the small brunette. "Are you up for doing this, French? It could help us so much in stopping criminal activity, especially a crime ring like Hook, and apparently Gold, are a part of. I thought that's why you became a detective."

"To stop the bad guys," Belle murmured softly to herself.

"Don't let your guilt get in the way," Regina advised.

Belle was conflicted. After she had painstakingly made up her mind about going on a date with Gold, Belle convinced herself that he couldn't be a criminal. Now there was true evidence and reason that he was leading a crime organization. She liked the man, but her duty to her work was more important. She knew what the right decision would be.

She took in a deep breath. "I'll do it," she said, steadily. "I'll go on my date with Mason Gold...and I'll try my best to discover if he is a part of this organization." _Or worse, leading it_, she thought to herself.

Regina nodded, determination in her eyes. "Then let's go bring him down."

* * *

When Saturday arrived, Belle was in a tangle of nerves. She had run into Mr. Gold at the diner during the week, but she flew past him, only gleaning when and where they would meet up. Gold seemed startled at her abruptness, and she knew Captain Mills wouldn't be too happy if she blew her cover before the date even began. But Belle just told Gold that she was running late for work, not wanting to face him. He seemed to have believed her.

Now that Saturday was here though, Belle knew she couldn't just run away from him again. She was wearing a dark, blue dress with a lace overlay, one which Ruby said Gold would not be able to resist. But Belle wasn't too happy about the fact that she wore a hidden wire underneath the right strap of her dress. It kind of dampened her mood. Correction: extremely dampened.

Belle knew that she should have been more excited to get her first big break when it came to her job. For the first time, she wasn't looked at like Lieutenant Swan's assistant. Emma had briefed her over the week, preparing her for the date. But that still didn't help Belle feel completely ready. Really, all she felt was nerves and anxiety. She didn't want to lie to Mr. Gold, but she couldn't leave a possible crime leader to just walk around like he, well...wasn't a possible crime leader.

Once Belle arrived at _Trattoria Amalia_, an elegant little Italian restaurant, Belle could feel herself sweating. She hoped it wasn't obvious. She resisted the urge to sniff her underarms, really not wanting anyone to notice _that_, so she just had to hope that her bundle of jitters would go undetected.

She entered the quaint building, and instantly saw Mr. Gold standing casually with his hands on his cane, near the hostess desk. Belle immediately wanted to turn around and run away, for fear that she would be caught. But she wasn't sure if she was afraid of Gold catching her, or Captain Mills, for not doing what she was supposed to do. So Belle squared her shoulders, and convinced herself that deceiving a man she still (admittedly and irrationally) had a crush on, was the right thing to do.

"Hello," she said quietly, walking closer to him.

Her guilt became ten times worse when Gold grinned broadly. "Hello, Miss French. I wasn't sure if you were going to come tonight." Of course, his smile made him more attractive, which wasn't helping any matters.

She giggled nervously. "Why would you say that?" It couldn't possibly be that he guessed she was a detective sent to spy on him, and that he couldn't believe she would show her face in his presence, as that was sheer audacity.

He tilted his head. "You seemed to run out on me the other day at _Granny's _and I received the impression that you were uncomfortable around me."

Belle brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, her face and neck warm. "Why would you think that?"

"From the way you rambled and stuttered that you were late for work. You always seemed punctual before, so I assumed your erratic behavior had something to do with me," he smirked.

"Oh...yeah," she barely got out. "That. I really was running late for work. Nothing to do with you."

His grin deepened into a smile. "Well, I'm glad." He reached his arm out to indicate for her to step before him. As the hostess led them to their table, Belle was trying not to focus too much on his hand on her lower back.

"Why did you come, if you thought I wasn't going to show?" Belle asked, once they were seated. She opened her menu, trying not to look too hard at Gold. She figured if she stared at him for any considerable length of time, she would confess everything. But then Belle wanted to smack herself. She was a detective, damn it! She wasn't going to let her guilt over liking a crime warlord get in the way of her job. And she especially wasn't going to let her guilt over lying to said warlord cause her to become unfocused.

Gold opened his menu as well, his finger flipping through the pages. He looked up at her, holding her gaze. _Shoot_. His brown eyes were very soothing, and addictive. She was hopeless.

"I came," he said, "because I wouldn't want to miss our date."

"But what if I hadn't showed?" She felt breathless looking into his eyes. She really needed to pull herself together. She'd never mooned over a man, and especially not his eyes. Belle didn't know if it was her emotions that were on turbo drive, or if Gold just had that effect on her.

"Well, you did show," he said, simply. "And I would have waited all night. I still owe you my name."

Belle smiled a little, resisting the urge to blurt out something stupid, say like, she _already_ knew his name. "I haven't forgotten, Mr. 'Whatever your name is.'"

Gold hesitated, thinking something over. Finally he nodded, coming to a decision. "It's...Mason Gold. My name that is." Gold was never one to hesitate, but something about this girl made him nervous in good way. He felt like earning her approval. Which was absurd since, he assumed, an innocent woman, like Belle French, would most assuredly _not _approve of his 'other' activities. Mainly his illegal ones.

Of course, what Gold didn't know was that Belle already knew about his 'other' activities. And she most assuredly did not approve. That still didn't stop her from finding him fascinating though.

"Mason Gold," she tested out loud, finally nodding. "I like it." She definitely liked it better coming from his mouth than Captain Mills. But not as much as she loved her own name coming from his mouth. His accent was beautiful. _And sexy too_, she admitted to herself.

He frowned a little, but she could tell he was teasing. "You sound disappointed."

Wow, did he catch on fast. She quickly shook her head. "I'm not disappointed."_ Not in the way he thought_. "I was just expecting...more, I guess. You don't tell me your name for almost two weeks, I was suspecting something bigger."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry my name didn't live up to your standards."

She smiled a little. "No, it doesn't. It's...better." Not exactly a lie. She liked his name. There was something pleasing to the ear about it. But she hated knowing who he really was.

His eyes softened at her confession. "And your name is beautiful."

Belle blushed under his gaze. "Well, 'Belle' does mean beauty in french."

"I know," he said, softly.

She shook her head, laughing. "Of course, _you _do. You seem like someone who knows every language in the world."

"Well, only five, but who's counting?" He winked.

"You speak five different languages?" She was astounded, and impressed.

His expression became smug. "English, of course. Spanish. Easier to deal with certain clients that way, since Spanish is quickly becoming the predominate language in the world. German and French. Can you guess the other?"

Belle racked her brain, not wanting to assume anything. "Uh, Gaelic?"

"Now why would you say that?" His eyes were glinting. He was clearly teasing her.

"Well, you're Scottish. I assumed maybe you want to be closer to the native language." Belle felt like cringing. She sounded, well, slightly idiotic.

He finally put her out of her misery by laughing. "Yes, actually. I enjoy reading old manuscripts and documents written in Scotland around the Middle Ages and so on. As some are written in Gaelic, I felt like the appropriate thing to do was learn the language."

"Why read those types of documents? Aren't you a lawyer?"

He tilted his head at her. "I never said I was a lawyer."

Belle felt like jumping out of her chair, and flouncing away. "Yeah, I know...but the minute you told me your name, I recognized it. Gold Enterprises is a huge company, it's hard to miss."

He was still scrutinizing her, though he didn't look guarded or angry. Yet. "Yet, you didn't know who I was all along?"

Belle quickly wracked her brain for an answer, knowing that if Captain Mills was listening to this right now, she would not be happy. Belle finally came up with a solution, and shrugged her shoulders. "I've heard your name before, but I never knew what you looked like."

He stared at her for a moment, Belle internally cringing underneath his gaze. She thought she had just blown her cover, when Gold smirked, looking back down at his menu. Belle sighed in relief. She was safe, though she knew she shouldn't slip up again. Gold's penetrating stare felt like a close one.

After they had ordered, the awkward tension, on Belle's part anyway, dissipated.

"Mason?" Belle asked hesitantly, as he quirked an eyebrow. "Why did you ask me out on a date?"

He paused in taking a sip of wine. "I told you. I owed you my name."

"But besides that." Belle began nervously twirling her hands beneath the table.

Gold's eyes softened. "Isn't it obvious, Miss French?"

Belle wasn't sure if that was a loaded question, so she just shrugged and shook her head.

"I asked you out because you are clearly a beautiful, intelligent woman. I enjoy your company."

Belle felt the tension leave her shoulders at his words. So he asked her out, not because he knew the truth about her job, but because he truly enjoyed spending time with her. "I came on this date since I knew it would be outside my comfort zone, and one of my friends convinced me it would be a good idea."

Gold smirked, just as their food was placed on the table. After the waiter left, he spoke. "So, you agreed to my date because it forced you outside your comfort zone. Am I that frightening?" he teased.

Belle giggled, ducking her head. "No. I...like you. I wanted to go out with you, because I enjoy your company as well." There was another reason she was on the date, but she wasn't about to tell Gold that.

He nodded, looking pleased. "I'm glad." As they began to eat, Gold's tough questions started to arise, despite Belle being prepped for them. "So you know what I do for a living, Miss French," Gold said, taking a bite of his Scampi de la Casa, "but what is it you do?"

Belle almost choked on her Pollo al Marsala, causing a piece of chicken to lodge in her throat. She coughed, drinking water to get it down. Gold looked concerned.

"Are you all right?"

Belle nodded, swallowing her food. "Yes, I just wasn't prepared for that question."

He frowned. "I just asked you what you do for a living. Is it a secret?" He was teasing, but Belle couldn't help but feel that Gold wouldn't take well to secrets, despite keeping his own.

"No. I work at a flower shop, actually." It was agreed upon that Belle would 'work' at her father's flower shop, Game of Thorns, since it would be easy for her to get a job there in case Gold went snooping. Her father was informed that she was going undercover and was pretending to work at his shop, Moe just didn't know Belle's exact mission. Mainly Moe didn't know that the man he had just borrowed money from was the same man his daughter was trying to catch. Of course, Belle didn't know any of this either.

"Oh," Gold sounded interested. "What store?"

Belle hesitated, not exactly wanting to get her papa involved, but she went ahead anyway. "A little shop, called _Game of Thorns_. I work there with my father."

Now Gold looked _even_ more interested. Almost too much so. "Oh?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, have you heard of it?"

Gold smirked. "I believe I have. I've passed it before on my way to work. Never gone in though." He could have told Belle that he knew her father, since he had just had a meeting with 'Mr. Nelson' earlier in the week, but Gold wasn't sure if Belle knew her father had taken money from him. By the fact that she seemed innocent in the matters of knowing him, Gold figured she didn't know about her father's transaction. He didn't want to spoil the evening by telling her unpleasant news.

"That's all right. I guess you don't buy flowers for many people."

Gold shrugged. "In my line of work, flowers don't usually come up."

As the evening went on, Belle's nervous energy lessened a little. By the time the two of them parted ways, Belle was anxiously awaiting to see him the following Monday at _Granny's_. She knew that she shouldn't have been so excited to see a criminal that she was trying to convict, but she couldn't help the way Mr. Gold made her feel. It was exciting, and exhilarating all at once. His presence affected her in a way she had never felt before.

But when she returned home, and took off the hidden recording wire attached to her dress, Belle reminded herself not to feel anything for Mr. Gold. Belle had a feeling that if she did, nothing would go as planned.

And the mission wouldn't end well, either.

* * *

**The story is finally getting on its way. Belle has to keep secrets. Clearly Gold _is_ keeping secrets. This is probably going to turn messy. **

**Upcoming: Belle tries to find out more about Gold's secrets, Gold tries to keep Belle from finding out more about his own secrets, and rats are still trying not to get caught. **


	5. Fumbling and Bumbling at Improvisation

**Sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I should soon have more free time on my hands, so hopefully I'll be able to post sooner. **

**Was anyone else happy that OUaT returned Sunday? It really helped give me the spark back in writing this chapter. **

**Thank you to CharlotteAshmore for beta-ing this chapter. And thank you to everyone reading this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Now lets move on to the world of crime bosses and good little detectives trying to catch them...**

* * *

Captain Mills nodded her head in praise. "Good work, French. Surviving a night with Gold."

Belle didn't point out that it wasn't really much of a pain to spend time with Mason. She had really enjoyed it. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Captain Mills that.

Belle, Emma, David, and the Captain were all centered inside Regina's office as usual. It was Monday morning, and they were reviewing her recorded date with Gold.

Ruby was out with the 'flu bug,' when Belle really knew she was just hung over from spending the night with some guy she met out drinking. Ruby's dedication to her job wasn't exactly inspiring.

"Though you flirted a little more than I expected," Captain Mills added.

Belle blushed, especially when Lieutenant Swan raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I, uh," Belle stammered, "thought it was part of the job. I can't let him onto our mission."

Captain Mills nodded again. "I agree. You did well. When are you meeting up again? The sooner, the better."

"We haven't made plans yet, but he said he would call me soon," Belle said. She was looking forward to that phone call, also something she wasn't going to mention to Captain Mills. She didn't want the Captain to question her loyalties. Belle was completely committed to exposing Gold. She wanted to do well at her job, and her moral compass couldn't let a suspected criminal run loose. But she still felt breathless when thinking of Mason's eyes staring intently into hers, and hearing his extremely attractive accent pass his lips. The man was handsome, she couldn't deny. She also couldn't deny the connection she felt with him, ever since they met. And it wasn't just books, which worried her. If she could blame everything on books, then her life would be simpler.

But at the end of the day, her job was more important. She kept giving herself little pep talks to stop thinking about Mason. If only pep talks actually worked. Mostly she found them useless, and only good for coming up with fun rhymes.

"When you do meet again, try to gain more information," Captain Mills said.

Belle nodded. "I'll try. I just think it will be easier to gain his trust first. Then he might open up to me more."

"Of course, French." Regina settled herself in her chair. "I just need to be patient. Knowing that we might actually catch Gold...well I'm too wired. You did a good job," she repeated.

Belle smiled her thanks.

"In the meantime," Emma said, "David will still try to get information out of Jefferson. He doesn't sound like the brightest in the bunch."

David snorted. "You're right. He doesn't seem that way. Either he really isn't smart, or he's just a good actor." He shook his head. "I can't tell which."

Captain Mills, her hands underneath her chin, suddenly sat up in her chair. "Nolan, I have an idea. Go to Gold's company, and try to find...well anything you can get your hands on."

"With respect, Captain," Emma said, raising her hand, "but doesn't that seem risky. We can't let Gold see him, for fear Jefferson might report something. We don't want David getting caught."

"Oh, I know. But we're dealing with a lot of 'ifs' and assumptions." Regina waved a hand at David. "Nolan can go scope out Gold's office. Not his actual 'office,' but see if any secretaries know something. Any business colleagues. Nolan's smart. He won't let on to being a detective. Will you?"

David shook his head. "Of course not. I'll see what I can turn up."

"Even though it probably won't be much," Emma muttered.

Regina sighed. "I know, but we're grasping at straws here. We have to do something."

After they were dismissed, it was around noon. Belle decided to take her lunch break, since there wasn't much for her to work on at the moment. Until Mason called again, Belle was back to being a rookie.

She'd just entered the elevators, when a man hurriedly came in after her before the doors shut. They smiled politely at each other. Belle snuck a look out of the corner of her eye at him, and noticed that he was tall with black hair. He was pretty cute. Belle had seen him around the precinct before, but they had never really communicated much. Jones, she thought his name was. Not exactly knowing his name was bothering her that she felt compelled to ask.

Though, right as she opened her mouth to speak, her cut her off.

"You're an assistant to Emma Swan, correct?" he asked, a British accent lilting over his words.

"Oh," Belle said, not having been prepared for him to talk. "Yes, but I think you mean _Lieutenant_ Swan."

The man smirked. "Of course, love. _Lieutenant _Swan. That was rude of me to call her otherwise."

Belle waved a hand. "That's all right." Not knowing what else to say, Belle just clasped her hands in front of her. Just as she started to open her mouth to ask him for his name, he cut in before she could get a word out. Again.

"Is she fun to work for?" At Belle's frown, he elaborated. "Swan. I bet she is. She seems like the woman who knows how to have a good time."

Belle's eyes widened, really not knowing what to say. She sighed when she saw that they had only passed two floors. Six more to go.

"But you wouldn't know that, would you?" He winked. "Being her assistant and all. Your relationship is strictly professional." He sounded like he was mocking her. She did not like to be mocked.

"Excuse me?" Belle turned to face him, her hands placed on her hips. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He half bowed. "I'm Killian Jones. I work under Graham Humbert." He didn't exactly sound pleased by that.

Belle blushed at the over-the-top actions of the man. "Belle French."

"Nice to meet you, Belle." The way he said those words made Belle blush even more. He made her name sound like it was a secret. Something dirty. Killian seemed like the man who easily got what he wanted. He also seemed like the man who got underneath a woman's skin. Belle really didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with him much longer. He made her feel uncomfortable.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator reached the main lobby floor, and the doors opened. Belle quickly walked out, leaving Killian to rush out after her.

"Belle, will you get in a good word to Swan for me?" he asked, grabbing her arm. She stopped walking in the middle of the lobby, people passing by at a quick pace.

"Why would I do that? She has a boyfriend." Belle continued walking after seeing the surprise on his face. She pushed open the doors that lead outside, Killian still following behind her.

"Who is he?"

Belle shook her head, wind blowing strands of hair in her face. She kept walking until she stood outside a little coffee shop. "His name his Neal Garner. Now would you please leave me alone?" She shot a pointed look at how close he was standing near her.

Killian raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought you could help me with Swan, was all." He continued smirking throughout their entire conversation, and Belle found it infuriating.

"You like her?" Belle asked, hesitantly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, isn't it obvious, love? I mean, I did chase you down the street, begging for answers." He winked, again.

Belle sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't help you with Lieutenant Swan. Now, it's my lunch break, and I would like to go get some food."

Killian nodded, scrunching his lips. "All right. I'll leave." Just then, his eyes drifted over her head and narrowed. Belle started to turn and look, when Killian turned back to her, nodding his head in farewell. He strolled away, his hands slung casually in his coat pockets.

Belle shrugged her shoulders, and started to walk to the little café. When she turned toward the doors, she saw an unexpected sight. Slightly welcomed, and also slightly terrifying.

Mason Gold.

He was just walking down the street, getting closer to the café, like her, when their eyes met. His rose in surprise, but then an easy grin fell over his face. "Miss French."

She smiled, stepping closer to him. "Hello, Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" She indicated with a hand the café in front of them.

"I could ask you the same question," he teased.

"I'm on my lunch break. This was close by."

He frowned. "Close by the flower shop?"

Belle paused, internally wincing. Her papa's flower shop was across town. Not exactly walking distance. "Uh, yeah." She paused again, trying to think quickly on her feet. Too bad she was terrible at improvisation. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a detective, if she kept making stupid little mistakes. She was starting to irritate herself. "Yeah," she said again. "I was delivering some flowers to someone, and after I finished, I decided to come here."

He nodded, clearly believing her, though, after staring at her for a moment.

Then Belle realized something. She tilted her head. "How did you know where my dad's flower shop was?"

This time, it was Gold's turn to pause. He couldn't well tell her about her father's loan from him. Mr. 'Nelson' didn't seem like he wanted his daughter to know. Thankfully for Gold, he was always fast on his feet. "I make it my business to know where all flower shops are in the city of Boston."

Belle studied him, her eyes widening. A grin broke out on her face. "Why, Mr. Gold, did you look up where I work?"

Gold pretended to act sheepish. He folded his hand over his cane. "After you told me the name of the shop where you worked, I...might have found the website for _Game of Thorns_." He wasn't technically lying. He _did _look up the website for the shop, after their date. He couldn't help but be curious about Miss French.

Belle laughed. "Why? In the need for some flowers?" She bravely reached out and poked his chest with a finger. He raised his eyebrows at her act, trying not to laugh at her cute antics. "I thought you said flowers don't come up in your line of work."

He chuckled. "That's still true." He paused. "But maybe not anymore in my personal life." He steadily looked at her. Belle's breath caught, a blush breaking out over her face. Why did he have the effect on her? All he was talking about was flowers, and yet Belle felt like there was an underlining of something more. What though, she couldn't put her finger on.

Belle, trying to not show how confused she felt inside, changed the subject. "Why are you out and about today?"

"I was actually on my way to speak to a client." He nodded to where his parked car was next to the sidewalk. "They couldn't meet me at my office, so I told them I would meet them at their place of business instead."

"Oh? Where?" Belle quickly shook her head. "Unless of course you can't tell me. That was probably inappropriate of me," she muttered.

"Not at all, Miss French." He nodded to the building next to the café. It was a window repair shop, specializing in antique windows. "The owner and I have business to discuss."

Belle nodded, knowing that asking more _would_ be inappropriate. "I hope I haven't been keeping you."

He waved a hand. "Not at all." He checked his watch. "I'm early, but I should head in soon."

"All right." She tried not to act disappointed, and then promptly internally rolled her eyes for being disappointed in the first place.

He began to turn, then paused, holding up a finger. "Miss French. I hope this isn't too soon, but I would love to take you out again this Friday."

Belle smiled, overjoyed about being asked out, both for her job, and for, well, being asked out. "I would love to. Have a nice day, Mr. Gold."

They parted ways, Belle heading into the little coffee shop, and Gold heading next door, but when he saw Belle enter the café, he stealthily turned away from the antique window shop and headed off down the street. He didn't have business to conduct with a client.

No, he had something far more unpleasant to deal with.

* * *

Gold entered the lobby of another law firm, this one specializing in divorce. He didn't want to tell Belle that he was going to his divorce court hearing. They only had one date, and he didn't want to scare her with talk of wives and divorces. He would tell her later about his shitty marriage, but a quick conversation on the street wasn't the time.

He snorted, rolling his eyes, when he took a seat, seeing that his soon to be ex-wife hadn't shown up yet. No surprise. Milah was never on time. Another reason to divorce her. Well, over the obvious fact that she cheated on him with the pool boy, Phil.

He settled himself in his seat, waiting for Milah to show. When she did, Gold wanted to hit something with his cane. Lately that was the reaction Milah stirred in him.

"Right on time," he said.

Milah sighed, sitting down in the seat across from him. "You don't have to be sarcastic, Mason. I made it with time to spare."

He checked his watch, raising his eyebrows. "You did. Good for you." He knew he was being condescending, and maybe it was a _little _petty, but seeing the scowl on Milah's face warmed his heart.

"I just want to get this over with," Milah said.

Gold scoffed. "Yes, and rescheduling the time from nine in the morning to one in the afternoon implies your speedy efficiency to get this divorce 'over with.'" He snorted, his fingers moving in air quotes. "Lying in bed until midmorning with your over cliché lover will surely go over well at the hearing."

Milah rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're going to trial. This is just preliminary business. After today, we'll be done with each other."

"Oh, I know. I'm a lawyer, after all."

"Ohhh," Milah drew out the word. "So, that's why you're so annoying."

Gold sighed, repressing the desire to hit himself over the head with his cane. This was going to be a long day.

And just because it was impossible for his wife to shut up, she continued speaking. "Are you still seeing that cheap secretary you were screwing? Cora? If you want to talk about over cliché lovers, then there it is at its finest." Despite the annoyance of her words, Gold couldn't help but admire her wit. It was what attracted him to Milah in the first place. Someone who could keep up with him.

He flicked a piece of hair from his face. "No, actually. I fired her, and let's just say she wasn't too keen with me afterwards."

Milah raised an eyebrow. "She actually liked her job? I thought she just liked it for the benefits you gave her."

"Well, she did. That's why I fired her. She was a terrible secretary. Good in bed though," he added as an afterthought.

Milah grimaced in disgust. Gold really did take pleasure in seeing Milah squirm. After Belle, this was the highlight of his day.

"You agreed to all the terms, didn't you? You're not going to spring a lawsuit on me, are you?" Milah asked.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Yes, I agreed to all the terms. No, I'm not going to trick you. I just want to be done with this marriage. You'll get your fair amount of money, and we can move on."

Milah nodded, satisfied.

Gold wanted to scoff at the fact that she hadn't trusted him, but really, he didn't blame her. He had a reputation of tricking people, but he really just wanted to be done with Milah.

And for once, he wasn't lying.

* * *

David entered the lobby of Gold Enterprises. Belle had reported that Gold wouldn't be in for a while, since he was meeting a client. It was the perfect chance to dig up any information, even though it was risky just walking into Gold's company. David guessed that Captain Mills was getting desperate.

He casually glanced around, noticing the high vaulted ceilings, the marble floors, and deep mahogany wood that surrounded the walls. He stepped up the front desk, where a short black-haired woman was typing away on a computer. When she glanced up, David couldn't help but admire how pretty she was.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes," David said, an idea forming in his mind. Captain Mills would either love the idea or hate it. "I would like to set up an appointment with Mason Gold."

The young woman raised her eyebrows. "All right. He's busy today, and the rest of the week, but I can schedule you in for the following Monday, at ten o'clock. Does that work?"

David silently cursed. He had hoped for a sooner opening, but he figured that Gold seemed like the type of man a person waited years to see. He had to take what he could get. "Yes, that will work. Thank you."

"Do you mind telling me what the appointment is for?" The woman smiled when David quirked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing this is your first time in to see Mr. Gold."

David chuckled, sheepish. "Yeah. It is."

The woman pointed at her computer screen. "I need to know so I can plan out his following appointment. Time management and all. Are you looking for legal help?"

David thought for a moment. "Miss," he squinted at her name tag, "Blanchard. I'm... looking for help with getting money. I'm looking for a loan."

Miss Blanchard didn't show any visible change on her face expect for the twitching of her lips. Her smile slipped a little. "Well, Mr. Gold does hand out loans, but you would need to sign some paperwork before setting up a meeting with him."

"Why can't I just meet with him?" David asked, curiously. Clearly, Miss Blanchard was hiding something.

She started to fidget, wringing her hands. "Have you met Mr. Gold before?" she hesitantly asked.

David didn't hesitate. "Yes, actually. I have."

She frowned. "But I thought you said that this was your first time in to see him?"

David nodded, quickly thinking on his feet. "This is. It's my first time meeting him at his office. We've met for social drinks before, in the past."

Miss Blanchard relaxed slightly. "Oh. I see. Well, then I'll let him know about your upcoming appointment. What's your name? I'll have to see some ID."

Thankfully for David, he had his fake James ID on hand. He gave it over, not letting on once that he was completely lying. Just showing up at Gold's company was risky, but going in to meet him, was much worse. Whether Gold knew he was a cop or not didn't matter though. David would try to get any information out of the man as best he could.

It wasn't that he doubted Belle's abilities...but well, he doubted Belle's abilities. She was just starting out as a detective, and probably wouldn't know how to deal with a man like Gold, though going on a date with him was ballsy of her. David, after having spent time with Jefferson, felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with the Mad Hatter. David wanted to take matters into his own hands. He figured Captain Mills wouldn't object. He was hoping she would congratulate him on taking initiative.

And if she didn't...well he could just cancel the meeting, and no one would be the wiser.

* * *

Belle, realizing that her cover could have easily been blown, decided to head over to her papa's flower shop. She had to keep up the appearance that she worked there.

"Belle!" Her father exclaimed when she walked through the doors. He was behind the front counter today, sorting through some receipts.

"Hi, Papa," she said, walking around the counter to give him a hug.

"Working here today, are you?" He winked.

Belle laughed. "Yeah, well, I have to keep up appearances." Her papa knew that she was working on an assignment, he just didn't know what exactly. He thankfully didn't ask her many questions.

Something on the counter caught her eye. Belle reached over and grabbed a stack of fliers for the shop. "You're advertising now?" Hope filled her features.

Moe nodded, proud. "Yep. In the newspaper and everything."

Belle shook her head, a smile still in place. "Papa, how could you afford this?" She shook the fliers in her hand. "You've never had the money before."

Moe sighed, the pride leaving his face. "You're right. Belle...I took out a loan. For five thousand dollars."

Belle eyes widened. To someone else, five thousand dollars might not have been much, but to the Frenches, it was a lot of money. Belle had lived a comfortable life, growing up, but her family hadn't just been dependent on her papa. Her mother's income helped, working as a manager at a shoe store. Belle had never been accustomed to the life of luxury, but she was never bitter about it. After her mother's death, things had been shaky, but with her own salary, she and her papa got by. She just wasn't comfortable with the thought of owing someone else money. Even through college, she had scholarships to help.

Belle knew her father had been thinking of asking for money, but Belle hadn't realized he had actually gone through with it. "Papa, that's a lot of money!"

Moe grimaced, nodding in agreement. "I know, Belle, but, with the extra advertising, more people will be coming into the shop, which in turn will mean I'll be making more money." He wrapped a hand around Belle's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "_We _will have more money."

Belle sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I know. I just don't like you owing money to the bank. I hope they treat you all right."

Moe froze at Belle's words, so much so, that Belle lifted her head from where she leaned it against his shoulder, and looked at him quizzically. "Papa?"

Moe blinked, becoming animated again. He gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. The _bank_. As long as I pay the loan back, everything will be fine." It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Belle.

In truth, that was exactly what Moe was doing. He was terrified of Gold, and didn't want his daughter to ever have to meet the ruthless shark. It was for the best that Moe lied to her, despite feeling guilty. He didn't want her getting caught up in his troublesome business. And it wouldn't look that good if his detective of a daughter found out that he went through 'unconventional' means for the loan.

Belle squeezed her father's arm, giving him strength. "You can do it, Papa. How much time do you have?"

"Five months. A thousand dollars a month."

Belle nodded, biting her lip. "That can work." She looked steadily at her father. "That's not impossible."

"I know," Moe said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then the chime of the bell over the door rang out, and a woman with her son came into the shop. "A customer!" Belle said, excitedly.

After the woman bought a basket of lilies, Belle smiled and hugged her father again. "Forty dollars down," Belle said, trying to give hope to her papa. He had looked so dejected before. Seeing a customer in the shop clearly was the morale he needed.

"You're right." Moe looked down at the receipt. "Forty dollars down. Just a couple thousand more to go."

* * *

After his court hearing, where everything had gone smoothly, thankfully, Gold returned to his company to get in a few more hours of work. He nodded at Miss Blanchard when he walked past, who quickly called after him before he could enter his office.

"Mr. Gold?" Miss Blanchard asked, timidly. Gold always thought Miss Blanchard too timid, but at least she wasn't coming onto him like Cora had. Despite sleeping with Cora, he always found her annoying. Miss Blanchard, for all her faults, had one thing he liked: her voice didn't grate on his ears.

"Yes, Miss Blanchard?" He paused, his hand hovering over the door handle of his office.

"Some man stopped by today to set up an appointment with you."

Gold sighed. "That's nothing new. Why tell me now? I would have seen it in my schedule."

Miss Blanchard fiddled with her hands, biting her lip. "Well, the thing is, Mr. Gold... there was something suspicious about him. He was looking for a loan, which I thought strange. People only come to you for loans if they're desperate, and he didn't look that desperate."

Gold frowned, turning towards his secretary. "A little strange," he murmured, "but nothing to be worried about, I'm sure. I can take care of myself, Miss Blanchard."

She blushed, nodding. "I know...but he claimed to know you. I wasn't sure if that was true or not."

This time, Gold's frowned deepened in thought. "What's this man's name?"

"James Nelson."

"I've never heard of this man," Gold responded instantly. If there was anything Gold knew better in this world, it was names. Then he paused. "Wait. James _Nelson_?" Gold was starting to think that some people really needed to pick more original surnames. First 'Anthony,' now 'James.' Not that Gold had any proof that this 'James Nelson' was a fraud, but, well...Gold figured he was. If his timid secretary was onto to him, then Gold had reason to be suspicious.

"Do you want me to call him back?" Miss Blanchard was already reaching for the phone.

Gold waved a hand. "No. If 'James Nelson' needs to speak with me, then let him. I'm not worried. I'm a 'big boy,' Miss Blanchard. I can handle the situation."

Miss Blanchard nodded, still looking concerned though. It probably wasn't any love for him, but more for the fear of getting in trouble. But Miss Blanchard didn't have to be concerned about losing her job for letting some man he had never met before in to see him. Gold welcomed strangers. Learning their secrets was the best part of life.

Though there was one man Gold wished was a stranger and not standing in his office at that moment.

Albert Spencer.

Rival prosecuting attorney, and more importantly, rival in the organized crime world as well.

Gold hated him.

Spencer was standing tall before a window, hands clasped behind his back. His bald head was shining under the overhead lights, making his pale skin appear to glow. That was one thing Gold could be smug about: he at least had hair.

Gold casually walked into his office, his cane tapping the ground. He didn't want Spencer to see how tense he had become.

The older man turned around, a smirk already prominent on his face. "Gold," he said cheerfully, extending a hand.

Gold resisted the urge to sneer at the outstretched hand, but he had formalities to keep up. He sighed, and shook Spencer's hand. "Spencer. What are you doing here? And how did you get inside my office?" He felt proud of himself for not sneering. Though, just barely.

Spencer chuckled, rubbing his chin. "Your young secretary let me in. She was pretty easy to persuade."

Gold's jaw clenched. "Miss Blanchard can be naive sometimes. What did you do? Threaten her family? Take away her precious cat?"

"Of course not!" Spencer moved around Gold's office, not asking for permission when picking up a fragile glass bowl. Gold started to snap at Spencer, then bit his tongue. He didn't want to be baited. It was usually him who did the baiting.

After he set down the bowl, Spencer resumed speaking. "I just told her that you were expecting me. And when she looked at me skeptically, I convinced her that you and I are friends."

"Yes, it seems a lot of people have been doing that lately," Gold muttered to himself. He straightened the lapels of his suit, and sat down in his chair. Normally he liked to stand when speaking with Spencer, gave him a sense of power, but his ankle was aching. Having to put up with his wife today had not left him in the best mood. "Your presence must have intimated her. Otherwise, Miss Blanchard probably would not have let you in."

"Well, good thing Miss Blanchard is naive then," Spencer winked, causing Gold to sigh even more heavily.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Gold leaned forward in his seat, preparing to go through some documents.

"I wanted you to know, to not bother with the Colombia exchange. I already have men who are getting the shipment." Spencer flicked a piece of dust off his finger after having touched a cabinet, grimacing. Gold knew perfectly well that his office was clean. Spencer was just being a jackass.

"I thought I made it clear to you, that _I_ was in charge of that exchange."

Spencer snorted. "You had your little lackey Hook, be in charge of it. Just like last time, _and_ we both know he didn't deliver."

Gold ran a hand over his face. "He was much younger then. He's older now. Wiser."

"I wouldn't call it wise," Spencer muttered.

Gold dropped his pen down on his desk, leaning back in his seat. "_You _went behind _my_ back, did you not just tell me?"

Spencer spread his hands in an innocent gesture. "Well, I don't work for you. I've worked with you, and it didn't end well. So now, coming here was more of a common courtesy than anything else. Mostly I just wanted to see your face when you found you wouldn't be getting any of the money this drug shipment is bringing in." He leaned over Gold's desk, scrutinizing the younger man's face. Apparently Spencer saw what he wanted, and nodded in satisfaction. "Yes. You're trying to hide your anger, but clearly you're not pleased with this turn of events."

Gold tried to loosen the tight muscles on his face, but failed. "If you are saying that I'm not pleased with the fact that you stole my deal and my money, then yes. I'm not pleased."

Spencer smiled, smugness plastered all over his face. "And that makes _me_ very pleased."

Gold was trying hard not to contemplate hitting Spencer across the face with his cane. It was a tempting thought. "Get out of my office," he said, softly.

Spencer nodded, as if he had all the answers in the world. "Of course. I'll leave you to your quaint, little office. I'll be in my much larger one, with my newly funded riches." With that, Spencer turned on his heel, and left the room.

Gold waited ten seconds to catch his breath, then picked up his cane and smashed it into the glass bowl Spencer had touched. It was only imported from Italy. He could get another one.

Miss Blanchard, knowing enough not to enter his office, called on his speaker. "Is everything all right, Mr. Gold?" The poor girl sounded terrified.

Gold collected his breath, straightened his suit, and pushed down on his speaker to reply. "Everything's fine, Miss Blanchard. No need to worry."

"That's what you said earlier, Sir."

"I know." He had meant it then, but now, dealing with Spencer, Gold definitely had cause for concern, and Gold wasn't the type of man to worry.

He really hated Albert Spencer.

* * *

Belle, the following day, worked for a few hours at the station, then headed to work for her papa. After she was settled in at the flower shop in the back, working on inventory, she felt a peace of mind. She and her dad could work through this financial bump. They just needed patience, and it was a good thing that Belle had plenty.

As Belle was working in the back, Moe was out front, working the cash register. With Belle here, he had sent one of his other employees home for the day. Moe was loving working with his little girl. She used to help out all the time at the shop when she was younger, so it was nice to see her back where he always felt she belonged.

Just as Moe finished helping a customer, the bell over the door chimed. Normally Moe put on a huge smile to greet the incoming customer, but when he heard a familiar tapping of a cane, his blood froze. Moe hesitantly glanced up, and saw Mr. Gold standing in the doorway. The wealthy man was glancing around the shop, a wistful smile teasing his lips.

When Gold finally took notice of Moe, he nodded, and said, "Good to see you, Mr. 'Nelson.'" It seemed to Moe that Gold was trying not to laugh upon saying his name.

"C–can I help you?" Moe asked, stuttering over his words. He knew his first payment wasn't due for another week. He could not understand why Gold would be here. Hopefully the man hadn't come to kill him. With his daughter here, that would just be cruel.

Gold tilted his head, his brow lowering in thought. "I guess I was just in the mood for some floral arrangements, and thought I would stop by to say hello to my favorite flower shop owner."

Moe gulped, trying to pretend he was at ease, when he really just wanted to flee from the room... or do something completely unsanitary within his pants.

Just then, Moe's worst nightmare came true. Belle came out of the back room, carrying a piece of paper. She looked up and stumbled over her heels. Moe never liked the idea of his daughter wearing such high shoes, saying that one day she would fall and break an ankle.

But it wasn't her shoes that caused Belle to stumble. It was the man, standing in the middle of the little flower shop, who caused Belle to trip. She hesitantly stepped closer to her dad, wondering what in the world she was going to do.

Her papa didn't know about her date with Mason, and she wasn't about to tell him now. She knew he would have some qualms about her dating a man quite a bit older than her. She also knew he would have qualms about her dating, period. She was just hoping Mason wouldn't say anything.

"Hello," Gold nodded at Belle.

"Hi," Belle said softly, fiddling with the piece of paper in her hands. "Do you need help?"

Gold's lips quirked. "Actually, your father was helping me."

Moe frowned, and whipped his head in Belle's direction. "Do you know this man?"

Belle looked at Mason, wondering what to say. She finally decided on the safest answer. "No." Moe looked relived. Gold looked curious.

"I just assumed you were related. You look so much alike." Gold shifted his stance to rest his weight on his good ankle, his eyes gleaming with knowledge of hidden secrets.

"Are you looking for anything in particular, Sir?" Moe asked, trying to take Gold's attention off Belle. Moe was just hoping Belle wouldn't ask if_ he_ knew this man, like he did her. Moe didn't know how he would respond.

"Well, I've just begun seeing someone," Gold's eyes flicked to Belle, but it was so quick that Moe didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, "and wanted to get her something nice." He flicked his gaze around the shop. "Flowers seemed appropriate."

Gold then sighed, resting his hands on his cane with more emphasis. "But sadly I don't know which ones are her favorite." He was trying not to smirk as he glanced at Belle. Maybe it was mean of him to tease her and her father, but he couldn't help himself. After the day he had yesterday with Milah and Spencer, he needed a little fun. Clearly neither Belle nor her father wanted to admit to the other that they both knew him, in ways neither one wanted coming out. That was all right with Gold. He loved secrets.

Belle blushed when she noticed Mason glancing at her. Her papa started to answer, when Belle cut in. "Roses."

Moe looked ridiculous with his mouth flapping open, not having been expecting his daughter to cut him off.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Roses?" This time his smirk came through loud and clear.

Belle nodded, trying not to look guilty in front of her father. "Yeah. Roses are a good choice. They're classy and elegant. Most woman love them."

Gold strolled up to the counter, fingering the cheap postcards on display on the counter. "That's a wonderful choice, but which color?"

Belle bit her lip. "Well, it depends on how long you've known her. Each color can mean something different."

Gold stopped messing with the postcards, and turned his full gaze on Moe's only daughter. "Which one would you choose?"

"Um," Belle felt herself flush under his gaze, yet conscious of her papa standing next to her. Moe, while quite oblivious, did not like the way Gold was staring at his daughter. Did not like it one bit. The other man looked at Belle as if he wanted to consume her within his gaze. Yeah...Moe definitely did not like it.

"Yellow," Belle finally said. When Gold raised an eyebrow, Belle elaborated. "Yellow can stand for a new beginning. The start of a relationship. You did recently say that you just started seeing this woman?"

Gold nodded, releasing Belle from his gaze. "I did, but I'm not exactly the yellow roses type of man."

"What type of rose color man are you then?" Belle teased, while Moe shifted uncomfortably.

"Red," Gold said simply. In that one word, there was so much passion within his eyes, that Belle felt like drowning. Of course, she was scolding herself for getting carried away, especially in front of her papa.

Belle cleared her throat. "That might be, but the roses are for her, and not for you."

He smirked. "Touché." He straightened up from where he had been leaning on his cane. "Yellow roses it is then."

He bought an arrangement of them, paying the fifty dollars. When Moe was ringing up the receipt, Gold winked at Belle, causing her to giggle. After he left the store, flowers in hand, Belle quickly grabbed a pen that was lying on the counter.

She turned to Moe, coming up with an excuse that the pen belonged to the man who had just bought flowers.

"I can take it to him, Belle," Moe said, firmly. He didn't want Belle alone with Gold.

But Belle was quick on her feet and sidestepped her father's outstretched hand that was reaching for the pen. "I saw it, Papa. And I'm already holding it. So, I'll just go give it to him." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, walking faster than she ever had in her high heels.

Moe just looked flabbergasted at Belle's speedy retreat, and terrible excuse.

But Belle didn't care. She didn't know if she could catch Mason before he left, but when she stepped outside, she saw him standing a little ways away from the shop, leaning against his parked car on the sidewalk.

She laughed outright when she saw the yellow roses in his hand. He stepped forward, handing her the roses.

Belle lifted them to her nose and inhaled. "You know, I don't think buying me flowers count when you buy them from the shop where I work."

He shrugged, a soft smile passing over his lips. "It's the thought that counts."

Belle pursed her lips. "Yes, the thought. You startled me, back in there." She pointed at the shop. She and Mason were far enough down the street that Belle wasn't worried about her father seeing her.

"Was there a reason you lied about not knowing me?"

Belle blushed, turning sheepish. "I haven't told my papa about us dating yet, and he can be very overprotective when it comes to me, well, dating."

"Is that what we are?" Belle quirked an eyebrow at Mason's words. "Dating," he elaborated.

"Oh." Belle hadn't realized she implied anything of the sort. Yet if they were going on another date this Friday...she figured that would imply that they were, indeed, 'dating.'

"Yes, we are," she said, after some thought. Though she was aware that once the words were out, they didn't feel wrong. They felt right.

Gold smiled, pleased over her words.

"I can't keep the flowers," Belle said, handing them back. "My papa thinks I'm out here returning a pen to you. I don't know what he'll think if I return with a bouquet full of roses."

Gold laughed, accepting the roses back. "He'll probably take the payment of the returned pen in the wrong way."

Belle laughed as well, shaking her head. "Yeah. He'll probably take you for a pimp."

"Or something like that," Gold murmured softly. Obviously he wasn't a pimp, but conducting the business he was a part of, just reminded him of who he really was. He didn't quite know what he was doing with Miss French, but if felt nice and peaceful. And he needed that right now. She brought a sense of eagerness back into his life that he hadn't felt in a while.

Then he would remember how Belle wasn't a part of his other world, and would never be. She couldn't be, but that still didn't mean he _didn't_ want to date her. He really did.

He would just have to break things off before they became too serious. Thankfully for him, they were just at the beginning of their relationship. He wouldn't have to think about their future for a while.

He held up the yellow roses, and studied them after Belle left, the 'returned' pen in his pocket. Yellow roses: the start of a relationship. _Just the start, just the start_, he repeated in his mind like a mantra. And for a while, it worked.

* * *

**Oh, Gold. He is delusional. Poor man. **

**Upcoming: Another date happens, David continues to not be that smart (he's as terrible as Belle is at improvisation), and secrets become harder to keep.**


	6. Pretending to be a Detective

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was so busy with school and finals that finding time and energy to write was difficult. I'll try not to let that long of a break happen again.**

**Thanks to CharlotteAshmore for betaing this chapter. She has been a wonderful help. **

**Also, thank you to everyone sticking by this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Now on to criminals, detectives, and best friends who are _way_ too nosy for their own good.**

* * *

"Ready to have some fun?" Ruby asked, holding up a bottle of wine, as Belle opened her apartment door.

Belle laughed, shaking her head. "We have work tomorrow morning," she said, inviting Ruby in anyway.

The other girl shrugged. "So? We can still have a couple of sips." Ruby plopped down on Belle's tacky couch, reaching out to rub the back of Eyre's head. The little kitten rubbed her head into her hand, purring.

Belle snorted. "You never just have a 'couple of sips,' Rubes. I think that's an impossibility for you." She scooped up the kitten in her arms, sitting down across from Ruby.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "That...is true." She nodded, acquiescing. "It's not my fault I like wine."

Belle laughed again, petting Eyre. "And scotch, and vodka, and those fruity drinks that are always named after somewhere exotic."

"So, I have diverse tastes." Ruby went to Belle's kitchen and grabbed glasses. "Makes life more fun."

Belle lifted the bottle, squinting at it. "A little too much fun."

Ruby sighed, sitting down. "Belle, you are such a Debby Downer. This is why you're still a virgin. You don't know the definition of fun."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Yes, and spending my nights with men who will promptly forget me the next morning is just what I want."

Ruby mocked gasped. "Ouch. You don't have to judge."

"Like you do me," Belle teased.

Ruby laughed. "True. I do." She looked at Belle steadily. "You know I just tease you, right? I don't seriously think you're no fun."

"I know, Ruby. That's why you're my friend. You help bring out my exciting side. Otherwise, I would just be a lonely bookworm, surrounded by hundreds of cats."

Ruby looked pointedly at Eyre. The little kitten was on the floor, playing with a fake mouse. "Well, you're on your way."

Belle laughed, chucking a pillow at Ruby, who dodged before getting hit. "I'm not a cat lady. You won't let me become one."

Ruby snorted. "You're damn right, I won't." She took a sip of wine, thinking. It was the one time Ruby wasn't opening her mouth to say some double entendre. "Speaking of bringing out the excitement in you. How are things with Gold?"

Belle stilled, grabbing up her own glass and pouring a cup. Belle wasn't normally one to drink, but she knew talking about Mason to Ruby would require some liquid courage. "He's taking me out again Friday."

"Where to?" Ruby asked, suggestively. "His huge penthouse, where he plans to cover his bed in roses and take you for one night in a passionate display of deflowering?"

Belle coughed, as she took a sip of wine. "Ruby, why in the world do you say these things?"

Ruby shrugged. "Because they're fun?"

Belle just laughed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Uh, no. We exchanged numbers on our last date, and he said he would call me to make plans. It's only Tuesday. When he asked me out, it was sort of spur of the moment, since we randomly ran into each other on the street. He still has to make plans."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Belle, a man like Mason Gold probably already has plans to take you out on his yacht, and just doesn't want to come across as over eager, so chances are he's prolonging the moment. He doesn't seem the most spontaneous of all men."

"Though, going on his yacht would make up for that," Belle muttered, winking when Ruby's jaw dropped.

"You know," Ruby said, sitting forward, "_you _could decide where to go. Captain Mills would probably appreciate you taking the initiative, instead of waiting for Gold to deal out all the hands."

Belle bit her lip, thinking. "I don't know. Mason seems a bit seems more old fashioned. I don't want him to get offended if _I _make the decisions."

Ruby snorted. "Belle, we're living in the 21st century. I don't think Gold is going to be upset if you take charge. He'll probably find it hot."

Belle petted Eyre as she thought. She _did _make a promise to herself to be more spontaneous and brave. Taking charge would probably be good for her. Finally she nodded. "All right. I'll call him."

Ruby grabbed Belle's phone from the coffee table, handing it over. "Good."

Belle shook her head. "I didn't mean right now!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "When else are you going to do it? Call him."

"But I don't have anything planned. I wouldn't know what to say to him." Belle stood up, going to put her glass away in the kitchen. Mostly, she was hoping to get away from Ruby. The ruse didn't work for long, as Ruby just followed right after her.

"Call. Him. Belle," Ruby emphasized.

Belle sighed, slumping her shoulders. "You're right." She took the phone from Ruby's outstretched hand. Before she pushed the button to call, her phone began to ring. Belle squeaked in surprise. "It's Mason." She showed Ruby the phone.

"Well, I'll be dammed. Speak of the devil," Ruby muttered. When Belle continued to stare at her cell, Ruby snapped. "Answer it!"

Belle quickly answered, hesitantly bringing it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss French," Gold greeted.

"H-hi," she said, haltingly. She was a little flustered with Ruby looking at her, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive way. She was also a little flummoxed by the fact that her phone was wired to record any conversation she had with Gold. She knew it was a part of her job, but it was still a little unsettling.

"How are you?" Gold asked, being polite, when really he just wanted to get right down to business. He was pacing his kitchen floor, quite in the same way as his beautiful fixation. He felt anxious speaking to Belle over the phone. He was normally so sure of himself, but there was something about discussing affairs over the phone that he did not like. He much preferred looking at people eye to eye. Make them feel intimidated. Worked great for work, not so much in trying to speak with a beautiful woman who fascinated him quite a bit.

"Good," Belle responded. Ruby slapped a hand over her forehead at her friend's utter lack in conversation.

She waved a hand at Belle, trying to hurry Belle along. _Take charge_, she mouthed.

Belle nodded, trying to act confidently. "I was wondering, Mason..."

"Yes," he asked, a smile in his voice.

"I know we have plans this Friday, but-" she broke off, biting her lip. She really was terrible at taking charge.

Gold frowned, worried that Belle was cancelling their date. "What is it, Belle?"

Belle smiled, hearing him call her by her first name instead of her surname. It gave her confidence. "I was wondering," she repeated, "if I..could take _you _out instead."

Gold's chuckled, his lips quirked. "And here I thought you were trying to flee."

Belle's eyes widened. "Oh, no! I was just nervous about asking you out."

"Miss French, if memory recalls, _I _asked _you _out on a date."

She started to smile, then gulped, realizing something. "You weren't calling to make plans, were you?"

He laughed. "Actually, yes." He sat down at his kitchen table, lying his cane next to the leg. "But, if you wanted to..." He drifted off, trying hard not laugh _at _her. It had been awhile since he had dated a woman who was so...innocent. Many of the women he had spent time with were much more forward than Belle, that he found her antics extremely attractive. The fact that she was trying to get up the courage to take charge, well...let's just say that it made him very happy.

Belle quickly spoke. "Yes, if that's all right. But if you already had plans..."

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "No," he lied. "I was checking in with you first before I did anything." He rolled his eyes at his words. He didn't want to take away Belle's confidence, but hell, he sounded like he was in high school all over again. Both of them dancing around each other, it wasn't his usual style. He blamed it on the cell phones. He would have much preferred to see Belle's face, but knew he couldn't risk going to the flower shop again, what with Moe being there. He didn't need that secret coming out.

He glanced down at a pamphlet on the table, showcasing an art gallery opening this weekend. He figured Belle would enjoy it, seeing as she had an appreciation for literature, he assumed she would like art as well. He wanted to take her, liked the idea of doting on her, but he didn't want to shut her own ideas down.

Belle sighed, relieved. "Great. Umm..." She bit her lip, not knowing what else to say. She glanced around her kitchen, wondering. "Can you hold on a minute?"

"All right," he said, smirking at her nervousness. So it seemed she didn't actually have anything planned. He was a man who liked order, but for some reason Belle's disorganized way of acting made her more attractive.

Belle whipped the phone away from her ear, covering it so she could speak with Ruby. "I don't know what to say! What should I suggest?"

"You don't have any clue?" Ruby was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Belle rolled her eyes. "No, Ruby, I don't. I have no idea where to take him!"

All the while Belle was freaking out, Gold, despite Belle's hand over her phone, could hear her frantic muttering. He just sat in his kitchen, trying not to chuckle.

Ruby frowned, biting her lip like Belle. "Uh, well...oh!" Her eye's brightened as an idea formed. "I met this guy a couple days ago, named Peter. He's a local artist. He's showing at this gallery this weekend. You could go. You would enjoy it, and I'm sure even stodgy, old Mr. Gold would like it."

Belle nodded, liking the idea, starting to raise her phone, then paused. "He's not stodgy. Or old," she added.

Ruby snorted. "I just call them like I see them." She held her hands up in surrender.

Belle rolled her eyes, lifting her cell. "Mason?"

"I'm here." He smiled, indulgently. "I haven't left. Being a man with a cane and all, one tends to not get very far."

Belle laughed. "I'm sorry. So, apparently there's this art gallery this weekend at..." She looked questionably at Ruby.

"A shop called _HOPE_," Ruby staged whispered.

Belle told Gold the name. "I thought it could be fun."

Gold smirked, staring at the pamphlet on his table. "I think so too. Sound's interesting." He didn't bother telling her his original plan, since it seemed to have worked out anyway. What was one little white lie?

"Good," Belle breathed. "I'll meet you there?"

"Of course. Unless you want me to pick you up?"

Belle hesitated, taking in her surroundings. She knew Mason wouldn't judge her meager apartment, but she wasn't ready for him to see it yet. "No, that's all right. I'm a capable girl. I can get myself there."

He chuckled at her teasing tone.

They ended their conversation, Belle breathing a sigh of relief when it was over. "I did it. I took charge."

Ruby stared at her, as if Belle was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Good for you. Even though I had to practically drag you along."

Belle shook her head, ruefully. "Thank you, Ruby. Now I just have to mentally prepare myself for the date."

"Still uneasy around him?" Ruby asked.

Belle nodded. "Yes. Not only because he's a criminal, but...because I feel guilty lying to him. I like him. Irrational I know, but I do."

Ruby rubbed her best friend's arm. "Well, think of it this way. He's lying to you as well."

Belle realized the truth in those words. She took charge for once, and liked it. She nodded, resolved that she would continue to do so. Right then and there, Belle decided to start acting like the _actual_ detective she was.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Captain Mills asked, spinning around in her chair, as she stared ludicrously at David.

"Is that a trick question?" David asked, in his one and only attempt at being funny. Ruby snorted, anyway.

Captain Mills rolled her eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

Ruby glanced at Belle, giving her a knowing look. Belle tried not to laugh. There was a running joke around the precinct of Detective Nolan. The joke being that he wasn't exactly what one would call _smart_.

"You set up a meeting with _Gold?_" Captain Mills asked. "You need to be staying under the radar, not meeting face to face with a shark!"

"Belle has to," David exclaimed, "and she has a lot less experience than I have at detective work."

Belle startled at her name, not wanting to be dragged into anything. She lowered herself into her seat, though Ruby had an opposite approach.

"Belle is extremely capable!" Ruby said, passionately. "Give her some credit."

David sighed, shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Belle. You _are _capable. I just hate waiting around."

"So do I," Lieutenant Swan added, "but if the Captain tells us to do something, we listen. We don't go off on our own, without her permission. This isn't like you," she commented, softly.

While David was dealing with his own reprimand, Belle was stealing herself for her own. She wasn't sure how Captain Mills would take the news of her next date. "Captain?"

Regina lifted her head to look at Belle. "Yes, French?"

"I have a new date set up with Mr. Gold."

Regina's eyes lit up, at the same time her body stiffened. "Good. When is it?"

"This Friday, at an art gallery. It's near Downtown Crossing."

Captain Mills nodded. "We'll get you set up with a mic."

"Captain?" Emma asked. "Do you think we should set up cameras as well? Follow Belle more closely, than compared to her first date with Gold."

Regina pondered, then shook her head. "No, not yet. I seriously doubt even Gold is conducting illegal meetings with business cohorts on a date. Audio will be just fine, for now. Once we have more information about Gold's dealings, then we'll up the game."

Emma nodded, agreeing.

Belle hesitated. "Captain, what if Gold doesn't let on to any secrets that he may be keeping? Do we just keep setting me up on dates with him, hoping he'll open up?"

"No, not forever," Regina said, rubbing her temple. "But for now, earn his trust and hopefully he'll open up to you."

"What if I never earn his trust?" Belle asked, softly.

Regina sighed. "Then we resort to other measures. For now, between you and Nolan, one of you will hopefully discover something. Nolan, continue trying to find Hook. French, continue putting up with that shark." She looked squarely at Belle. "You're being very brave, you know."

Funny, Belle didn't feel that way. In fact, she felt quite the opposite.

* * *

Belle arrived at the art gallery Friday night, holding her breath. She had on a teal, lace dress that Ruby said would make Gold's 'barley beating heart' flutter. Belle had just rolled her eyes.

She stood in front of the shop for a moment, collecting herself. She finally nodded, resolved to be strong and brave. _Be a detective_, she told herself, repeating it like a mantra. It was just a date with a criminal, one she had already been on a date with. She could do this.

Only her annoyingly, over cliché young woman self couldn't do anything when her eyes landed on Mason.

He was walking to the door, having just gotten out of his car, his cane tapping away on the cement. She couldn't help herself for ogling the man. He looked extremely handsome in his button down shirt and waistcoat. He didn't have a jacket on, for it being unseasonably warm out. It was the first time Belle had ever seen Mason without a suit jacket on...and she really liked the sight of it.

She shook her head at her admiring, and walked up to the older man.

"Mason," Belle said his name, directing his attention to her.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up when he saw Belle. "Miss French," he nodded.

"You could call me Belle, you know. I don't mind," she teased, trying not to wring her hands. She made a pact to herself, with Ruby's help, to be strong and sexy. Sexy, in Ruby's mind anyway, meant teasing and flirting. Belle had never really done either.

Gold smirked, holding the door to the exhibit open for her. As she crossed the threshold, he spoke. "All right. Belle," he said her name as they stepped inside. He also happened to say her name right next to her ear, in the most seductive tone she could ever remember hearing out of a man's mouth. Belle had to resist the urge to swoon. Swooning was not detective like. Though it was extremely difficult not to with a handsome Scotsman speaking her name romantically into her ear. She really needed to get a grip on herself.

She subtly pressed a finger against her hidden mic, rubbing her hand across her collarbone as if she had an itch. Feeling the tiny piece of technology helped center herself. She was on a mission to find out what Gold was hiding. Only, it was a little difficult when the two of them made their way towards the first exhibit. Belle had never really been interested in art before, but seeing it first hand, made her a little distracted.

"Why this art gallery?" Gold asked, as they circled a sculpture, which looked to be a cross between a fish and a woman giving birth. It wasn't exactly pretty. He figured that's why the exhibit was titled_: Decadent Dissent: Defying Urban Experience. _That sculpture was defying something, he thought.

"Oh, um, because I thought it would be fun," Belle stammered out, still a little awestruck on the sculpture.

Gold slyly glanced at her. "Is that the only reason?"

Belle blushed, trying to keep her head up. She wouldn't be embarrassed. "Well, my friend Ruby suggested it."

Gold chuckled. "So that's who you were speaking with while you were on the phone with me." His eyes widened at a painting of a multicolored goat chewing the head of a dog.

"You heard that?" Belle asked, sheepishly.

He shrugged. "Not distinctly. I just heard you speaking to someone, sounding frantic." He winked at her, joking.

Belle shook her head, laughing. "Well, I'm trying this new thing where I start to take charge."

"How's that working out?" Gold asked, as they continued to meander.

Belle smiled. "It got you here, didn't it?"

He glanced over, surprise lifting his eyebrows. "You're speaking with more confidence." Before Belle could wonder if he meant that as a compliment or not, he continued. "It's a...how shall I put it? A sexy quality." He smirked at her, his eyes blazing.

Belle gulped. "When you say things like that, it's difficult for me to be confident."

"Why?" They stopped in front of a row of people decked out in nude colored suits. Neither had a clue to what this was supposed to represent.

"Because, when you say things and look at me like that, I always want to blush."

Gold shrugged. "You can blush, Belle. I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned down, holding a hand close to his mouth. Belle giggled at his antics. "It's a sexy quality as well."

Well, that stopped Belle from laughing. Really she just wanted to kiss that knowing glint right off his face. Really, she just wanted to kiss him.

Belle, trying to redirect the conversation, knowing that her team at the station would hear every word of this, pointed at the nude suit covered people. "I really don't understand this exhibit."

Gold chuckled. "Good, because I wasn't understanding it either."

Belle laughed, shaking her head. "You know, I think this sort of...art is a little too extreme for me." The nude suit people started throwing themselves on a pile of clay. "Yeah, uh, very extreme."

Gold nodded, agreeing. "Then let's leave."

Belle's eyes widened. "But, it's only," she checked her phone, "eight. You don't want to end our date that early?"

Gold shook his head. "I never said anything about the night being over. We're both adults. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"What do you suggest?" Belle asked as they left the gallery. Ruby's new boy toy Peter sure had a strange take on things.

"Didn't you want to take charge?"

Belle sighed in annoyance at the smirk on his face. Annoyance for his words, and annoyance for the fact that she found his smirk attractive. "Why don't you decide?"

"Belle," he said, quietly. "You decide."

Belle paused, thinking, knowing she wasn't going to get off the hook. Then she had an idea. It went against all her self preservation and embarrassment, but if she was going to be bold, might as well go all out.

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" She asked.

* * *

Belle hesitantly opened the door to her apartment, tucking her keys away in her jacket pocket. She turned around to the man behind her, and nodded to let Mason in, all the while trying not to trip over the threshold of her door.

Once both were inside, Gold stopped to observe his surroundings. They were standing inside her quaint kitchen, with her mismatched cupboards and doorknobs.

"I know it's not much," Belle said, really trying not to wring her hands. "You're probably used to much finer things."

"You're right, I am," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Belle let out a rush of breath. "Wow, you don't sugar coat things, do you?"

Gold chuckled. "I was teasing, Belle. Your kitchen is just fine."

"Just fine?" She teased as well.

He turned, looking at her directly. "It's perfect."

Belle snorted. "All right, now I know you're joking." She pointed to her living room. "Want to sit down?"

They took a seat, both on her shabby couch. Belle tried not to wince as she saw him place his perfectly pressed slacks on her couch. It wasn't like it was dirty, or anything. It just seemed to pale in comparison to Mason's finery. He looked too put together to be on her couch.

Gold placed his cane against the coffee table, stretching out his legs.

"So..." Belle drifted off, pulling her feet up.

"So..." He winked back at her.

"So...," she repeated. "Tell me more about you. I feel like I don't know enough." Wasn't that the truth?

Belle propped her chin on her hand, as Gold spoke. "Am I that secretive?"

"Extremely. Tell me about your job," she recommended abruptly. She noticed Mason stiffen at the request slightly. He then relaxed, easing back into the couch.

"My job... well, you know I own my own company, and that I'm a lawyer." Gold tried not to flinch when speaking. He didn't need Belle finding out the truth about what he also did on the side.

"I know all that." Belle shrugged. "I just wasn't sure if there was anything else about your job you wanted to tell me. It sounds fascinating, running a company." She was really trying for subtlety, and she hoped and prayed she was doing it right.

"It gets tedious sometimes. A lot of people I have to keep track of."

"How many people?" She asked. "What do they all do?"

Gold lifted an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

Belle narrowed her eyes. "Why won't you answer the question?"

Gold paused, staring at her. "Why do you want to know so badly about my company?"

_Abort! Abort! _Thought Belle, quickly backpedaling when she saw him getting suspicious. "Oh, umm..." She had no clue what to say.

"Belle?" Gold asked, still looking at her strangely.

Belle didn't know how to talk herself out of this one, so she did the one thing that had been on her mind all night.

She leaned forward quickly...and kissed him.

Well, it was more like she smacked her lips into his, almost hitting her head against his, in her nervousness to get that suspicious look removed from his face. She quickly pulled away when she felt him jump in surprise.

They stared at each other for a moment, Belle beginning to blush, Gold still having surprise written on his face.

"I'm sorry," Belle said. "I don't know what I was doing. I just..." she fumbled off when Gold lifted his hands to embrace her face.

"Don't apologize," he breathed against her lips. "I just wasn't expecting you to do that, but I have to say, I am extremely happy you took me by surprise. I'm just a little upset I didn't get to kiss you first."

Belle relaxed into his hands. "That's all right," she breathed as well. "You can do it now, if you wish." She blushed at her words, not expecting them to be so forward.

"I think I will," he smirked against her lips. Instead of rushing like Belle, Gold took his time.

He slowly brushed his lips against hers, causing Belle to catch her breath, the kiss was so tender. He began to add pressure, bringing their lips together, fully. He seemed content to take his time, almost too patient, while Belle felt like jumping in anticipation. She didn't want to be patient, so she leaned into him, wrapping her hands around his neck, and bringing them even closer on the couch.

The speed of their kiss increased, as did their passion. The kiss didn't exactly scream first date kiss, but more like...well Belle didn't really know since she hadn't gotten very far with men. She had kissed before, if the one boy back in high school who about stuck his tongue down her throat making Belle pull away in disgust, counted. All Belle knew in this moment was instinct.

Kissing Mason felt...right, easy, and natural. So right, easy, and natural that she didn't hear her door opening up, and Ruby walking right in on them.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed, backing away, shielding her eyes as if in pain.

Belle and Gold pulled apart quickly, Belle blushing when she felt him move his hand away from her lower back where it had moved from her face while they had been 'distracted.'

She removed her hands from his neck, standing up to glare at Ruby. "What are you doing here?! You only use the key I gave you for emergencies."

Ruby held up her hands, placating. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you and, uh, Mr. 'Hot and Heavy Pants' would be here."

Belle shook her head, sighing, as Gold stood up, grabbing his cane. "I should be heading home anyway. I have work to catch up on in the morning."

Belle frowned, but nodded. It was Friday night. She seriously doubted he had 'work to catch up on' in the morning. "I'll walk you to the door." She headed towards her kitchen, glaring at Ruby as she left.

"I'm sorry," she said, once she and Gold were alone. He was on the threshold about to leave. "I didn't know she would show up."

Gold shook his head. "It's all right, Belle. I'll speak with you soon. We'll make plans."

"Absolutely," she said. She just hated how awkward their goodbye felt. After they said goodnight, Belle walked into her living room, dreading every second of it.

"Goodnight, indeed," Ruby said when Belle sat back down on her couch. Ruby was sitting across from her, flipping through a magazine. "With the way you two were going at it, I'm surprised you didn't lose your virginity right then and there."

Belle rolled her eyes, leaning down to pick up her kitten. "Rubes, what are you doing here? And now of all times? You knew I was on a date."

"I know." She put the magazine down. "I got into a fight with that guy I had been seeing, Victor. He was being a total asshat and I didn't feel like staying at my apartment. I thought, once you got back home from your date, we could hang out. I didn't know you would be here. With Gold. Making out."

Belle rolled her eyes again. "We weren't making out. It was just one kiss."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah, a kiss that went on for like, five minutes. Did you take your mic off?"

Belle's eyes widened. She hadn't taken if off when she and Gold were kissing. That would be an embarrassing event to recount when Captain Mills listened in on the audio. "No," she murmured.

Ruby's eyes widened as well. Then she proceeded to burst out laughing.

Belle scowled. "It's not funny."

Ruby pretended to wipe away a tear. "It's a little funny." Thankfully for Belle, Ruby decided to change the subject then, after she stopped chuckling. "Do you have any information yet?"

Belle sighed, letting Eyre snuggle into her side. "Not exactly. I did ask him more about his job, which he seemed to tense up about. He wasn't comfortable with me asking questions."

"Well, that's something, at least. We know he's a criminal. With him giving reactions like that, hopefully he'll confess something in the future. We'll just have to wait."

Belle nodded, feeling sad for some reason. "I know. I just hate waiting."

* * *

_Killian showed up at the restaurant,_ Cucina Roma, _not sure if he would regret meeting up with the suspicious Mr. Gold. He squared his shoulders, and stepped inside. He was a little intimidated to see that the place was a little more upscale than the usual pubs and coffee shops he inhabited. _

_He slowly walked up to the hostess' desk, the woman looking at him questioningly. She probably didn't see the likes of him much at the restaurant._

"_Yes?" she asked, clearly trying to be polite, and failing. _

"_I'm here to meet, uh, a man named Mr. Gold." He tugged at the collar of his black shirt, starting to sweat. _

"_Oh?" she asked, skeptically. Killian, at first thought the hostess 'hot,' now found her irritating. "Mr. Gold comes here quite often. He doesn't normally have meetings with," she eyed him up and down, "people like _you_." Yeah, Killian was really starting to hate this lady. _

_He huffed, annoyed. "Well, he is expecting me. Can't you just check your ledger thing there?" He pointed. _

_She disdainfully looked down at the paper in front of her. "Sorry," she said, glancing back up, "you're not listed on here." She looked too smug for Killian's liking. _

"_This is bullshit," he muttered. _

_Just as he began to leave, a man strolled up to the hostess desk. "Where do you think you're going, Killian?"_

_He spun around to see Mr. Gold standing next to the bitchy woman, raising an eyebrow. _

_Killian jerked a thumb behind him. "I was leaving. This bitch wouldn't let me in."_

_The woman gasped, as Gold chuckled. "I apologize, for both of us. I forgot to inform you to wear something a little more suitable than jeans and...sneakers." He sneered, looking at Killian's shoes. _

_Killian rolled his eyes. "That would have been nice to know. Seriously old man, if you just wanted me to come here so you could get in a laugh at the poor, runaway kid, then fuck you. I'm outta here."_

_Gold, surprisingly, walked extremely fast and intercepted Killian from leaving the restaurant. "Wait a minute, Mr. Jones. I didn't invite you here to mock you. I invited you here because I think you will be a good asset to my business. Please, come sit down with me, and we'll talk."_

_Killian wavered, finally sighing, and nodded his head. "Don't make me regret this, old man."_

_Gold chuckled. "Never. You already did that to yourself by coming here."_

_Killian whipped his head to stare at Gold, disbelief written on his face. "What does that mean?"_

_Gold shook his head, a piece of brown hair falling on his cheek. "Patience, Mr. Jones. It's the first key to success." _

_Killian raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You say I'll regret coming here, and then give me cliché advice?"_

_Gold chuckled. "Actually, Mr. Jones. It was a quip."_

_Killian decided, right there, that he didn't really like Gold's humor._

* * *

David confidently entered the lobby of Gold's office. Captain Mills had reluctantly agreed to his meeting with Gold. David knew he had dodged a bullet when it came to Captain Mills' verbal scoldings.

David, as he continued into the lobby, noticed that the pretty assistant was there again. Blanchard, he recalled her name.

The black haired woman glanced up, seeming suspicious. "You're here for your appointment with Mr. Gold," she said, before he could speak.

David raised an eyebrow. "You remember me?"

She laughed, hesitantly. "I could hardly forget." She nodded towards a door right on the outskirts of the lobby. "I'll check you in, and then you can go inside. Mr. Gold has been waiting for you to arrive."

If that didn't sound ominous, David didn't know what would.

After Miss Blanchard checked him in, David was finally able to meet Mr. Gold face to face.

The older man opened his office door, greeting David with a hand shake. "James...Nelson, I presume."

David nodded, remembering his fake name, and stepped into a finely decorated office. His eyes widened at the sight of glass, jade, quartz, and other fine materials. Mr. Gold was a man with expensive tastes.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Nelson?" Mr. Gold settled himself behind his desk, smirking like he knew a secret.

David pointed at the chair across from Gold, sitting down when Gold nodded his permission for David to sit. "I'm here for a...loan."

Gold smiled smugly, leaning back in his chair, as he shook his head. "No, you're not."

David straightened up in his seat, pondering on how to answer. "You're right. I'm not," he finally decided to say, figuring some truth wouldn't be a bad thing when it came to Gold.

The older man leaned forward. "I don't know exactly who you are, James Nelson, but if I could offer you advice, I would tell you to leave my office, and never look back."

David could feel sweat start to form at the back of his neck. Hell, Gold was intimidating. He had no idea how young, innocent Belle could be around the shark. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, but what have I done to make you question me?"

Gold barked a laugh. "The fact that you are clearly lying, and that even Miss Blanchard was suspicious."

David swallowed. "I'm not leaving here until I get some answers."

Gold eyed him up and down, sneering. "Answers for what, Mr, Nelson? You presume to order me around in my own office?" He glanced around the room, making a big show of mockery.

David internally swore. He knew he was blowing this entire meeting. No wonder Captain Mills warned him away from coming, yet he'd insisted, and she had put her faith in him. David had never buckled under pressure before, but there was something about Gold that was extremely intimidating. David figured since he was screwing up so badly that he would just go in for the kill. "Do you know anyone by the name of Kieran Hook, Mr. Gold?"

A twitch of the older man's lips was the only emotion which showed on Gold's face. "No," he answered swiftly. "I don't know anyone by that name." Before David could ask another question, Gold continued speaking. "As to why you would be idiotic enough to come into my office and ask me that question, Mr. Nelson, confirms my suspicions. You are a terrible detective, and I suggest you leave. My condolences to your Captain. It must be difficult to have someone on a team who is so incompetent."

David froze for a moment, then tried to outsmart the man who invented the term. "By knowing I'm a detective, you inadvertently implied that you have something to hide. Something you don't want a detective finding out."

Gold smirked, and nodded his head. "Possibly, Mr. Nelson, possibly. But I assure you I am hiding nothing." He leaned back in his seat, hands clasped across his chest. "But the next time a detective decides to come around snooping and asking questions, I hope it's someone more suitable for the job. Now get out of my office."

David stood, trying hard not to blanch in worry. He knew he completely messed up. He should have listened to Captain Mills. Next time, he would be wiser.

* * *

"There won't be a next time, Nolan!" Regina exclaimed. This time, only David was in the Captain's office. It wasn't a protocol meeting.

He hung his head in embarrassment, taking Captain Mills' scolding.

"I trusted you to get valuable information on Gold, and you only exposed your position within the first minute of meeting him. I told you it wasn't a good idea, and yet I foolishly decided to listen to you against my better judgment." Regina slammed her hands on the top of her chair. She was pacing, too anxious to sit down.

David nodded. "I know, Captain. I'm sorry."

Regina turned on him. "Be more than sorry, Nolan. I'm taking you off this case."

David whipped his head up in shock. "What? B-bu-"

Regina held up a hand, cutting him off. "You are being too rash and impulsive. It could blow our whole cover. We need to find more information on Hook and Gold, and I can't have you messing up."

David stared wide eyed at his Captain. "But Captain, I was the one to find the tiny piece of information that Gold might be working with Hook. Me! Don't you think this is a rash decision?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Funny, coming from you."

David flushed, embarrassed.

The Captain sighed. "Look, I apologize, Nolan, but you _are _being taken from the case. Lieutenant Swan is taking your place. She is a more experienced detective, and hopefully won't set up foolish meetings with the man we are trying to catch."

"But what about Belle?"

"What about her?" Regina asked, sitting down.

David flung a hand in the direction of Belle's desk. "I have a lot more experience at being a detective than she does, and yet you have her going on dates with Gold! She's practically a child!"

Regina calmly looked at David until he calmed down. "Belle French is proving herself to be a good detective. Unlike you, Gold hasn't figured out that she is an officer. From the way French and Lucas describe Gold, it seems he is smitten with our young detective. If anyone can find out the truth about Gold, it's that young woman whom you call a 'child.' Now please, lower your voice and accept what is done."

David didn't know what was coming over him. He had never been impulsive before. He didn't hate Belle. He liked the girl. He just didn't like being upstaged by her.

The only thing David could do, was leave Regina's office with his head held high. All the while, his head felt as though it weighed a million pounds. It was difficult to keep it up.

* * *

David stormed out of Captain Mills' office in a flurry of anger.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, licking the spoon she held in her hand, as she ate from a bowel of yogurt. "What's gotten into him?"

Belle turned to look up from her lunch after the upset man, frowning. "No idea."

David paused when he saw Belle and Ruby, quickly walking over to their desks.

"Hey, hot head," Ruby murmured, "what's up?"

David was really trying not to fume. He placed his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath. "Captain Mills took me off the Gold case."

Belle's eyes widened. "Why did she do that?"

David huffed. "Because the appointment I set up with Gold didn't go over well. He guessed I was a cop within the first minute of speaking with him. Now the Captain feels I'm being too impulsive, and apparently, that's not good for the case."

"That sucks," Ruby added, not helpfully. Belle shot her a scolding look.

"How do you do it, Belle?" David asked. When Belle raised an eyebrow, he elaborated. "Spend time with Gold without him catching on to the truth of you being a detective?"

Belle could have answered that it was because Gold and her flirted, and kissed, and did un-detective like things. She wasn't about to tell David that though. "Well, I met him before I knew the truth about him, so I didn't have my guard up then. I think he's learning to trust me. I don't interrogate him, or anything like that."

David huffed again. "Well, it wasn't like I interrogated him, either."

Ruby shot Belle a look, widening her eyes mockingly. "Seriously doubt that," she muttered to herself.

David wasn't always the most subtle of men.

"Look, David," Belle said, "I'm sorry this happened. There's nothing I can tell you that will help get you back on the case. Mason Gold is a...mysterious man. Who knows how he thinks and acts. It's not a simple operation."

David nodded, finally calming down. "I know. It never was." With those words, he turned and walked away.

Ruby rolled her eyes dramatically. "Someone's a drama queen."

Belle laughed, tossing a piece of lettuce from her salad in Ruby's direction. "He's upset, Ruby."

"I know. I'm just surprised you didn't mention the reasons why Gold hasn't figured out the truth about you yet to David." She then proceeded to make kissing noises and puckered her lips.

Belle rolled her eyes. "We kissed once, all right. Drop it."

Ruby stopped, to Belle's delight. "I do know the real reason why Gold hasn't figured out the truth, though."

"And what is that?" Belle asked, taking a bite of her salad.

Ruby looked at her steadily. "I think you have him wrapped around your little finger. With David... not so much."

Belle wanted to laugh at Ruby's joke, but her words drew her up short. Did she really have Mason 'wrapped around her little finger?' If she did, it would make earning his trust easier. It also meant her guilt intensified by a hundred spikes.

Why did she have to feel so confused? It was really starting to get annoying.

* * *

Emma sighed, stretching out her sated body next to her boyfriend. They were lying in bed, having just partaken in extremely pleasurable activities.

Neal groaned, slumping onto the pillow next to her.

"Take a lot out of you, did I?" Emma teased, tapping his chest.

Neal chuckled, shaking his head. "Never. You know I'm always up for round two." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing Emma to laugh.

"Jesus, Neal. Do you have to be so corny?"

"Yes," he said, straight faced. "Always."

Emma laughed again. After a moment, she quieted, thinking. She put her head on Neal's chest, her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Neal murmured against her hair, his face against the top of her head.

Emma sighed. "Nothing. Just thinking about work."

Neal moved his head to look at Emma's face. "What about work? Catching criminals tiring? Because I doubt that, as you totally caught me."

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes. "You are sometimes such a dumbass."

Neal barked a laugh. "You still love me."

Emma settled her head back on his chest. "That I do. Anyway," she flicked a hair from her eye, "I'm just going to be busy with a mission my team is working on."

"I thought you were already busy," Neal said, kissing her neck.

"I was, but now I'll be even more so." She arched her neck towards Neal's mouth. "Captain Mills assigned me a new role which will be challenging and completely time consuming."

"That sucks," Neal muttered, lips against her throat. "While I feel for you, I would much prefer to be doing other things than talking about work."

Emma nodded, agreeing.

Just as the two of them began to kiss, Neal's phone started to buzz. They broke apart, startled.

He sighed, reaching for his phone. When he saw the number, he froze.

"Who is it?" Emma lifted her head to look, a frown on her face.

"Uh, no one," Neal said, quickly hanging up the call.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You know you aren't immune to my super power, Neal. Who was it?"

Neal swallowed. Sometimes he forgot how much dating a detective could be a pain in his ass, especially when said detective could tell whenever he was lying. "Just my dad," he finally answered.

Emma sat up, wrapping a sheet around her chest. "I didn't know you still spoke with him. I thought you guys had a falling out."

Neal nodded. "We did. Apparently he wants to get back in touch."

Emma frowned. "You never speak of him. He must have affected you a lot. I don't even know his name. Well, other than his surname."

Neal didn't reply. Emma didn't need to know that he was the son of notorious Mason Gold. After he had met her, while she was handcuffing him for stealing some watches, he knew he was love. He shaped up and never looked back to his punk days again. The wonderful thing about having a father who deals with legal issues, one learns how to change their file so the police don't know the truth. All Emma ever needed to know, was that his name was Neal Garner. She would never find out that he was really Neal Gold.

* * *

_Killian sat down uncertainly at the finely, decorated table. He picked at the linen table cloth, never having felt anything so soft before. He glanced around at the other occupants, noticing their suits and dresses. He shifted in his seat, pulling down his ratty t-shirt. _

_Gold quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you're worried others will stare at you for not dressing appropriately, I wouldn't worry. You made a big enough spectacle at the hostess's desk that I'm sure they're staring at you because they're worried you'll 'mug' them, or something equally horrifying."_

"_Yes, because that made me feel so much better," Killian muttered, still tugging on his shirt. _

_Gold's lips twitched. "You're a sarcastic fellow, Mr. Jones. That mouth of yours will get you into trouble." He opened a menu, perusing the food selections. Killian was a little annoyed by Gold's nonchalance and superior attitude. He wanted to punch the older man, but Killian guessed that would be giving in to the claims of being a 'mugger.' _

"_Like speaking with a crime war load?" Killian asked, incredulously. _

_Gold set his menu down, clasping his hands together to stare at Killian, unblinkingly. "Not war, Mr. Jones. More like..." Gold shrugged, thinking. "Persuasion." _

"_What the hell does that mean?" Killian asked, as Gold took a sip from his water glass. _

"_Persuasion? Well, it means coaxing someone into taking action, into doing what you want them to do."_

_Killian rolled his eyes. "Never thought 'smartass' would be a definition linked to you, Mr. Gold."_

_Gold chuckled. "Young Killian, you don't know much about me. You have so much to learn." _

"_I would like to, if you stopped speaking in riddles." _

_Gold raised an eyebrow. "All right. I'll tell you what I want from you. Like I said before at that...disgusting bar, I see potential in you. I want you to be my apprentice, of sorts. I...don't have a ...son to pass on my legacy as I get older." He looked pained for a moment. Killian wondered what he wasn't saying. "I need an heir to train, and you're the perfect candidate."_

"_This really is like the Godfather," Killian muttered into his drink, taking a moment to think on what Gold was saying. "So you want to train me in your business?"_

_Gold nodded, not saying anything. _

"_What would that entail, exactly?" Killian asked, hesitantly. _

"_A building of an empire. You would conduct business transactions, help train other men looking to become a part of my organization."_

"_But, I'm only seventeen. I know nothing of 'business transactions.'" _

_Gold tilted his head. "That is why you'll be taught. I don't expect you to know all that I ask from you right away."_

_Killian knew that pondering this job and taking it, could have serious consequences later on. But he was a teenage runaway, without any money. When would he be offered something like this again?_

"_How much would you pay?" The younger man asked._

_Gold smirked, like he had been waiting for Killian to ask that. "You would be paid more money that you can even dream of. It all depends on your performance."_

"_Are you speaking, like, hundreds of thousands?" Killian sounded greedy, but he didn't care. If Gold was offering to pay him a shit load of money, he knew he would instantly take the apprenticeship. _

"_Higher," Gold said, smiling smugly when Killian's eyes widened. _

"_So...like millions?" _

_Gold didn't say anything, letting Killian fill in the blanks. _

_The young man took the job right then and there._

* * *

Neal was working on fixing a motorcycle. The battery died, and he had to get it fixed before tomorrow, otherwise his boss, August, would probably fire him.

He sighed, stretching his limbs as he rose from a crouched position, looking around at the workshop. He started to wipe his greasy hands, when August strolled up.

"Hey Neal, there's someone here to see you." His boss jerked a thumb in the direction of the front door.

Neal frowned. "Who is it?"

August shrugged. "Some older man. Says he needs to speak with you."

Neal hesitantly walked into the main lobby...and instantly spun on his heel to leave. The sight of his father standing at the entrance wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Wait, Neal," Gold called out, holding out a hand.

Neal stopped walking, but kept his back turned. "What do you want?"

Gold struggled to speak, the first time lost for words. "I wanted to see you," he finally managed to say.

Neal snorted, beginning to walk again. "I don't want to see you."

"Please," Gold said, subdued.

Neal paused, wavering. He had never heard his dad say those words before, nor had he ever heard something akin to pain in his voice.

Neal turned around, crossing his arms.

Gold took this as his opportunity to speak. He stepped forward, his cane tapping on the concrete floor. He nodded at the building. "I see you're a mechanic now."

Neal huffed. "Obviously." He removed his arms from around his chest, letting them hit the side of his body. "Are you here just to state the obvious, or here to gloat in my face that I'm not a lawyer like you are?"

Gold frowned, taking a step back. "I-," he broke off. Seeing his son for the first time in over a year was challenging. They had an on again and off again relationship. He constantly tried to reach out to his son, but Neal never responded.

Gold sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Neal, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to make amends."

Neal shook his head. "You got me sent to _jail_, and you expect me to forgive you?"

Gold paused, holding up a finger. "Technically, it was your mother who told the police about the watches you stole."

Neal was disgusted. "Seriously, dad? Does it matter? Mom. You. Either way I was sent to jail because you wouldn't help me."

"You committed a crime, son," Gold said, even though he recognized the hypocrisy of the statement.

Neal walked forward, invading his father's personal space. He wanted his dad to feel uncomfortable. "And the perfect lawyer doesn't stand for any injustice or any crime. I'm your son, not a chess piece in the games you play."

Gold lowered his head. "I thought jail would be good. It would teach you to not make the same idiotic mistakes again."

"You seriously believe that?"

Gold raised a hand and eye in a 'what would you have me do' manner.

Neal huffed again, walking away. "I'm done with this shit, dad. I don't answer your calls because I don't want to hear the same excuses you always make. Stop trying to reach out. You will never get my forgiveness." With those words, Neal walked into the back of the shop.

Gold stared helplessly after him. He could have fought harder for his son, yet each time he saw Neal's face, he froze. He could never seem to say the right words. What hurt him the most, past remembering seeing his eighteen year old son be taken away to jail, was the thought that Neal would never know the truth: he let his son go to jail, because he didn't want Neal to become like him. Thankfully, for both men, jail knocked sense into Neal, and he turned his life around.

The same couldn't be said for his father. Gold never could walk away from doing the wrong things.

* * *

**Upcoming: Emma starts on the Gold and Hook case, David starts to have a meltdown, and Belle starts to gain confidence. **


	7. You Can't Handle the Truth

**I am a despicable human being! Just joking, but seriously, sorry for taking so long between updates. I think I've gotten into the lazy summer syndrome.**

**Thank you CharlotteAshmore for beta-ing my chapter. She is a life saver.**

**I, of course, do not own any of the characters, but I love making them writhe in fear and panic while trying to catch a rat. Now onto malicious mobsters and daring detectives...**

* * *

Belle was standing outside Gold Enterprises, taking deep breaths. It was the following Monday after their date, and they hadn't spoken since the awkward encounter with Ruby. She wanted to see Mason and reassure they were on good standing.

She also had a plan, after receiving Captain Mills' permission. Mostly, she had a plan to snoop around his office. She didn't know how she was going to achieve this, but she hoped an idea would come to her sooner or later.

She finally entered the building, holding her breath as she went up the elevator, and walked into Gold's lobby.

A woman was sitting behind a huge front desk, black hair falling over her eyes. Belle walked up, laying her hands on the marble desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, brushing a wayward piece of hair out of her face.

Belle smiled, trying to stay calm. "Yes. I was wondering if Mr. Gold was available?"

"Ok. Do you have an appointment?"

Belle paused. She hadn't thought that through. She had been trying to act spontaneous. In her naive mind, it hadn't occurred to her that Mason might be busy. "No," she said, hesitantly. "Is he here now?"

She nodded. "He's not in a meeting, but he usually likes things to be orderly. I can schedule an appointment for you."

Belle was grasping at straws. Why hadn't she just called him? She was making things way too difficult for herself. Belle nodded at the phone on the desk. "Can you call him? Tell him that Belle French is here to see him."

The woman nodded, though she figured Mr. Gold wouldn't want to be bothered. She picked up the phone, pushing a number. "Mr. Gold? Yes. Belle French is here. She doesn't have an appointment, Sir." The woman nodded, finally setting the phone down. She looked surprised. "You can go in."

Belle nodded her thanks, walking towards Gold's door. He opened once she knocked, smiling at the sight of her.

"Belle," he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She blushed, not expecting him to be forward. "Mason. Sorry I didn't call first, it was a spur of the moment thing," she said, stepping inside the office and taking a seat.

He waved her concerns away. "You're always welcome. You don't need an appointment."

"Well, that's good."

He chuckled. "It's good to see you. Sorry I didn't call. I really was busy with work this weekend."

Belle shrugged. "That's all right. I was busy helping my papa at the flower shop anyway." That wasn't quite a lie. She had been working there over the weekend to keep up appearances. She tried not to lie to Mason too much. It still made her feel irrationally guilty.

"Is there something you needed?" Gold asked, settling in his seat.

Belle shook her head. "I just wanted to see you," she said bravely.

He smiled, looking pleased. "Good." He leaned forward. "At least you're not using me," he winked.

Belle tried not to grimace.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water, tea?"

"Tea is fine," Belle responded, subtly looking around at his office. She was hoping he'd get up to get the drinks so he'd have to leave the room, but luck wasn't on her side.

Gold nodded, ringing his secretary up. "Miss Blanchard, please bring in two cups of tea."

Belle tried to smile, feeling her anxiety rise. She didn't know how to get him to leave his office.

"How are you today, Belle?" Gold asked, looking like the picture of calmness.

"Better now that I'm here with you," she flirted. She could tell he enjoyed it.

"No need for flattery, Belle."

She leaned forward. "Why? I already have you wrapped around my finger? Is that it?" she teased.

Gold smiled, indulgently. "Something like that," he murmured.

At that time, Miss Blanchard came into the room, carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. "Is this all you need?"

Gold waved a hand. "That will be all, Miss Blanchard."

The secretary nodded, leaving the room.

Belle grabbed a cup, an idea forming in her mind. As she took a sip, trying not to grimace at the idea of ruining a perfectly good skirt, she subtly tipped the cup too far back. Hot tea splashed on her skirt. She gasped. "Oh, no. Not my skirt. I'm sorry." She nodded at where some of the tea landed on the chair.

Gold started to rise from his seat. "It's all right, Belle. We're all clumsy at some point. I'll get you a towel."

Belle nodded her thanks, breathing a sigh of relief when he left the room. She quickly stood up, knowing she probably only had a minute. She sprinted behind his desk, opening draws. She mostly saw paper upon paper of legal documents. Nothing she needed. She knelt down to the bottom draw, feeling her heart pound out of her chest. She went to pull the draw open, and stopped. It was locked.

_Why would it be locked? _She thought to herself. Knowing her minute was almost up, she reached for a handy booby-pin she kept in her hair and tried unlocking the drawer. She had never needed to unlock anything with a bobby-pin before, but Ruby prompted her to learn, stating that you never knew when it could come in handy.

Her heart was continuing to pound, sweat beading on the back of her neck, when she finally heard the click of the lock giving away. She hesitantly opened the drawer, instantly seeing a black book, very thin, more like a ledger. It was the only thing in the drawer.

Just as she reached for it, she heard Gold's cane tapping away at the marble floors. He was coming back. She regretfully knew she wouldn't have time to look and see what was inside. She shut the drawer, but didn't have time to lock it back up. She hoped and prayed that it instantly locked on its own.

Gold finally entered his office, carrying one damp and one dry hand towel.

He frowned when he didn't see Belle sitting in her chair. He moved his gaze and found her standing and staring intently at his book collection.

She turned around, smiling when she saw the towels. "Thank you," she said, gratefully, grabbing the damp towel and dabbing at her skirt. "This is one of my favorite skirts."

Gold smiled. "Well, we wouldn't want it to be ruined."

"No, it will be fine. Tea doesn't stain like coffee does, thankfully." She dabbed her skirt with the dry towel next.

When Gold didn't say anything, Belle glanced up curiously.

She noticed him subtly trying not to glance at her skirt.

It was at this time, it finally dawned on Belle that her skirt was white and damp, and covered in tea. And her pink set of panties could be seen through said damp white skirt. She bit her lip, trying not to blush. This was what happened when she tried to think on the spot: her underwear got revealed in a very awkward situation.

"Um," she continued biting her lip, not knowing what to say. She covered herself with the dry towel.

"I apologize, Belle," Gold said, glancing away. He tried to subtly move towards his desk, so she wouldn't see the affliction he was dealing with at the sight of her.

"It's all right. These things happen," she tried to laugh.

He raised an eyebrow. "Often?" he smirked.

Belle blushed, realizing what she had said. "Well... not often. More like never, but... I don't know what to say."

He chuckled, still keeping his eyes focused on her face. He was trying to be a gentleman. It was difficult. "So, are you staying for long?"

Belle glanced down at her skirt again. "I...should probably head back home and change."

"Probably a good idea," Gold said, clearing his throat.

Belle laughed, lightly. "Well, this is extremely awkward." She pointed a finger towards the door. "It was nice to see you again." She started backing up.

"You too, Belle." Gold tried to keep from laughing at the embarrassment on Belle's face. She was too sweet for her own good. He also tried to keep from staring at her legs, and what was right above them.

"Have a nice day, Mason." Belle quickly walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief.

Miss Blanchard glanced up from her desk. "Are you all right?"

Belle blushed when she realized the woman could probably see her underwear as well. She really would have to go home and change. No way could she go back to the precinct.

She thought of the thin black book she had found locked away in Gold's desk drawer. She needed to know what was in it. It had to be important for him to keep it locked up.

Belle nodded her head resolutely. She felt like she was onto something.

_Finally, _she thought, _I'm being a detective._

* * *

"We have a lead in the Hook case," Captain Mills said, standing behind her desk like usual.

Emma, Ruby, and Belle were all stationed inside her office. The only one not there was David. His lack of presence left a weight in the room.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, pulling out a sheet of paper to take notes.

"We were able to track Jefferson down. Despite David's...unexpected breach in procedure, he was able to produce a hidden mic in the bar were Jefferson frequented, before he was taken off the case. It seems that Jefferson will be meeting some new recruits at a little movie theater downtown. Lieutenant, head there tonight, and don't make yourself seen."

Emma nodded, not questioning the Captain. Ruby wasn't quite the same. "Captain, why should Emma stay out of sight? David didn't."

Regina looked at the girl pointedly. "Exactly, and look what happened." She rubbed a hand over her hair, tired. "It will be better if Swan follows Jefferson and tries to get some information into what those men are planning on doing. She'll stay low, and not get caught."

"Of course I won't," replied Emma. "I'll make you proud, Captain."

Regina nodded. "I know you will." She looked at Belle. "Any news on the Gold front?"

Belle began to nod, slowly. "There might be. I was able to get into his office, and look through his desk."

Regina looked impressed. "How did you manage that?"

Belle tried not to blush. "I spilled tea on myself and he left to get me a towel."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "I guess it does pay to have you pretending to date Gold. He's letting his guard down around you. All right, did you find anything?"

"Possibly. I found a black book he keeps locked in one of his drawers, but I wasn't able to look at it before he came back."

"Was there anything written on it?" Emma asked.

Belle shook her head. "No. It was just black."

Regina pointed a finger at her. "Get back in there. I trust your gut, French. If it's important, we'll find out. Figure out what's in that book."

"I will," Belle promised, despite feeling guilty and proud at the same time. She would find out what was inside that book. She just didn't want to think of Mason's face if he ever found out she betrayed him.

* * *

Ruby was sitting at her desk, looking at the case file for Mason Gold. She was staring at the picture the police had on him. It was a picture of him at the opening of his company, standing before the building, large letters reading 'Gold Enterprises.' He didn't look so criminal-y in the photo, thought Ruby. He just looked like a proud, confident man.

Ruby glanced up from the photo, when she felt a presence by her desk. Belle had gone to a café next door to get coffee, so Ruby wasn't expecting her. She especially wasn't expecting David.

He approached her desk, rubbing his hands together in nervous energy.

"Hey, David. What are you doing here?" She placed the case file down.

David smiled a little. "I still work here, Ruby. It wasn't like I was fired. Just taken off the case."

Ruby lightly tapped her head. "Right. Stupid of me." When David continued standing there, not saying anything, Ruby spoke. "What's up?"

David rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel so embarrassed by what happened."

Ruby flicked her head. "Don't be. We've all made mistakes."

David nodding, not really listening. "So, is there anything new with the Gold and Hook case?"

Ruby paused. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you."

David shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine. Just because I'm not allowed to take part in the investigation, doesn't mean you can't tell me what's going on."

Ruby still hesitated. She figured she probably shouldn't mention anything, but she couldn't stand seeing David stand before her looking like a kicked puppy. She sighed, taking pity on him. "Jefferson might be meeting some people downtown at a movie theater tonight. Emma is going to see if she can find any piece of information on what might be happening."

David nodded, taking it in. "All right. I'm sure she'll do a good job, then."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, you know she will."

"Thanks, Ruby." He rapped his knuckles on her desk, and walked away.

"You're welcome," she murmured. After she had time to think, her smile began to dim. She started to wonder if telling David was a good idea or not.

* * *

David was sitting in his tiny bed, inside his ramshackle apartment, muttering to himself. He hated being taken off the case. He needed to find a way to get back on it. If only he was able to bring back serious information that could help.

He brightened at the idea that formed inside his mind. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and called a number he didn't think he would ever be able to call again. He hit the call button, hearing the phone ring.

Finally someone picked up. "Hello?"

David brightened. "Jefferson? It's James."

* * *

"It's been a while, James," Jefferson said, opening the door to a backroom of the bar he was inhabiting. The room was messy, beer bottles and papers strewn over a couch against the far wall.

David shrugged, entering. "I've been busy."

Jefferson smirked. "Selling computers, no doubt." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, right. You're done with that ever since you came crawling to me, asking to be let into Hook's organization."

David hesitantly sat down on the couch, brushing a beer bottle and a slimy, old piece of pizza out of the way. He was hoping, by coming to see Jefferson that the Mad Hatter would reveal something about the organization he could take back to Captain Mills. David just hoped that the Captain wouldn't be too angry with him for going behind her back.

"Are there any plans I should know about?" David asked, trying not to squirm on the couch.

Jefferson frowned. "Why would I tell you anything? You still might be a cop, remember?"

"And you still haven't found any truth to that statement," David replied.

Jefferson chuckled, taking a seat in a moldy chair across from David. "That is true. So what are you doing here anyway, James?"

"I want to meet Hook," David said suddenly. "I need to meet him."

Jefferson shook his head, smoothing a hand over his waistcoat. "You're not ready to meet him yet." He looked up at David, his eyes shining. "But if you can provide any info on your cop friends, then I would maybe reconsider."

David didn't give into the prompt. "So you're going to a movie theater tonight?" he changed the subject. "To do what, sell drugs?"

Jefferson shrugged. "Maybe. I can't say." His eyes narrowed. "As to how you know about that though, makes me very curious."

David paused, thinking. "I have my sources."

Jefferson snorted. "Sure you do. They couldn't possibly be police officers by any chance?"

David still didn't give into the bait. He knew he was playing a dangerous game.

Jefferson continued speaking. "We're actually going to catch a rat."

David frowned, not understanding. The other man elaborated.

"There may be some detectives onto us, so we're sending one of our men to scout it out. See if any little officers show up."

"Why do you think that?" David's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because I found this." He reached into his back pocket, producing a little microphone. "I happened to find it when I was spring cleaning."

David glanced around at the messy room. He wasn't sure if Jefferson's and his idea of 'spring cleaning' were the same.

"What are you going to do?" David felt his worry spike. He didn't want any of his co-workers getting hurt.

"Hook is finally going to play," Jefferson said, ominously, placing the mic back in his pocket.

David gulped, knowing that those words couldn't be good.

* * *

Emma pulled the baseball cap down even lower on her face. She was sitting within the movie theater, tacky red chairs lining the building. She glanced over her shoulder at the man who'd just walked in and took a seat towards the front. The theater was practically empty, except for herself, an older, overweight man, and the newcomer.

She figured the older man wasn't working for Hook or Gold. He seemed too intent on the movie, which was something about a dog trying to find its way back home. Personally, Emma found it a little contrived.

Emma squinted at the man in front of her, trying to make out any noticeable appearances, but he was also wearing a baseball cap like her. She rolled her eyes at the inconvenience, but then quickly looked towards the film playing when the man turned around and looked in her direction. She knew it was dark enough in the theater that he wouldn't be able to make out her appearance either.

He turned back around, then took out his phone, calling someone. She was too far away to hear his conversation, but his actions were definitely suspicious. She figured if he was smart, he'd be suspicious of her as well.

The man stood up and left the theater. Emma frowned, and stood up herself to follow the man, confused. Where were all the other men that Jefferson reported were coming to meet him? She couldn't help the pit in her stomach that something wasn't right.

She stayed back a ways from the man, until she left the theater completely. Once she was outside, shutting the door to the lobby behind her, she glanced around. No one around. The theater was built before a concrete wall. It was a pretty shady part of town, with the empty street looking menacing.

She began to walk down the sidewalk, slowly, trying to look casual. She kept her head down, but her eyes peeled up.

She passed an alleyway, subtly looking down it. It was too dark outside for her to see much. She continued walking, when she felt a blow to her head, a sharp pain blinding her.

She gasped and stumbled towards the ground. She righted herself and turned around to see a man tearing off down the street. Emma pulled out her gun, and ran after him.

She turned around a corner and saw the man at the end of a street, the sidewalks mercifully devoid of people. He glanced behind himself to see her running after him. Instead of turning the corner, he faced Emma head on, pulling out a gun himself.

"Put the gun down," Emma commanded. She still couldn't make out the man's face. His cap hid his features in darkness.

"Sweetheart, I have a gun on you as well," he responded.

Emma paused for a moment, thinking his voice sounded familiar, she just didn't know from where. "Put your gun down, or I'll shoot," Emma warned.

"Oh? You'll shoot?" The man mocked her. He cocked the barrel of his gun, prompting Emma to do the same. "You won't shoot me."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, won't I?"

The man shrugged. "Well, not before I shoot you."

Emma frowned, taken aback for a moment. There was something about this man that shook her to her core, making her fumble. Before she could pull her trigger, she heard a loud _bang_, and felt a searing pain enter her shin. She fell to the hard cement ground, groaning at the pain and for the fact that her fall gave the man the chance to run away.

She tried standing, but almost fell back down from the pain. She limped a little ways down the sidewalk, knowing that she wouldn't be able to run after the man. She sighed in pain and annoyance.

She grabbed her cell phone, and called for help.

One thing, though, had her in confusion. Why hadn't the man shot her in a more vulnerable area? A space on her body that, if shot, could have killed her? Why shoot her in the shin?

And why did he sound so damn familiar?

* * *

The following day, Belle gave Mason a call, asking if she could meet up at his office again. He happily complied.

Belle slowly entered his office, hearing Mason close the door behind her.

"Belle, what another lovely surprise." He leaned down and kissed her cheek again.

She raised an eyebrow. "Has your day been full of surprises?" she asked, as she sat down.

"My life is always full of surprises," he responded, mysteriously. He pointed at her dress. "Hopefully we won't have a mess on our hands like yesterday."

Belle blushed, and cleared her throat. "I hope not. Just keep me away from tea and I should be fine."

Gold chuckled, his eyes alight. He seemed to relax in his office. So at ease, Belle thought. Or maybe he was just at ease around her. The thought made her happier than it should.

Belle knew she had to come up with a way to get Mason out of his office again without being suspicious of her. Thankfully, Belle had a plan this time.

Gold leaned back in his chair, studying her. He couldn't help but admire her beauty today. The sun was shining through his office windows, hitting her face and body just right. It made her look more like an angel. Though, the thought of Belle being an angel made him feel guilty. He was most assuredly not an angel. More like a demon.

He shook his head to remove his self-loathing thoughts, and spoke. "I was upset that you had to leave so soon yesterday. I know why you did, but I was disappointed nonetheless."

Belle smiled, ducking her head. She had to stall for time until her plan could be brought into action. She glanced back up, leaning forward. "Mason, I was wondering..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

Belle took in a deep breath and stood up. She walked around to the other side of his desk, Gold raising an eyebrow questioningly. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Belle, what are you doing?" He didn't sound displeased, just confused. He still wasn't used to Belle being so forward.

"I'm taking charge," she said, steadily. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. Mason didn't hesitate to respond.

He kissed her back, standing up to angle his lips against her own in an easier way. He pushed her body back against his desk, Belle letting out a gasp at the contact of her skin against the wood.

Belle hadn't intended on kissing him, but she needed a way to distract him. A way that let down his guard. She also just wanted to kiss him again. The first time they had kissed at her apartment had been wonderful, and this second time did not disappoint.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. He lowered his hands to encircle her waist, his left hand moving against her back.

"Belle, sweetheart," he murmured against her lips as he moved his own to touch her neck. She gasped at the overly sensitive feeling, and tilted her head back to give him more access. He lightly kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

Belle wouldn't normally be making out with a man while he was at work in the middle of the day, but drastic times called for drastic measures. She moved her left hand down his chest, brushing the buttons on his waistcoat.

Mason kissed his way to the sensitive area behind her ear, prompting her to let out a breathy gasp again. She couldn't seem to stop gasping. She tried not to be embarrassed for herself, and thankfully Mason didn't seem to have a problem with the noises she was making.

Belle put her fingers under his chin, lifting his lips back to hers. They began to kiss deeper and faster.

Gold was just about to lift her onto his desk, his hands traveling towards her waist, when he heard a commotion outside. It sounded like someone yelling.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Gold frowned, listening. It was definitely someone yelling, a woman it seemed.

"Do you need to go check that out?" Belle asked, quietly.

Gold sighed, pulling away from her, despite frowning in displeasure. "I should. Something serious might be going on."

Belle nodded. "All right. I understand."

He looked longingly back at her, before gabbing his cane and walking out the door.

Once Gold entered the lobby, he saw a young woman with long brown hair who looked familiar. She was yelling at Miss Blanchard. The poor secretary looked about ready to cry.

"What do you mean, I don't have an appointment?" the brunette about screamed. "Don't you know who I am?"

Miss Blanchard shrugged, looking uneasy. "I'm not sure, miss. If you just tell me your name-"

"I shouldn't have to tell you my name," the woman cut her off. "You should just know it!"

Gold cleared his throat, stepping up to the woman. Once he got a better look, he recognized her from Belle's apartment the other night.

"What is going on here?"

The woman, Ruby, if he remembered her name correctly, turned around guiltily. "This woman doesn't know who I am!"

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Is she supposed to?"

Ruby paused. "Yes," she finally said. "She should. You know me Mr. Gold. I didn't think I'd need an appointment."

"You're a friend of Belle's, are you not?"

Ruby nodded proudly. "I sure am. I figured with you too dating and all, that I could come see you for free." She leaned closer to him, cupping a hand around her mouth. "You see, I'm in a little legal bind and I need a lawyer."

Gold just stared at her, trying not to laugh. Belle definitely kept some interesting friends. "Well, you'll have to make an appointment, and stop bothering my staff."

He began to walk back towards his office, Ruby praying that Belle had the time she needed.

It just so happened she did.

The minute Gold left his office, thankfully shutting his door, Belle scrambled to kneel behind his desk. She grabbed a pair of cotton gloves from her purse, just to prevent any of her fingertips from showing up on the wood. She slipped them on and tried opening the bottom drawer, only to find it locked again. She assumed that it did have an automatic lock, otherwise she hoped that Mason hadn't discover that someone broke into his desk. Someone like her.

Belle gabbed one of her bobby pins again and unlocked the drawer. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the black book still inside. She gently picked it up, opening it.

She held her breath from what she saw. It was a list of names, exactly like a ledger, with phone numbers and address information. She scanned the names, not recognizing any. She grabbed her phone anyway, and began to take picture after picture. Maybe the names would be of importance to the Captain.

All the pages were typed and placed neatly inside the ledger. It was more practical, Belle figured. Gold wouldn't just keep a list of precious information for anyone to find. By typing, he could easily change the information. The contacts might be outdated she reminded herself, as she assumed he changed his contacts phone numbers and addresses often so they weren't easy to find.

However, if anyone was going to know the updated version, it would be Mason Gold.

Belle was thanking her lucky stars that the ledger was only a few pages in length. Less names to go through. She finally made it to the last page, sweat on the back of her neck, when she heard Ruby stop yelling. Belle hoped Mason wasn't almost back yet.

She grabbed her phone to snap a picture, when she paused, seeing a name.

Kieran Hook.

Belle's hand wavered over the page, seeing the real proof that Mason knew Hook. She wasn't completely surprised, just disappointed.

She heard Gold's cane tapping on the floor, knowing that he was almost back to his office. Belle quickly snapped a photo of the page, put the book back, and shut the drawer.

She threw her gloves and phone back in her purse, and sat down right as Gold entered his office. She rubbed the sweat off the back of her neck, pretending to itch.

"Sorry, about that," Gold murmured. "It seems your friend Ruby stopped by, thinking she could use our relationship to her advantage."

Belle tilted her head in pretend confusion. "Ruby? Well, that's her I guess. I had no idea she was coming."

Gold sat down in his chair, looking at her steadily. "I figured. She seems like the type to do things in an extravagant manner."

Belle laughed. "You could say that again. Ruby is always over dramatic." She tried to calm her racing heart. She hoped Mason wouldn't notice the light sheen of sweat all over her face.

"How did two polar opposites, like you and Ruby, become friends anyway?"

"In high school. I was the quiet bookworm who ate lunch by myself, until Ruby and I met in a shared history class our freshman year." Belle smiled, shaking her head at the memory. "We were working on a project, a poster, when I drew this incorrect letter on the page, and for some reason, she just laughed and laughed over my terrible drawing skills. We became best friends after that. The shy bookworm and the outgoing serial dater. Ruby was constantly dating. I wasn't." Belle frowned. "We grew apart over the years, when I finished high school before she did. We rekindled our friendship a year ago when we both started working at the-," she drew herself up short. She had been about to say the police station.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Both started working at...?"

"Oh, the flower shop," Belle said haltingly. "She needed a place to work and I have a dad that could use all the help he can get."

Gold chuckled. "Indeed. Well, I'm glad you have your best friend back in your life, no matter how...extreme she seems to be."

Belle laughed. "Ruby is quite a character." She paused. "Sorry about being...interrupted earlier," she said, awkwardly.

Gold frowned. "It wasn't your fault."

Belle tried not to flinch at how wrong he was. "I know," she lied. "I don't know what came over me to kiss you like that."

Gold smirked. "Well, it wasn't just you doing all the work, Miss French. I wasn't exactly complaining."

"True," she said, trying not to blush. They stared at each other for a moment, both wanting to speak, but neither knowing what to say.

Gold didn't understand why he clammed up like an inexperienced little school boy around Belle. Sometimes he just didn't know how to speak to her, while other times, speaking to Belle was the easiest thing to do on this planet.

Finally he cleared his throat, reducing the tension between them. "How is your father?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Belle shrugged. "Good. Just working at the shop, like usual."

Gold nodded, slowly. "He seems like a good man, the one time I met him."

"You were terrible, you know. Coming into the shop like you did. My papa doesn't know that I'm dating you."

"You're a grown woman, Belle. I didn't think you'd need your father's permission." Though Gold didn't need Moe knowing that he was dating his daughter, as well. Somehow, Gold figured his exchange with Moe wouldn't go over well with Belle.

Belle flushed. "I don't. He's just not used to me dating, and you are..." she trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm what?"

"Somewhat intimidating," she admitted. "I don't know if he'd approve."

Oh, he would definitely not approve, mused Gold, but he wasn't scared of Belle's father. Really, it was the other way around. Gold took some amusement at the memory of Moe about ready to shit himself when he walked through the flower shop doors. He cleared his throat again to disguise the chuckle that came out of him at the memory.

"What do you mean he's not used to you dating?" asked Gold, tilting his head. "He's never met any of your past relationships before?"

_What relationships? _Belle thought. She didn't really want to admit to her inexperience, not knowing how Mason would take to the fact that she literally had never dated before. She already felt like a colossal nerd when she blushed around him, she didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

Belle laughed, shakily, brushing a piece of hair back from her face. "Not really. I've kept that part of my life from him." She didn't like lying to him about this part of her life. A part of herself that could be honest. She already lied to him enough, but she just felt too embarrassed.

"Why, if I might ask?"

_Why are you asking? _she thought. _Please stop asking._

"Um...," Belle shrugged, hating being put on the spot. Maybe it would just be easier if she admitted to the truth. It would definitely help her sweat glands, that was for sure. "Because he's always been uncomfortable with me dating, over protective dad and all. So I just never bothered including him into that aspect of my life." Nope, she couldn't admit to the truth.

"Fair enough."

"What about you? Any past relationship business you want to get out in the open?"

Gold's lips twitched, thinking of his recently ended marriage. Now was a good a time as any to tell her. "I was married," he said, slowly, watching her reaction.

Belle's eyes widened. "Oh, ok... Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, hesitantly.

He chuckled at her tone. It was sweet. "A cheating wife usually ends in divorce."

She gasped. "I'm sorry. If this is too awkward to talk about-"

He waved a hand, cutting off her concern. "It's all right, Belle. My ex-wife, Milah, and myself never really loved each other. It didn't take any tears on my part to end our marriage."

"Then why did you marry her, if you didn't love her?"

Gold paused, not expecting her question. He didn't have an answer. He looked at Belle, steadily. "In my world, love doesn't always play a part in the decisions one makes."

"I'm sorry," she said again, softly. "I guess we come from different backgrounds. I can't imagine marrying someone other than for love."

"Well then, be glad you're not a part of my world," he responded, just as softly, feeling bitter and jaded.

"But, I am a part of your world." At his raised eyebrow, Belle elaborated. "I'm dating you."

He smiled, lightly. He understood what she meant, but she really wasn't a part of his world. He never wanted her to be.

Of course, he didn't know that Belle really did know the real him. Or, at least, what he really did for a living. After the proof she found that he really _was _working with Hook, brought Belle down to reality. She could pretend that she was dating him, but she couldn't keep lying to him forever.

Now that she knew he was working with Hook, she could begin to bring Mason Gold to justice. She was going to find evidence of Gold's crime organization, one way or another.

Mason would finally know all her secrets, and she would know his.

The thought terrified her.

* * *

"Great job, French," Captain Mills praised. "Finding hard proof that Gold and Hook are working together...well it changes the game."

For the first time in Belle's career, it was just herself and the Captain in a room together. Regina alone was a little daunting.

"How so, Captain?" Belle wrung her hands together.

"We can get a warrant to search Gold's office, see him confronted with the truth. See if he'll crack or not."

Belle cleared her throat, not wanting to disagree with the Captain, but knowing what would be smart and what wouldn't. "Captain, I don't think he'll break that easily. You can find the ledger, but it only is a list of names." At Regina's surprised look, not really expecting Belle to speak up, the young brunette took in a breath. "Listen, we need to find harder, more serious evidence linking Mr. Gold and Hook together. If you get a warrant to search his office too soon, I'm worried that he'll know it was me who found the ledger. We don't need him finding out the truth about me yet. I think I can find more, if you let me dig deeper. The minute Mr. Gold stops trusting me, is the minute this case becomes nearly impossible."

The Captain stared at Belle for a moment, when an impressed expression crossed her face. "All right, French." She folded her hands across her chest. "We'll wait. I told you before, I trust you. You're a bright, capable woman. You're a bright, capable _detective. _Don't let me down."

Belle hoped that she could hold up to that standard. The thought of Mason though, made it extremely difficult. She really didn't want to let Captain Mills down.

* * *

The little man was quivering in the chair, his hands and feet tied. His glasses were fogged up from his breathing. It sounded to Gold that the man was hyperventilating. It made him smile.

"So, Doctor," Gold rested his hands on his cane, standing before the tiny, gray haired man. "Do you know why you are here?"

Doc, as he was more commonly called, whipped his head around, only seeing iron and boxes. "In an abandoned warehouse?"

Gold stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "I didn't ask you _where _you are, but if you _know _why you are here?"

"Umm," Doc fidgeted in his cuffs, trying to think. "Our deal?"

Gold snorted, nodding to the two men standing behind Doc. They stepped forward, each placing a hand on Doc's shoulders. "How simplistic an answer, Doctor. Yes, our deal. More importantly, the loan I gave you of about...I don't know...ten thousand dollars." He tapped his chin, pretending to think. "You wanted to buy a nice sailing boat for your wife. You already had ten thousand, but needed double the amount. I gave you the rest of the money you needed, and two years to pay me back." He removed his hand from his chin, placing it back on his cane. "It's been two years now, and I still don't have my money."

Doc struggled even more, sweat covering his brow. "I-I know, but you know money doesn't just fall from the sky. I'm a miner, and money is sparse between me and my wife."

Gold sighed in impatience. "Then you shouldn't have been wasting your money, and mine as well, on a luxury boat you could, and still cannot, afford." He nodded at the men, who both moved their hands from Doc's shoulders, and grabbed a hammer each.

The hammers hovered over Doc's knees, threateningly.

"Then you shouldn't have given me the money in the first place!" Doc shouted, panic filling his voice. "You knew I wouldn't have the money. You just enjoy hurting people with your so called 'legal' deals."

Gold shook his head, pity filling his expression. "You blame me, good Doctor, but I'm not the one who came asking for help in the first place. You were. Now if you don't get me my money by the end of this week, then..." he trailed off, letting Doc fill in the blanks.

Doc gulped. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

Gold shrugged, flicking a piece of hair away from his eye. "Not if you get me my money." A dangerous glint entered his eyes. "You don't need incentive, do you?" He nodded at where the hammers still hovered over Doc's knees.

Doc glanced down, panic straining his voice. "No, I don't. I'll get you the money. I promise."

Gold nodded, a smile taking over his face. "Then good. That's all I wanted. That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Gold's two henchmen ushered Doc away, just as Killian entered the building. He shook his head in disappointment as he approached. "You let him go away unscathed? You're losing your touch, old man."

Gold crossed his arms, staring his protégée down. "Where were you last night? Jefferson told me you went to a movie theater. Why?"

Killian shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Jefferson thought we might have some cops onto us, so he wanted me to go and expose one of them."

"Without my permission? We don't need any one being suspicious of you. You could have blown your cover if one of your coworkers had seen you." He paused. "No one saw you, correct?"

Killian snorted. "Who do you think I am? A cop did show. Emma Swan. She didn't recognize me, so stop glaring like that. You look about ready to combust. It's not attractive on a man your age."

Gold continued to glare, as Killian continued speaking. "And anyway, she's not one of my 'coworkers.' I'm not a cop, never will be."

Gold lowered his hands to his cane. "That still doesn't mean I want anyone, especially a detective, to know the truth about you. It could ruin our entire operation."

"What do you have to worry about, old man? You're Mr. Fucking Gold. No one would ever suspect you to work with lowly Kieran Hook." He flicked a piece of lint off his jacket, not taking anything seriously.

"That is where you are wrong, Mr. Jones. Being 'Mr. Fucking Gold,' as you put it, automatically makes me a target. I am one of the richest men in Boston. I have eyes on me all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if any police officer came knocking on my door." He scratched his chin where stubble was forming. "Funny enough, a detective did come knocking on my door. He went by the name James Nelson. I never bothered looking into who he really was. He wasn't a threat, just an incompetent officer."

Killian tilted his head. "The name sounds familiar. I'll check into it."

"All the while, I have Albert Spencer toying with me," Gold muttered.

"Spencer? What does he want?"

"Just to brag to my face about how he made money off the imported shipments which were supposed to be mine. Which _you _were supposed to pick up."

Killian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right. Sorry about that."

"I have a lot going on right now, Killian. I don't need you to ruin everything I have worked for by exposing yourself. Be more careful."

Killian nodded, understanding. "Damn, old man, you need to lighten up. Go have a one night stand or something. You're a free man now that you're done with your divorce. Try to have fun."

Gold fiddled with his tie, pulling it away from his neck. "I'll have you know I am dating someone." At Killian's raised eyebrows, Gold continued speaking. "And no, I am not telling you about her. She doesn't know about our life and I don't want her to."

"I'm just impressed you're dating, old man. And here I thought, after your divorce, you would become a eunuch." He patted Gold on the back. "Good for you. Whereas I am riding high and dry every day." Killian's eyes widened. "How is it, that you are getting rid of women and picking up women at the same time and I haven't slept with a women in months."

Gold snorted. "There is a saying as 'too much information,' Killian." He also patted the younger man on the back. "I guess I'm also more blessed than you."

With those words, Gold left the warehouse, chuckling at Killian's dumbfounded expression.

* * *

**The anecdote that Belle tells Gold about, how her and Ruby met, was actually how one of my best friends and I met. We were freshman in high school, complete opposites, but somehow became the best of friends. She really was a serial dater. She'd go through people like a rat goes through garbage... that didn't make sense, but anyway, yeah she would date a lot. I was always the extremely shy bookworm, so Belle you are not alone.**

**Upcoming: Will Gold ever find out about Belle's lack of experience? Or more importantly that she is a detective? Will David continue being an idiot? Will Emma ever find out that Neal is Gold's son? Will she find out that Killian is really Hook? And will Ruby, well never mind, Ruby will just continue being Ruby. But anyway, stay tuned! (Cue cheesy old superhero action punch sounds)**


	8. Questions, Doubts, and Plain Confusion

**Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter. I'm back in school and now I have to start taking five classes, otherwise I lose some of my scholarship money. Totally sucks, but I've been so busy with homework and probably will continue to be, but I'll continue to update. It just might be sporadic. Please be patient.**

**Thank you so much for everyone reading. I really appreciate it. You guys keep me writing.**

**Moving on to guilty girls and mysterious men...**

* * *

Belle was sitting in her little apartment on the floor, her knees touching the coffee table, staring at the pictures she had taken from the ledger she had found in Gold's desk drawer.

She stared intently at the name Kieran Hook, and the phone number written next to the name.

If she called, would anyone actually answer? Was this really Hook's phone number? Could she really prove a stronger connection between Gold and Hook? She wasn't sure. Yes, Gold had the names and numbers in his desk, but she didn't know how often he might change those contacts. Mason was an intelligent man. If he had any inkling that anyone was onto him, he wouldn't just keep valuable information for just anyone to find.

Then again, he probably didn't let many people stay inside his office unattended.

Belle grabbed the cell phone she was given by the station, one that wouldn't show any ID and couldn't be traced back to her. She held her breath as she dialed the number for Kieran Hook.

The phone rang three times before a man answered.

"Hello?' the voice asked, suspiciously.

Belle tried to mask her accent, hoping she wouldn't be detected, and finally spoke. "Is this Kieran Hook?" She sounded silly to herself, trying to speak in an American accent instead of her Australian one.

The man didn't respond for a moment. "Who is this? How did you get this number?" He sounded like he had an English accent of some sort, something familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

Belle swallowed, her heart beating out of her chest. "That doesn't matter," she said, mysteriously. "Just answer the question, please." She hoped by asking nicely that the man would comply.

Apparently not, though. "I don't know who you are, so why would I answer any of your questions?" the man scoffed. "Besides, this number only belongs to one person and you definitely do not sound anything like him."

"Is the 'he' you speak of Mr. Gold?" Belle waited for a reply, sweat beading on her forehead in anticipation.

However, the man chose not to answer her question. He hung the phone up instead.

Belle sat on her floor, covered in kitten fur, listening to the dial tone. She couldn't say she was surprised by his dismissal, but it didn't help her any.

She didn't know what she had been expecting. Did she really think that Hook would answer, confessing all his secrets to her? Of course not, but she did have something she didn't have before: a voice. A voice that Captain Mills might be able to pinpoint on a suspect, one which they still did not have.

Belle sighed in frustration. This was so difficult. How was her team supposed to track down Hook and Gold, get them to confess to their crimes, if none of them even knew who Hook was? Mason Gold was already a challenge, despite knowing his identity. Of course, Gold had never been caught doing anything illegal, so this case was proving daunting.

Belle paused, thinking of Mason. She thought of their conversation yesterday, where he was honest about his divorce. Belle hadn't even been able to tell him about her lack of dating experience. Her lack of honesty still made her feel irrationally guilty. She hated lying to Mason, but that was all she seemed able to do lately. It didn't help that she also remembered their kiss. She had kissed him to distract him while Ruby showed up to cause an even larger distraction while she searched his office.

However, Belle had the feeling that she didn't just kiss him to distract him, but because she really just wanted to place her lips upon Mason Gold. Her heart gave a little flutter at the feelings he inspired in her. The feelings of passion and adventure. She couldn't deny her real crush on the man. She had one from the moment she met him at _Granny's_ diner. She still had one even after knowing that he was a suspect in a crime organization.

She was stuck between wanting to do the right thing and wanting to follow her heart. The two had always aligned before, but now that they didn't, she was terrified.

She folded her arms onto the table, resting her head in them. What was she going to do? All she knew, was that she better find out soon, otherwise her life was going to get even more complicated.

* * *

Belle arrived at the precinct the following morning, anxiously awaiting to tell Captain Mills her information from the phone call with the mysterious Englishman.

When she sat down at her desk across from Ruby, both girls received a shock when Emma came limping into the building, a cast on her leg and a crutch underneath her right arm.

Ruby stood up in her seat. "What happened?"

Emma shook her head, grunting as she leaned against Ruby's desk. "I got shot in the leg last night."

"Should you be at work?" Belle asked, worry over her face.

Emma snorted. "Probably not, but I needed to inform the Captain about what happened last night. You girls should it hear it as well."

The three made their way to Regina's office, settling in once Regina opened the door. Emma hated sitting down, her restless energy making the injury even more difficult to handle.

"You should really be at home, Lieutenant," Regina remarked. "Getting some rest."

Emma shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's just my shin. Besides, you need to know what I discovered."

Regina nodded, "Go on, even though you could have just called," she muttered, as Belle and Ruby stood standing to let Emma sit. Belle kept shifting from side to side in her heels.

"I went to the movie theater, and was expecting to see Jefferson meeting with new members, or something like that. That's what the hidden mic David left behind indicated would happen. Instead, another man showed up. I couldn't make out his face clearly. His baseball cap kept getting in the way, but I ended up chasing him down the street after he bolted from the theater. He shot me, as you can guess. I couldn't catch him. When I called for help, the closest police officer on duty arrived, but he wasn't able to find the culprit at that point. Besides, my shin was hurting like a bitch. I needed to get to the hospital."

"It's all right, Swan," Regina said, when she noticed how disappointed the Lieutenant sounded. "Was there anything else you noticed of the man?"

Emma nodded. "His height. He stood, probably around, 6' feet or so. His accent as well. It was...English, I believe. What specific English accent I wouldn't be able to say, but he was most assuredly not American."

At the mention of the man's accent, Belle's head shot up. "Uh, Captain?"

Regina nodded in her direction to speak.

Belle cleared her throat. "I called the number for Hook in Gold's ledger. A man answered. He had some sort of English accent, as well. The cell you gave me recorded the conversation, so I can show you. Maybe it's the same man."

Before Belle pushed play on the recorder, Regina spoke. "See if you recognize the voice, Lieutenant."

Emma nodded, before listening intently to the conversation. Once they finished listening to the recording, Emma nodded again. "It sounds like him." She furrowed her brow. "The strange thing is that his voice sounds familiar to me, and not just the accent, but his specific voice. The tone and everything. I just can't place it."

Belle nodded, agreeing with Emma. "I thought the same thing when I first heard his voice as well."

Regina frowned. "That _is _strange. We can run his voice through our data base of potential men who could be Hook and see if the voice matches."

"Do you think it really is Hook?" Ruby asked. "This man could be anyone, from what we know."

Captain Mills sighed in frustration. "I know, but it's the only lead we have so far. We have to take it."

All the women agreed.

* * *

Moe was tending to some business in the office of his flower shop when he heard the bells above the door chime, letting him know a customer arrived. He brushed his hands together, hoping to make a sale.

When he rounded the corner, he gave a little squeak at the sight of Mason Gold, standing confidently inside the small space. The image of the powerful man standing next to bouquet after bouquet of colorful flowers would have been humorous, but the smirk on his face did not instill happy emotions inside Moe.

"Mr. Gold," he nodded his head, trying not to look away in fear. "What, uh, are you doing here?"

The other man's smirk just deepened. He rubbed the top of his cane. The picture of nonchalance. "I wanted to check in on you, Mr. Nelson." For a moment, Gold almost said French, instead of the man's fake name. Knowing Moe's true identity, in any other case, would have delighted him, but he didn't want to reveal his connection to Belle to her father. He didn't need Moe mentioning to his daughter that his new client knew him. Belle could just stay in the dark for a while. Everything was better that way. Easier, if he admitted it to himself.

Gold continued speaking, "I wanted to make sure you were collecting the money to repay your loan in the future."

Moe nodded quickly, trying not to pass out. "I am. With the new advertising, I've been able to bring in more customers. Thank you for that."

Gold waved a hand. "It's no problem, as long as you pay me back that is." The glint in his eyes made Moe feel even more lightheaded. He hoped and prayed he wouldn't faint. He also hoped he wouldn't have a bowel movement at that time. "Remember, Mr. Nelson. You have four months left to get me your five thousand dollars."

Moe kept nodding his head, hoping he was reassuring the intimidating man. By the doubtful look on Gold's face, Moe didn't think he was succeeding.

Gold didn't really check in with his clients all that much until the time came around for him to receive his money, but with 'Mr. Nelson,' Gold felt a little bit of sympathy. Mostly for Belle really. He received the impression that she carried a lot of the weight for her father. He didn't want Belle to have to suffer, so for her sake, he hoped that Moe would be able to pay him back.

Gold glanced around at the shop, taking in all the sights and smells of floral arrangements. He looked back at Moe, who was quivering in his pants. "Is your daughter around, Mr. Nelson?"

Moe's head jerked, startled by the question. "Uh, no. She has the day off," he said, remembering that Belle was undercover on some mission. She hadn't told him what, exactly, and he knew not to ask questions in her line of work. He was proud of himself for not slipping up.

Gold frowned, disappointed. "That's a shame. I was hoping for more advice on what type of flowers to get the woman I'm dating. Since she's not here, I guess I'll have to make do on my own."

"Well, you can get anything in the store. I'm sure you can afford pretty much whatever she would like," Moe chuckled, nervously.

Gold smirked. "That is true." He pointed at a small bundle of red roses. He remembered the time before when he came into the flower shop and Belle had mentioned that roses where her favorite flower. He had gotten her yellow roses, since she had said that they symbolically meant the start of a new relationship. He knew that red meant passion and desire.

He didn't know how far they were into their relationship, that getting her red roses would be appropriate, but, if he admitted, he wanted to pick up the pace a little. After their kiss in his office, he wanted to explore the passionate side to their relationship more. If that meant getting her red roses to signify that, then he would proudly leave this store and say to hell with it. He was a man who was smitten with his girlfriend. He would get her red roses, for sure, he nodded to himself.

As he paid for the flowers, he lifted up his credit card, showing it to Moe. "Take it as a small favor. A little step in reaching your goal. Call it a discount."

Moe tried to laugh at Gold's joke, but a twenty dollar bundle of flowers wasn't going to help him much in reaching five thousand dollars. Truthfully, he had only accumulated one thousand dollars in the past two months. He wasn't sure if he would be able to reach his goal of four thousand dollars within four months. Of course, he wasn't going to say that to Mr. Gold.

Gold nodded his head when he finished paying for the flowers, backing away. For a man that walked with a cane, Moe was impressed that he seemed so at ease walking backwards. "I really hope you repay your loan on time, Mr. Nelson. For everyone's sake."

With those words, Gold left the flower shop, leaving a quivering Moe behind.

* * *

Belle and Ruby left the precinct for lunch, heading to a small sandwich place down the street.

Once they were seated, and eating their sandwiches, a BLT for Ruby and a turkey sub for Belle, the two girls turned to gossip.

"Jesus, Belle. You're never gonna guess what happened with that Victor guy I've been seeing." She stuffed her face full of bread, bacon, and tomato.

"What?" Belle wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I went over to his house last night, thinking I would surprise him with a little after dinner delight, and found him in bed with some blonde bitch named Ella. Seriously, I cannot believe he cheated on me!" Ruby exclaimed, a piece of her lettuce flying from her mouth.

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Sorry. But I have to ask...you clarified that you guys were going to be exclusive, right?"

Ruby shot her the stink eye. "Did it matter? You don't see other women when you got all this." She waved a hand down her body.

Belle giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, Ruby. What would I do without you?"

Ruby shrugged. "Probably become a nun, for all I know."

Belle gasped, pretending to be insulted. "I would not. I don't want to be a nun."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Your virgin ways claim otherwise."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Enough with the virgin comments."

Ruby held up her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. So how are things going with Gold? I was impressed that you were able to search his office without him detecting you. What did you two talk about until I showed up to save the day and distract him?"

Belle felt her face heat. "Oh, I, um...kmished him," she mumbled.

Ruby put her hand behind her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? You kmished him?"

Belle sighed, slumping in defeat. "I kissed him," she stated clearly. An elderly woman at a nearby table glanced up at Belle's words.

"Good for you, honey," the lady stated, winking.

Belle ducked her head, avoiding the woman's eyes. Ruby chuckled at the woman's words, turning her own eyes back on her best friend. "So you kissed him," Ruby repeated. "Was it any good? From the noises you were making the first time I caught you two playing tonsil hockey, I'd assumed a second kiss wouldn't be unwelcome."

Belle sighed, placing a hand over her eyes. "You're right, Ruby. Kissing Mason is...amazing. I felt guilty for enjoying the kiss so much, since this is all supposed to be pretend until he trusts me enough to disclose any serious information. But I also feel guilty for thinking this dating thing between us is fake. For Mason it isn't. For myself...I don't know what I'm doing."

Ruby looked at her best friend with sympathy. "What exactly is bothering you?"

"I really like him," Belle stated, subdued. "I don't feel right lying to him. Yet I know I have to, in order to get the job done. I feel like my emotions for Mason will get in the way of succeeding. I don't want to disappoint the Captain, but I don't want to disappoint Mason either. I don't want either one to feel betrayed by me."

Ruby just stared at Belle for a moment, processing. "Holy shit, you're in deep. And you guys haven't even slept together yet."

"Ruby, not helping."

"Sorry," Ruby said, sheepishly. "Anyway, are you going to take yourself off the case? Having actual feelings for Gold is probably not a good idea."

Belle shook her head. "Well, it wasn't like I planned to feel this way. Should I quit the investigation?"

Ruby paused, thinking. "No," she finally said. "You're the only one of us that can get close enough to Gold to catch him in the act of committing some illegal affair." She reached across the table and grabbed Belle's hand. "I know you have feelings for him, and that you feel guilty, but think of the greater good. You'll be catching the bad guy, Belle. Need I remind you he is the prime suspect in leading one of Boston's largest organized crime units? If he's innocent, after all this is done, you can really be with him. Until then, you're just going to have to push your feelings aside."

Belle frowned. "All right. I guess there is no other choice."

Ruby nodded, finishing her sandwich. "Yep. Now cheer up. I'll buy us donuts, if you smile for me."

Belle smiled tightly, knowing that Ruby rarely offered to buy food. Belle usually had to chock up the change.

As they left the building, Belle couldn't help but think of her words. _No other choice_. Well, she did have another choice, one which involved going against her team and choosing Mason in the end. However, once the idea crossed her mind, she quickly shoved it away. Good little detectives did not think like that.

* * *

_Killian stared in awe as he entered Gold's penthouse. One large glass wall covered a huge expanse of the room, overlooking the Charles River. Black leather chairs sat prominently in the living room. _

_Killian whistled as he sat down on the couch that was as soft as butter. "You have it good here, old man. I never imagined I'd actually be able to step foot inside a place like this."_

_Gold smiled as he sat down across from Killian, settling his cane on the arm of the chair. "Well, I'm glad you're impressed." He picked up a manila folder that had been resting on the glass coffee table, and handed it to Killian. _

_The younger man reached out hesitantly to grab the paper. "What's this?"_

_Gold leaned forward in his seat, pointing at the folder. "That is your first assignment."_

_Killian slowly opened the folder and pulled out a list of names. He flipped the paper over, but only saw white. He frowned, glancing up at Gold. "It's just a list of names."_

_Gold nodded, looking smug. "Exactly. Those are a list of men and women who couldn't handle this life. The life I offered them. I don't want you turning into them. If I really am going to be able to call you my protégée, then I need to make sure you will not betray my loyalty." He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out another piece of paper. He snapped it open. "This is a detailed account of a transaction that I am conducting with a man I know in Colombia. He is sending a particular package to Mexico, which, after it is sent here to Boston, I need you to go retrieve it for me."_

_Killian frowned. "No offense, old man, but that sounds like drug trafficking. You can get in serious trouble dealing with that shit."_

_Gold snorted. "Do you think I do not know that, Mr. Jones? My contact is a highly intelligent man, who is great at disguising the truth. He can easily get past any security system."_

"_Then why do you need me for this? Why can't your contact just deliver the package to you directly?" _

_Gold chuckled. "Oh, young Killian. There is so much you need to learn. My contact can never be seen going anywhere near me. I have eyes and ears on me at all times. I am one of the richest and most discussed lawyers in the great city of Boston, after all. I need you to meet my contact and retrieve the package for me. I'll tell you where to keep it in the meantime until I have use of it. This is a test, young Killian. I need to see if you'll crack under the pressure or not."_

_Killian knew that picking up a box of drugs would not be easy. He knew he could get in serious trouble if he went down that road. But underneath his fear, he was more worried about Mr. Gold being disappointed in him. He wanted to make the older man proud. He was going to make sure he didn't mess up. _

_He nodded, resolved to do the job. "All right," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. _

_Gold smirked. "Great." He handed over a small piece of paper with an address written down. "That is where you'll be meeting my contact. For his protection, I will not tell you his name. He will probably keep his identity closed to you somehow. Other than that, have fun tomorrow." Gold tapped Killian on the back as he stood. _

_The older man laughed at the sight of Killian's face. The boy was picking up a package of drugs tomorrow and all his new boss could say was 'have fun.' Killian wasn't sure if he would be having 'fun' or not, but he did know that after tomorrow, his life would be changed forever._

* * *

As Belle and Ruby walked into the elevator to head to their level and back to work, Killian stepped in beside them.

Ruby gave the man an appreciative glance, while Belle rolled her eyes at her friends antics.

Killian nodded at the two of them. "Good day, girls. How are the two most beautiful assistants in the entire precinct doing today?"

Ruby snorted, crossing her arms. "If you want to charm us, just keep your mouth shut. Your voice is completely ruining your good looks."

Killian looked affronted, while Belle held her hand in front of her mouth, keeping her giggles quiet. The dark-haired man tried to laugh off the insult. "Good one...what was your name again?" he asked, snarkily.

Ruby scowled. "Ruby." She shook her head. "Jackass," she muttered under her breath.

Belle received the same uncomfortable feeling she did the first time she had spoken to Killian. It seemed to Belle that Ruby didn't like him either.

While everyone in the elevator stayed quiet, Belle studied Killian out of the corner of her eye. He definitely was handsome, but there was something off about him. Belle couldn't place her finger on it. When the elevator reached their floor, Killian stepped out, nodding at them.

"I really hope you don't have a good day, Ruby," he said, saluting at her.

Ruby just rolled her eyes, stepping out of the elevator as well.

Just as Belle was making her way back to her desk, she had a realization. Killian's voice sounded so familiar. Obviously, she had spoken to him before, but now, it was like she was having deja vu.

She sat down, laying her hands on her desk, eyebrows furrowed.

"You ok?" Ruby asked, placing a stick of gum into her mouth.

Belle nodded, still confused. "Yeah, I just..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Killian's voice-"

"Is not as sexy as you would think?" Ruby cut her off.

Belle paused. "What? No, that's not what I'm talking about. His voice sounds _so _familiar, but I can't place where I might have heard it before. It actually sounds like..." She trailed off, again.

Ruby stared expectantly at Belle, waiting for her to finish. "Like what, Belle? You're leaving me hanging here."

Belle lowered her voice, leaning across her desk towards Ruby. "Remember when I called the number for Hook that was in Gold's ledger, and both Emma and myself thought the man on the phone sounded familiar?"

Ruby nodded, waiting, still chewing her gum.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but Killian sounds exactly like the man on the phone."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Huh," she shrugged. "Could be a coincidence."

Belle nodded, leaning back. "I know, but how many coincidences do we have in our line of work?"

Ruby pondered for a moment. "Do you think we should mention this to the Captain?"

Belle sighed. "I guess so. I just feel silly. I mean, Killian's a detective. This is absurd right?"

Ruby pointed at her. "Well, technically he was demoted. Emma mentioned how he lost his job as a detective and now works behind a desk. I don't think he's allowed to work in the field anymore."

Belle still hesitated, not wanting to accuse a man, someone who worked in the precinct nonetheless, just because his voice sounded like a supposed criminal.

Ruby waved a hand at her. "Just tell her, Belle. What's the harm in it?"

Belle nodded, standing up. "You're right. I'll say something." She then began to head towards Captain Mills' office.

* * *

Emma groaned as she sat down on Neal's lumpy couch. "I hate this stupid cast," she mumbled, propping her leg onto a coffee table. "Getting shot in the shin sucks."

Neal chuckled, sitting down next to her and holding out a beer. "You'll be all right, Swan. You're tough as nails, and prickly as a rose."

Emma scrunched her nose. "Prickly as a rose? What the hell?"

Neal laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. It sounded cute."

Emma lightly punched his shoulder. "Yeah, because being compared to thorns on a rose is so flattering."

Neal couldn't stop laughing. As both of them began to sober from the giggles, Neal heard a knock at his door.

He patted Emma's non-broken leg as he stood up to see who was knocking. He assumed it was more solicitors. Those annoying bible thumpers were really starting to drive him crazy. When he opened the door, he received the surprise of his life.

Daddy dearest was standing on his threshold.

When Neal began to shut the door, Gold reached out his cane, trapping it in between the door and the wall. Neal huffed, as he glanced back uncertainly. He didn't want Emma seeing his dad or worse, meeting him. He called out to Emma. "Hey, I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure. Who's at the door?"

Neal winced. "I'll, uh, tell you in a minute." He quickly rushed his father into the hallway of his apartment building. He turned on his dad, pissed. "What are you doing here?"

Gold looked pained. "Son, I needed to tell you something."

Neal shook his head. "Well, then hurry this along. I have company."

Gold looked toward his closed door. "Is it a girlfriend?"

Neal folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, and that's all I'm saying. You're not going to meet her."

Gold almost wanted to smirk. Those words were almost the same ones he had said to Killian about Belle. He reigned in his expression, being serious. "Neal, listen. I have had a lot of changes in my life lately. One being the divorce from your mom. The other is that I have begun dating someone."

Neal tried not to grimace. "What's your point?"

"My point is, this new woman has had me thinking about life. She said something to me the other day about why I would ever marry for reasons other than love." He shrugged. "I couldn't give her a good reason. Truthfully, I don't know why I married your mother."

Neal scoffed. "Coming over here, dad, and saying that you never loved mom is not making my opinion of you any higher."

Gold held up his hands. "I know, but what I wanted to say, is that you were always the one thing in my life that I have loved more than anything else."

Neal shook his head. "Yes," he said, sarcastically, "because that explains why you let me get sent to jail."

Gold flinched. "There are... things I cannot tell you about myself, for your own protection. But what you need to know is that I did that for your benefit. I didn't enjoy seeing my son go to jail, but I cannot tell you why I did it. All I can say, is that I never wanted you to end up like me."

Neal just stared at his father, not comprehending what he meant. "I don't understand," he murmured. He couldn't keep as much of his anger at seeing the sincerity on his father's face. He still didn't forgive his father for anything, though.

Gold smiled, a sad little twitch. "And I hope you never will." With those words, he left his son, staring in confusion after him.

Neal went back into his apartment, but instead of sitting next to Emma, he remained standing.

"Who was it?" Emma asked, turning the TV down.

Neal shook his head, confused. "My father."

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. Why not invite him in?"

Neal couldn't look Emma in the face. "I never want you to meet him."

Emma's brows furrowed. "Neal-"

He cut her off. "No, Emma. I don't need a reason. Just trust me that never meeting my father will be the best thing that will happen to you."

"How come? Neal, just tell me."

Neal scrubbed his hands over his face. "My father is like a leech. He sucks the good out of you. He did it with my mom. He did it with me. He can't help but lie and keep secrets." Neal let out a laugh, not one out of amusement, but one out of pity. "And God save the girl he's dating. She'll be screwed like the rest of us."

* * *

Belle heard a knock on her door, just as she sat down to watch an episode of _Supernatural_. She couldn't help herself: those Winchester boys were too handsome for their own good.

She frowned in confusion, not sure who could be here at eight p.m. She knew it wasn't Ruby. Her best friend just barged in, no matter where she went.

Belle nudged Eyre out of her way, the little kitten continuing to lick her paws.

As Belle slowly opened the door, she saw red. Mason was standing close to her threshold with a bouquet of red roses.

Belle smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Are those for me?"

Gold smirked, holding the flowers out to her. "Well, I don't remember any other woman I happen to be dating mentioning she loves red roses."

Belle pretended to scowl. "So there's other women you're dating?"

Gold leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Just you, sweetheart."

Belle felt her heart flutter at the endearing nickname. The first time he had called her 'sweetheart' was when they had kissed in his office. That thought also made her heart flutter, and maybe somewhere lower on her body as well, though she wasn't going to mention that to Mason.

She took the flowers, nodding her head to let him inside. "I'll put these in a vase," she said, walking towards her kitchen. "You can sit down if you want."

As Gold made his way towards her living room, Belle's heart stopped for a moment, remembering that she had a folder of his profile on her coffee table. Thankfully, it was closed. She hoped he wouldn't go snooping.

She shook her head at the idea. Of course _he _wouldn't snoop. She was the one to do that, she thought, bitterly.

_You're doing what you have to,_ she told herself. If that meant deceiving Mason Gold and sneaking around his office, then so be it. She just wasn't happy with herself.

She took a deep breath as she stepped in the living room, Mason situated comfortably on her couch, though he was eying Eyre, who was painstakingly close to scratching his pant leg. He kept subtly moving his leg farther from the kitten, but she just kept on moving closer.

Belle giggled, scooping the cat into her arms. "I think she likes you."

Gold smiled, a look of relief on his face when Belle moved the kitten away. "Do I have her approval then?"

Belle looked questionably at Eyre. The kitten just stared back, licking her nose. Belle laughed as she brought the cat into her room, shutting the door. "I'm not sure. She is pretty picky."

"Well then I'll have to do a better job in the future," he said, as she sat down next to him. "Impressing a cat was always what I wanted to achieve in life."

Belle laughed, shaking her head. She glanced at her coffee table, seeing the closed folder on the wood. She tried to keep her breathing even. If Gold asked about it, she didn't know what she was going to say. Suffice it to say, the conversation probably wouldn't go over well.

"Thank you for the flowers," Belle said, changing the topic.

Gold smiled, taking her hand in between his. "My pleasure. I went to see you at work today and you weren't there." So he lied a little. _So_ he hadn't gone to see Belle, but her father. _So_ it was all a technicality.

Belle gulped, keeping her face neutral. "Yeah, I was on a lunch break."

He frowned. "At three in the afternoon? You're father said you had the day off?"

Belle's eyes widened, slightly. She coughed, covering her mouth. "Uh, yeah. I did, but then I came in later. I also didn't have time to eat, so I happened to go out around that time. We were pretty busy earlier in the day and that was my only chance to get away from the commotion of the flower shop."

Gold chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I believe you, Belle. You don't need to defend your actions."

Belle laughed, her voice coming out strained. "Thanks. Your trust means a lot." _Even though he doesn't have yours._ Belle wanted to tell her brain to shut up.

"So why did you come over tonight?" Belle asked, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Gold's smile faded and a jaded glint came into his eyes. "I...went to see someone earlier tonight. I needed to get some of my burdens off my back."

Belle's eyes softened. "Who? Of course, you don't have to tell me."

Gold sighed. "Since I've been in such an honest mood lately, why not share a little of the things I've fucked up in my life?"

Belle's eyes widened. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Belle," he said, softly.

Belle bit her lip, thinking. "I would like to." She wasn't sure if he would confess to his crimes, but she doubted it. They were still fairly early into their relationship.

"I went to see my...son," he finally managed to say.

"I didn't know you had a son." Belle wasn't sure how to take that news. She figured, since he had been married, there might be children. It was just different hearing him say it aloud.

"Well, now you'll know how I ruined our relationship. He went to jail for stealing some expensive watches quite a few years ago, and I didn't help him like he wanted me to."

Belle laid her head on his shoulder. "What exactly happened?"

"He thought, with me being a lawyer, I would defend him when he went to trial." He paused, a strained expression covering his face. "I didn't. I let him go to jail."

Belle lifted her head, frowning. "Why?" she asked, softly.

Gold shook his head, his mind coming out of a fog. "Because I thought jail would teach him not to make the same mistakes. It thankfully worked. He's never committed a crime since. He just despises me now."

Belle looked at him with sympathy, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hope you two make amends someday. I don't like seeing you hurting." Belle just hoped she would never have to see that face when she finally brought him in. She wanted to shake her head in disgust at herself.

Gold shrugged. "Well, hopefully in good time," he smiled, sadly.

Belle looked at him for a moment, thinking of what she wanted to do. He had been so open to her about his failed marriage and his strained relationship with his son. Belle wanted to be honest with him for once. She was tired of lying. She knew she couldn't tell him she was a detective, but there was something else she could admit.

"Mason, there's something I should have told you yesterday."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good." He looked around the room. "This isn't the part where you tell me you're married is it?" He winked, causing her to blush.

Belle shook her head, smiling. "No. There's something else I needed to tell you." She took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Yesterday, when you asked me about my past relationships, I lied."

Gold tensed, waiting.

Belle plunged forward. "I lied because I was so embarrassed to tell you the truth, but since we're moving farther into our relationship, you should know. My past relationship status is fairly, well, nonexistent."

"You haven't dated in a while?" Gold asked, curiously.

Belle shook her head. "No. I mean, I haven't dated. Period. I'm actually still a...virgin." She knew her face had to be a startling shade of red. She peeked up into Mason's face, not wanting to see his expression.

Gold raised his eyebrows, taking the information in.

"Does that bother you?" Belle asked, hesitantly, wringing her hands.

Gold snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Belle compassionately. He squeezed her shoulder. "No, sweetheart, that doesn't bother me. I was just surprised. You're so beautiful that I'm somewhat shocked you haven't had men flinging themselves at you." Gold shook his head, ruefully. "If I'm being completely honest, I like your innocence. It's what attracted me to you in the first place." Gold lifted his head proudly. "And I'm a grown enough adult to care for you no matter what sexual experience you've had or hadn't have."

Belle giggled at his puffed out chest, his antics. She laid a hand on his chest. "Thank you for understanding. I just was so concerned with school growing up, and now work, that it just never happened. You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

Gold chuckled. "No. I think you're adorable," he kissed her cheek, "and sweet," he pecked her lips, "and sexy," he rumbled as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Belle was breathless, sighing into his touch. Just as she moved her hands into his hair, her cell-phone rang, causing them both to jump.

Gold winced as she accidently tugged on his hair.

"Sorry," Belle said. "I'll turn it off." But as she reached for her cell, and saw the caller, she knew she needed to answer. "Uh, sorry again. I need to take this."

Gold waved a hand in her direction. "Don't mind me," he said, strained.

Belle quickly walked into her kitchen, and answered the call, keeping her voice low.

"Detective French?"

Belle gulped. "Captain Mills?" she whispered.

"I looked into Mr. Jones' voice with that of the man on the call you recorded and I found a match. Their voices are practically identical, but since Jones is not a suspect, there is difficult evidence linking them. It wouldn't make sense anyway. Killian Jones works for the Organized Crime Unit. This just doesn't add up."

Belle had a startling reality placed upon her. "What if we have a mole?" She glanced towards her living room door, hoping and praying Gold wouldn't be able to hear her. "Like how I'm going undercover. What if Gold has someone working in the precinct? Someone we would never suspect?"

Regina mused. "Hmm, interesting theory, and one worth looking into. I thought I would call and let you know about the match. See you at work tomorrow, French." Regina hung up the phone, while Belle sighed in relief.

She quickly placed her cell on the counter and made her way back to the lion's den.

Gold was still sitting on her couch, flipping through his own phone.

"Sorry about that. It was my dad. He needed to know the combination to our safe at the shop. He's always forgetting it."

Gold smiled, tucking his phone away. "That's all right. But you trust me enough, telling me that you and your father have a safe in the flower shop?"

Belle paused, thinking. "Well, it's not like I have any reason to worry. You're not a criminal."

She gauged his reaction, seeing if his face would give anything away. She just needed a little confirmation that he wasn't innocent.

His face remained neutral, expect for the tightening of the skin around his lips. "Right. I'm not a criminal," he said, even though both knew he was lying.

* * *

**Hmm, so truths are coming out. When will the actual colossal, humongous, truth come out though? Well, I guess you're gonna just have to stick around.**

**Upcoming: Belle and Gold move farther into their relationship, Killian becomes a suspect, and Neal tries to figure out what his dad is hiding.**


End file.
